Nerd and the Jock
by YaoiTotoro
Summary: When Naruto, a star athlete at konoha high school is being threatened to stop playing sports due to his bad grades, he has no other choice but to turn to someone for help. Uchia Sasuke, the number one smartest kid in school. (NaruSasu, ShinKib, GaaNeji) I had a hard time pasting this up so go to my deviantart accout to read it better. Look for user YaoiTotoro.
1. Chapter 1

"But Guy, the team needs me!" Naruto began complaining. Guy sighed.

"I know, but rules are rules. You need good grades in order to compete."

"Who's dumb idea was that!?" Naruto pouted. It just wasn't fair. It's not like he wanted those classes. He needed them to graduate.

Naruto was failing in science and math, the two subjects Naruto was the worst at. All those numbers and formulas, who in there right mind remembers that useless stuff?

"Look, you obviously need help. Why don't you go to your teachers for help after school?"

Now Naruto was the one sighing. "Because no matter how many times I go in, they just don't make since. It's not that I didn't pay attention in class, it's that I can't follow what they're saying. So when all they do is just repeat what they say in class it really doesn't help."

Guy nodded understandingly. He knew Naruto was a good kid and that what he was saying was probably true, but what could he do?

"Have you…ever consider asking one of the other students in your class to help?" Guy advised "Maybe they can explain it in a why you can understand since they're students too."

Naruto blinked a few times. He guessed that made since. It be embarrassing, but it was either that or no more competing in sports.

Naruto then walked out of the locker room, slowly. He ran his hand along the lockers. He wasn't going to be allowed to come back here until his grades improved. He stopped at his locker, then banged it as hard as he could before running out. He was so pissed! He ran through the school only to stop once he finally reached outside. It was rainy. Great, just what he bloody needed. He sat down on on of the steps leading into the school and just sat there, hoping the rain would at some point stop.

"Hn, dope." Naruto jerked his head up. "You're gonna get drenched."

"Teme…" Naruto growled. He wasn't in the mood to lesson to this…nerd bad talking him. "buzz off."

But he didn't, he just stood there for a while. Naruto then noticed something. He wasn't getting wet anymore. Looking more closely he then realized the person was holding an umbrella. 'is he-' Naruto began thinking to himself 'trying to keep me dry?' he glanced down embarrassed. The two of them stayed like that for a while in silence as the rain continued to pour.

"What's your name?" Naruto finally asked haven been sick of the god damn silence.

"Uchia Sasuke." The other replied calmly. Naruto pondered for a sec, why the hell did that name sound familiar?

"I'm-"  
"Naruto. I know."

Naruto twitched, this guy was being such an ass!

It grew silent again, and the rain kept raining. Again, Naruto couldn't stand the silence.

"What the hell are you staying so late after school for anyways?"  
"Studying." Sasuke explained. "I have a quiz in Kakashi's class." Naruto blinked a couple times.

"You're taking one of Kakashi's classes?"  
"Hn."

Naruto blinked a couple of times. Was that even a word?

"Uh, which one?"  
"Chemistry."

Naruto suddenly felt the slightest hint of hope.

"M-me too! Do you like, understand any of the stuff he says?"  
"Yeah?" Sasuke glanced over questionably.

"Do you think you can teach it to me!?" Naruto had asked as he hoped up and grabbed onto the hand that was holding the umbrella. "I really need the help!"

Sasuke just stood there blushing staring at the two hands wrapped around his own.

"S-so?"

"So!?" Naruto squeezed tighter "Can't you help a fellow man out!?"

Sasuke was just flabbergasted, he didn't even know what to say.

"Come on! Please!" Naruto began to beg "If my grades keep getting any woreser then I can't continue at sports!"

They stood like that for a while until Sasuke had mumbled something.

"Huh?" Naruto commented "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"…I said that woreser isn't a word, you dumb ass."

Naruto jerk "Is that SERIOUSLY what you got from all that! Here I am begging for help and you're giving me a lecture on my choice of words!? God damn it teme, I'm asking for help not a fucking dictionary!"

Sasuke sighed "Fine, but on two conditions."

Naruto lightened up. He was actually gonna get the help he needed!  
"Money." Sasuke stated dully "my tutoring services are not going to be free."

"…seriously?"  
"And secondly…let go of my hand."

Naruto had then realized what he had done and pulled them back embarrassed. He laughed a little nervously then noticed something.

"Hey, it stopped raining." It was now Sunny and off to a distance you could see a rainbow. 'perhaps' Naruto thought to himself 'this is a sign. A sign that this is going to be the start of something beautyful'  
"Thank you captain obvious."  
Naruto glared at Sasuke, this guy sure knew how to kill a mood.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nerd and the Jock pt 2**

"Hey Naruto, uh, sorry about the whole 'sport grades' thing."

Naruto looked up from his desk and glanced up at Kiba. He sighed.

"How the hell is it you're not failing?"  
"…that's a good question." Kiba began pondering. "Honestly, I don't know."

Naruto groaned.

As his friend continued to blabbed on, Naruto took this time to recall his encounter with Sasuke. They had seated up lessons after school Mondays through Thrusdays. Something about Fridays were a absolute no for Sasuke. Not like Naruto could complain about that though, after all, he was the one in need of help not the other way around.

Class began, and Naruto tried to focus, but as usual wasn't obtaining anything. Naruto's head felt dizzy. How could ANYONE get this?

"Any questions?" His teacher asked.

'ah can you re-teach EVERYTHING again?' Naruto thought to him self as he shrugged. Yeah, he was screwed.

The bell rang and he walked out of the room. Normally he'd bolt out but some odd reason he really didn't feel like it. 'is this what depression feels like?' Naruto thought to himself '…it sucks.'

"You know frowning really doesn't suit you."

Naruto turned to the sound of the voice to make eye contact on a person whose face was covered by a book so he couldn't see who it was. But he had a pretty good idea who it was.

"…Sasuke right? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke put his book down and looked up at him.

"Ch, what's it look like?" He lifted his book "I was reading."  
Naruto rolled his eyes. He was never gonna get a serious answer from him.

"Whatever." He stated as he started walking past him.

"We're still on after school today, right?"

Naruto stopped and turned around. "Yeah. Why?"  
Sasuke pulled up his book and glanced over the pages.

"Just making sure…" his cheeks were lightly blushed. He still wasn't sure if the idiot would actually show up, just to get tutoring from HIM. Naruto, best athlete in the school, going to HIM just for lessons?

Naruto was looking at him questionably now.

"That's not why you're really here…is it?"

Sasuke's cheeks got slightly darker.

"No."

"Ah huh." Naruto obviously not buying it. "You JUST so happening to be reading here."

"Yep."  
"In this hall."

"Yep."  
"Right next to my class."

"Hn."

Naruto just stood there looking at Sasuke, who in turn was trying very hard on focusing on his reading.

"Then look me in the eyes and say it."

Sasuke sighed and looked at him.

"Do you really like that much attention? The world doesn't center around you."  
"Yeah, but I like to think that it does."

Sasuke just looked at him dumbfoundly.

"Seriously?"

"Don't you?"  
"No." He stated dull as a matter a fact kind of way as he returned his attention back onto his book.

Naruto walked over and leaned against the wall next to Sasuke. Which, caught Sasuke's attention.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?"  
Naruto sighed "Not really. I mean, normally I eat lunch with my friends, but all they're gonna talk about is the game and…well…" Naruto lowered his head. He didn't wanna talk about it. Sasuke closed his book, which snapped Naruto out of his trance.

"Do you wanna study right now?" Sasuke asked.

"…you're kidding right?" Naruto chuckled nerviously.

"Nope." Sasuke then pulled Naruto by the hand and lead them to the Library.

"NOOOOO!" Naruto whined as he was being dragged all the way there. "I don't wanna study!"

By the time they got there Naruto was quite. If there was one way to shut Naruto up was by putting him in a Library with a scary ass librarian.

"Hm, maybe I should take you here more often." Sasuke teased.

"Like hell I'd let you…and wipe that damn smirk off your face!" Naruto replied in a loud whisper. Sasuke chuckled.

"What subject did you say you sucked at again? Chemistry?"

"And math…" Naruto sighed "Honestly I don't even see why I bother."

Sasuke began pulling out his textbook. "Well, we have the same class, just at different times right? Let's go over your homework as a starting point." Sasuke waited for Naruto to take it out, but when nothing happened…

"You DID do the homework, right?"

"…weeeell."  
Sasuke face palmed himself.

" *sigh* what DO you know?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Naruto cheered with his huge dorky grin.

"…yeah got that right." Sasuke mumbled to himself. "Let's start with the basics then. The vocabulary."

"Is that really ness-"

"What's an atom?"

Naruto remained silent.

"Yes, yes it is necessary. Flip to the back of the book for the glossary and we'll begin."

They studied and practiced memorizing vocabulary words for a good hour or so until the lunch bell rang.

"Don't think you're saved by the bell Naruto." Sasuke commented as Naruto began packing his bags for the next class. "After school I'm going to quiz you on these words, got it?"

Naruto wanted to complain but didn't.

"Sure." And with that he bolted out of the library. He didn't know why but…he was actually looking forward to meeting him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Nerd and the Jock pt 3**

"Atom, The basic unit of a chemical element. Proton, positive electric charge equal to an electron…whatever that means…"

"Naruto? What language are you speaking?" Naruto glanced to the side and made eye contact with Kiba.

"If I'm lucky, a smart one."  
"You sound like an idiot."

Naruto groaned. "I just wanna pass my upcoming chem test."  
"Yeah well, we've got other things we should be focusing on. Like that re-take test after class today."

'Crap!' Naruto began self panicking 'I totally forgot about that!'

Naruto looked up at the board then moaned.

"Why? It's not like I'm learning anything from this class. …Ch, go find X, it's right there! In plain sight!"

"Uh Naruto? I don't think that's what they mean…"

" *Sigh* I know, I learned that the hard way…" Naruto glared at the board. "What I really don't get is any of this graphing stuff." Naruto picked up and looked over the in class math problems. "Why the hell would they say f(x)= (x +3)squared and not want us to move the damn graph 3 units right?"

Kiba snickered.

"Dude, you're looking at it all wrong. Think of them as transformers. Anything outside the parentheses is right (autobots) anything inside is wrong (decepticons)."

I just looked at Kiba dully.

"Really Kiba, transformers?"

"I'd like to hear you come up with something better." He mumbled.

The bell finally rang and Naruto bolted out of that classroom like hell on wheels.

"…I never thought I'd see the day were you free willingly bolt straight to a library."

Sasuke commented as he saw the now panting Naruto at the Library entrance.

"Yeah well, if I didn't Iruka would have-"

"Found you?"

Naruto jolted before ever oh so slowly turned around and made eye contact with his math teacher.

"I-Iruka sir, what a surprise…" Naruto began to rub his neck nervously.

Iruka's eye twitched. "It shouldn't considering we made an appointment for you to take a re-test today."

'…more like YOU made an appointment…' Naruto thought to himself. Then he remembered something.

"I'm really sorry Iruka sensa it's just that –" he then bolted behind Sasuke hands placed at his arms as though using Sasuke as a shield. "Sasuke said he would help me study today for a test for another class…right Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed. He couldn't believe he was actually letting the dope use him like this.

"Yeah, something like that."

Iruka looked at him skeptically.

"Had this been Kiba I wouldn't of cared and took you back to the classroom with me anyways but…you seriously convinced Sasuke to tutor you?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times. How did Iruka know Sasuke?

"Yeeeaah…how do you know Sasuke? Is he also taking your class?"

"No I had him in the same class you're in two years ago." Iruka commented. "Are you still taking math now Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded "Of course. AP Calculus."

Naruto stood there dumbfounded.

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT WOULD TAKE AN AP MATH CLASS!?"

"Someone who isn't an idiot." Sasuke commented annoyed "because idiots like you couldn't even get into a class like that."

Naruto twitched at that. "Don't call me an idiot teme!"

Iruka just stood there watching the two boys fighting with one an other. He was still kinda surprised that Naruto would of actually know the smartest kid at school and convince him for tutoring even when the two of them were fighting the way they were. But hey, if it works it works.

"I can see that you're bussy-" Iruka interrupted which in turn paused the two boys from there current actions "So I guess we'll have to set it up some other time…Sasuke, I'm counting on you." And with that Iruka left. They stood there in silence as they watched Iruka walk away until he was no longer in sight.

"Come on dope, you have a quiz to do."

Naruto then began to whining as he followed Sasuke into the Library "But I just got out of doing one of those!"

"…you suck." Sasuke handed Naruto back the quiz he made for Naruto. Naruto took the quiz looked over his score then smiled.

"Gee I don't know, this has got to be one of the best grades I've ever gotten."

Sasuke just sat there starring at him baffled. There would be no way in hell he'd ever let himself ever get a bad grade such as that!

"Naruto, how do you breath?"

"Huh? Like this-" Naruto then took a deep breath then let it out "Why?"

Sasuke face palmed himself. It was a miracle the dope was still alive.

"Okay…let's go over the vocabulary, AGAIN."

They went over the vocabulary for about a couple of hours and making Naruto write all the words along with the definitions as well.

"People seriously do this much work just to study?! That's insane!"

"Keep writing dope."  
"But my hands are starting to sore." He complained as he dropped the pencil on the table and let his arms drop and swing by the sides of his chair. "Isn't there a way to study with out making your body hurt?"

Sasuke sighed. "How do I put this into words that you can understand? …no pain, no gain."

Naruto just glared at him. "I hate you…"

"And I hate you too." Sasuke replied casually as he placed another book in front of Naruto. "Let's take a break from that then and move onto something else?"

Naruto then glanced down at his book. It was his math book. He groaned.

"First you make my hands hurt and now you want to hurt my brain? Are you a sadist?"

"Oh look, he's expanding his vocabulary, how cute."

Naruto only grumbled to himself as Sasuke began flipping through the book to recall what it was they were gonna cover.

He had to admit though, even after all the hell Sasuke was putting him through, he did seem to understand more. …even if he had to write it down a thousand times… or look every damn word up… or have everything re-explained… again.

"So like, you just do the opposite of what it really should be when it's in the parentheses?"

"Pretty much."

"Huh, okay then… why did the graph shrink when there's a two in front of it?"

"Because it made the graph twice as small."

"So…if it were a fraction, say a half-"

"Then you would just make it twice as big."

"I think I get it…but that doesn't make any since."

"But you just said you-?"

"No, no I get it now but…when you multiply something by two doesn't it usually, you know, become twice as much?"

"Not when you're graphing, no."

"But whyyyy? That would make so much since!"  
"Yet everyone else still gets it. Except you."

Naruto groaned and leaned back into his chair, while Sasuke glanced up at the clock.

"We should call it a day." Sasuke commented as he stood up. "Don't forget, $20 bucks a lesson."

"Ah huh." Naruto replied dully.

"And since I spent my lunch brake studying with you today…you owe me $40 bucks for today."

"Wait what!?" Naruto bolted up from his chair "But you dragged me into the Library!"

Sasuke then smirked at him "Hm, well, you should of struggled harder."

And with that walked out of the Library, satisfied.

"Why that-!" Naruto then ran out of the Library then yelled at the top of his lungs "SASUKE YOU BASTERED!"

But Sasuke didn't care, he just kept walking, smiling evident on his face.

'worth it.'


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell man." Kiba commented to Naruto first thing in the morning. Naruto sighed.

"What did I do now?"

"You seriously didn't notice that you left your cell phone off?"

Naruto dug into his pocket to pull out his phone. One of the rare signs of the apocalypse, Naruto's phone being off. Naruto NEVER turned off his phone…well normally anyways. The only reason he did was because he was in the library yesterday and had forgot to turn it back on.

"Naruto? What's happened to you?" Kiba asked cautiously.

"Nothings wrong Kiba. I just…forgot."

"Naruto you NEVER turn off your phone. You're too social."

"O-oh?" Naruto was starting to feel a little nervous. He didn't want Kiba finding out that he was going to a tutor. Luckily he was literally saved by the bell. "Welp, looks like I gotta get to class. See yeah!" and with that bolted. Leaving one hell of an annoyed Kiba.

"I'm telling yeah Shika, something is just not right!" Kiba was explaining Naruto's weird behavior to his friends.

"Well, it's true that he never turns off his phone…but I don't think that means something weird is going on." Choji commented.

"Hm…" Shikamaru was pondering. For the first time ever, he was actually taking Kiba seriously. Naruto NEVER turned off his cell phone. NEVER. "Did anyone else notice that he was hanging out with Sasuke during lunch yesterday?"

"WHAT!? Seriously?!" The class turned and faced Kiba, who in which interrupted the class.

"Kiba, please step outside." His teacher commented as he pointed at the door. Kiba mumbled a few swear words as he walked out of the classroom.

"Naruto…hanging out with Sasuke? The fuck?" Kiba still couldn't believe it. Sasuke was such a nerd. Not to mention he was the reason Sakura rejected Naruto…did he forget that? It was a few years ago, but she still turned him down…Kiba sighed then decided to roam the halls.

"Hn, hello dope."

Naruto turned to meet eyes with a familiar face, then smiled.

"Teme. What are you up to?"

Sasuke groaned. "Kakashi is making me send something to Iruka…again."

"Geez you have Kakashi's class first thing in the morning? That sucks."

"Not really…are you…skipping class?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm going to the 'library'."

"Ah huh." He elbowed him "Right."

Naruto laughed a little. "You got me. Can I come with so that it looks like I'm actually doing something so that I don't get caught?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You want me to help you avoid getting into trouble?"

"Isn't that what friends are for?"

"…When did we become friends?"

Naruto glared at the smirking Sasuke. "True, a real friend wouldn't weasel there way into stealing more of their money."

Now Sasuke was chuckling. "Whatever. Come if you like."

Naruto smiled and followed him to Iruka's.

"...What the fuck?" Kiba commented out loud as he watch the two of them walk off.

"They're friends now? Good for them." Choji commented to Kiba as they walked to there next class.

"No, not good! Naruto should be pissed at him remember! Sakura turned him down because she wanted to go after Sasuke!"

"But back then Naruto didn't really know him. Just his name. It's not terribly surprising he'd forget. Especially since he stopped hanging out with her." Shikamaru did have a point. The two of them hadn't met.

"Well, I still think it's weird for them to be hanging out like this. I mean…Naruto's a jock and Sasuke's a nerd. That and, how did they even met when they don't even have one class together?"

They did have to pounder at that.

"Let's see, Sasuke met up with Naruto yesterday and the two of them went to the library. So, they probably met there."  
Kiba looked at Shikamaru dully. "Shika, think about it. Naruto FREE-WILLINGLY going into a library?" Kiba did have a point.

"But where else could they have met?" Choji asked. "I don't think Sasuke goes to any of the games…I think. And I know Naruto doesn't go to whatever clubs Sasuke's in."

"Yet." Kiba gulped. "Who knows what…geeky things Sasuke well infect him with. I mean get this, yesterday Naruto was mumbling chemistry stuff during our math class."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I think Sasuke's got something to do with it. Why else would he nerdy?"

"Uh because he needs to improve his grades in order to compete in sports?"

Then it dawned on them.

"He's getting tutored."

"Why didn't he just ask me to help!?" Choji and Shika were silent for a bit after Kiba's comment, then burst out laughing. "The hells so funny!?"

"You. You are funny."

Kiba wanted to punch Shika in the face until he heard someone giggling behind him.

"Naruto needs a tutor so he can continue sports? Pathetic."

They all turned to see the one person they'd lest expected.

"Sakura?"

"Ch, Naruto always was an idiot. But who ever is tutoring him must be an even bigger one."

Now all of the boys were laughing at her. Which in turn made her snap.

"What the hell is so funny!?"

"You just called Sasuke an idiot."

"…WHAT!?"

It was now lunch time, and just like yesterday Sasuke met Naruto right outside his classroom.

"Is this going to be a daily thing now?" Naruto nudged Sasuke as the two of them began walking the halls.

"Perhaps…who knows I might get paid."

Naruto chuckled. "Might being the key word here." He then paused as an idea got to him. "I actually just wanna hang out today."

Inwardly Sasuke was a little shocked, but he kept his cool and glanced over at Naruto. "Oh? And do what?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Just not studying. Once a day is plenty for me."

Sasuke smiled. He never thought that Naruto would actually want to just 'hang out' with him. HIM. A total nerd. But…what can nerds and jocks talk about?

"…do you have any favorite books?" Sasuke asked smacking his inner self for even asking such a dumb question. Naruto pondered a bit.

"…does manga's count?"

"…what the fuck is a 'manga'?"

Naruto stopped which in turn made Sasuke stop. Was that a stupid question?

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A MANGA IS!?" apparently so. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke by the hand and was speed walking him somewhere, which made Sasuke blush a little.

"Dope, where are you taking me?"

"To the damn Library, where else?"

Sasuke had thought he was joking about the whole library part, but as it would turn out, he wasn't. He literally took Sasuke into the library.

"Here we are."

Naruto had taken him to the comfy zone (a part of the library in which had a coach and some chairs where people could read books). There he was face to face with a huge bookshelf full of manga's. Sasuke glanced at the shelf, pulled one out of the books, then scan it.

"Comics?"  
"Japanese's translated into English comics!"

"…what's the big differents between Japanese comics verses American ones?"

"Uh, we make DC and Marvel super hero comics while Japan makes other ones? Here-" Naruto handed him a random manga from the shelf. "You should read this one. You might like it." Sasuke put the one in his hand back on the shelf then took the one in Naruto's hand. "Oh!" Naruto grabbed a different book "Someone finally returned it! Finally!" He then dashed over to the coach then sat down. He then looked up at Sasuke then patted at the spot next to him. "Yeah wanna sit down?" Sasuke smiled as he walked over towards him.

"Yeah gonna bite?"

"Hm…nah. I'd rather have ramen."

Sasuke sat beside him and began flipping through the book.

Black Jack, it was an old manga, but a true classic. A series about an unlicensed doctor who travels all over the world to help those who can afford him. Yes, this indeed was Sasuke's kind of book. Sasuke was really enjoying the book, but what really made him happy was the concept that Naruto recommended it to him. That Naruto would know what kind of book he would like. He glanced over at Naruto who too looked content reading his book.

"What book are you reading?"

Naruto glanced up from his book then smiled.

"Kuroko No Basuke. It's about basketball."

"Hn." Sasuke glanced at his book. "Why basketball? Don't you play football?"

"Well, yeah. But I also play basketball during the winter season when I'm not playing football."

That got Sasuke's attention.

"You…play basketball?"

"You bet!" Naruto was pumped. "It's not as physical sure, but it's still competitive! I love it!" Naruto then stopped then lowered his head as he remembered something. " *cough* so uh, yeah. I get that you probably don't care much for sports…"

"You getting me?" Naruto glanced up. "I mean, sure I don't play them, but I like watching them. Though at most times I'm usually yelling because the ref is being an idiot."

Naruto was now laughing "Yeah, I know what you mean."

The two of them had spent most of their time talking about sports. Which Naruto found amusing. He had no idea that Sasuke would like sports. Before he knew it the bell had rung.

"…Has it really been that long?" Naruto looked at his digital watch just to verify. Yep, it was time for their next class. "I got ta go. See you after school, okay?" and with that he ran off. Sasuke chuckled to him self as he walked up to the shelf and pulled out one last manga before going to the book keeper.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Quiet…Unload her, gently now!" Jack stared at the blanket that covered the patient "Pardon us…the sudden visit." Jack removed the blanket to find his patient masked. He was quite annoyed._

"_You want to conceal her identity so badly? Fine, I won't ask. No doubt you brought her here…to avoid starting rumors at a proper hospital."_

"_W-well…" The man replied "I'm . I work at side Scuttle Hospital. No hospital can handle this operation. I believe you're the only one who can."_

"_Ah such trust…" Replied Black Jack._

_Dr. Crab then removed more of the blanket to reveal a huge lump on the patient's stomach._

"_A tumor?" Black Jack commented a out loud in shock "Phew, it's huge."_

"_It's a cystoma." Dr. Crab explained._

"_And you want me to remove it."_

"_It's a teratoid cystoma."_

"_Ah hah. I see…" _

"Ah-hem!" startled Sasuke had glanced up to see his teacher glancing down at him. "I would expect this kind of behavior from other students. But not from you." The teacher then took the manga from Sasuke's hands. "You can have it after class."

Sasuke pouted in his seat as the teacher walked away and continued the lecture. He was just getting to the good part…

"Sasuke?" Sasuke turned to face Neji.

"Yeah?"

"I been thinking-"

"How that been doing for yeah?"

Neji rolled his eyes and continued "Did something…good happen?"

Sasuke looked at him confusingly "Dude, the teacher just took my book."

"You know what I mean." Neji commented dully. "You've just been smiling a lot lately and I haven't been seeing you during lunch. What's up?"

Proving his point, Sasuke's smile a little grew bigger. He couldn't help it. But that didn't mean he had to explain it…even if it was tempting.

"I haven't the slightest clue as to what you're talking about." Sasuke commented as pulled out yet another manga.

"…okay since when do you read manga?" Neji then glanced at the book cover "…or one that's about basket ball for that matter."

"It's actually quite good once you give it a chance…"

"…do I even know you anymore?"

Once the bell had ringed, Sasuke got up and walked up to the teacher.

"I don't want to catch you reading in my class, Sasuke."

"And I wouldn't either." 'since you'd just end up taking them away' Sasuke added to himself. The teacher returned his book and Sasuke walked out of his class. Only two more classes…until the tutoring. He felt as gitty as a school girl. But he kept his cool. After all, he wasn't a school girl. He was an Uchiha, and as such had a reputation to up hold. So instead, he continued from where he had left off and continued to read his Black Jack book. He was dying to know more about the amazing Doctor Black Jack's case. It looked interesting. Hell, more interesting than anything that was going on in any of his classes. Which really said a lot since he actually liked learning.

"He read a manga, in class today." Neji explained to Shino.

"…what's a manga?"

"Ch, some kind of comic book…"

"Hm…I like comics."

"You're not helping."

"Okay, so Sasuke's been acting…odd. Do you propose we go spy on him?"

"Yes, yes that's exactly what I'm proposing! Come on!"

Shino sighed as Neji dragged him off after a wild goose chase after Sasuke.

"You seem…rather happy today." Gaara commented to Naruto as the two of them were walking down the hall. "Did something good happen?"

Naruto's smile grew. Only two more classes and he could go hang out with Sasuke again! But…he couldn't tell Gaara that…

"I don't know what you're talking about."

As if right on cue, since none of them were paying any attention, Naruto had bumped right ontop of Sasuke; thus causing them to fall in such a manner that Naruto was hovering just above Sasuke…

"Heh heh….Oohps."

Sasuke just laid there blush fairly evident on his face. Naruto was so close to him, he could feel the others breath. Sasuke prayed to the gods (if there was any) that Naruto wouldn't hear his uncontrollable heart beat. Naruto started getting up slowly. He then glanced at the long forgotten book.

"Oh, you're uh, still reading that huh?" Naruto stated as he picked up the book hoping to break the awkward silence while changing the topic. Sasuke could only nod, in fear that his voice would betray him as he slowly got up himself.

Neji just stood there speechless. Was Sasuke…blushing like a high school girl? Mean while Shino was having a hard time trying not to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Both Neji and Shino jolted from the threating voice and turned oh so cautiously to come face to face with Gaara. Gaara may not of played football, but everyone knew how violently aggressive he could be when he played soccer.

"Ah er, n-nothing!" Neji replied nervously. Shino in turned nodded his head franticly. Hands down he had never seen a death glair that threating. It promised death. Gaara just looked at the two of them for a while, until the bell broke his concentration.

"Come on Naruto. We're gonna be late for class."

Naruto glanced back at Gaara as Gaara started walking off.

"Oh ah, right! Well, uh, see yeah later Sasuke!" He yelled as he ran to catch up with Gaara.

"Sasuke, we need to talk." Neji replied very seriously to Sasuke as the three of them started walking off to class.

"Do you know why Nerds don't hang out with Jocks?" Neji began as there next class started. "Because Jocks scare Nerds."

"Especially if that Jock is named Gaara." Shino added in, still traumatized by the glair.

"But…Naruto's not threating." Sasuke commented defensively. " He's mainly an idiot. …a nice idiot, but an idiot non the less."

Shino and Neji just looked dully at Sasuke.

"W-what? What is it?"

"Sasuke…do you…actually 'like' Naruto?"

"NO!" Sasuke jolted up red as a tomato.

"Uhiha! Step out side, now!"

Embarrassed Sasuke sulked as he walked outside of the classroom. His friends could be real douchebags sometimes…

"Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small, to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Nerd and the Jock ~"

"…Shino, please stop singing that pathetic excuse of a Disney re-mix of beauty and the beast."

Shino just chuckled. He was getting a kick out of this.

Finally! School was over for the day! Sasuke bolted to the library. He never thought he'd ever grow tried of his classes, but he was. Especially when it was cutting into his time to see Naruto.

"And where do you think your going~?" Sasuke came to a complete hault when he saw Shino leaning against the library door.

"Oh uh, hey…Shino *cough* I'm just, going to the library…to study. You?"  
"Oh you know, the usual. Poke my nose into places it doesn't belong."

"…You're not seriously gonna stalk me…are you?"  
Shino only smirked and Sasuke sighed. He wasn't going to escape from this.

"Fine." He then walked in to see another surprise.

"Oh, hey Sasuke~Kun." Sakura sing sang as she sauntered towards Sasuke as Kiba twitled his thumbs together as he sat at Sasuke and Naruto's usual studying spot. "Rumor has it you're tutuoring."

The door opens and Sasuke turned to meet eye contact with Naruto.

"And I was wondering…" Sakura continued. "Would you mind tutoring me, Sasuke~Kun?"


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto just stood there dumbfounded. Did he just hear Sakura correctly? Wait…then it dawned on him. He knew Sasuke's name sounded familiar! Sakura turned him down because of him! He smacked himself, how could he be so stupid?

Meanwhile Sasuke was having different thoughts. 'WHY THE FUCK IS SHE HERE!?' Sasuke was practically yelling inside his head. Sakura drove him nuts. Hell, he couldn't stand her.

"Well?" Sakura chimed. Sasuke shivered. Even her voice creeped him out.

"…I have more than plenty of people that I'm already helping."

"But Sasuke~Kun " she whined "I really need your help!" she then pulled out her wallet. "And I am more than welling to pay."

Sasuke groaned. This girl never knew when to quit. Naruto started turning around. He could not believe this was happening. But Shino pulled onto his arm to stop him.

"As Sasuke stated he has more than plenty of people he's tutoring. Me, Naruto…and Kiba, weren't you gonna join us?"

Kiba gulped. He didn't like the spot he was in at all.

"Well, uh, I-"

"Then why can't he tutor one more person?!" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Because that be one too many." Shino explained calmly.

Annoyed Sakura stormed off. Naruto stood there in silence.

"You shmuck!" Kiba yelled at Shino. "The hell man, the hell!"

"…well isn't this your fault in the first place? Why else would you be here?"

Kiba jerked. Yeah it kinda was his fault… and he did originally came to apologize to Naruto… but he sure as hell wasn't gonna admit that to THIS…uh, NERD.

"No! I…I came here to check out a book!"

Shino chuckled at Kiba's reaction. "…you read?"

"YES I READ!" Kiba yelled.

"Ch, whatever." Sasuke started walking up to Naruto. "Let's start the tutoring."

But Naruto didn't move. This in turn made Sasuke worry. Naruto looked pissed.

"…what's up?"

Naruto clenched his fist.

"Are you two…going out?"

Sasuke just stood there speechless. Did Naruto actually think that he and Sakura-? Sasuke burst out laughing. Naruto jolted his head towards Sasuke.

"What's so funny!?"

"You're angry cause of that?! What are you jealous?"

Naruto blushed. Then Sasuke instantly stopped. That wasn't the reaction he wanted to see. "Your not…are you?"

Not responding Naruto bolted out of the library.

"Naruto!" He was gonna go after him, but Shino held him back.

"If he wasn't gonna answer now what makes you think chasing him well? Sides-" He then turned towards Kiba. "We have all the answers right here.~"

"….I hate you."

Naruto ran all the way home. He was angry. He… didn't really get why. He knew he HAD liked Sakura but… didn't he already get over her? Was he really jealous? Just then his phone rang. He picked it up.

"…hello?"  
"Hello Naruto."

Naruto was just about to drop his phone from shock.

"S-Sakura?"

She giggled. "Oh course. Who else would I be?"

"Kiba, Shika, Gaara…Ino."

There was silence before she coughed and changed the subject.

"Anyhow, I was wondering if you'd like to go out tomorrow."

Tommorow? Tommorow was a Friday so he didn't have tutoring…wait…

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Uh, we're not even friends."

"What do you mean? How else would I've gotten your number if we weren't? You gave it to me, remember?"

"I also remember giving it to you hoping you'd call it to tell me if you wanted to go to prom with me, to not only get no reply but to also find out you went with someone else."

"…You still sore about that?"  
"No, I'm mainly sore from the fact you never bothered to tell me that, that you told me you didn't wanna go out with me because of some person, who at the time, I thought you made up. Then the fact that you never talked to me since then. Hell, aside from today I haven't even SEEN you since then."

"Then all the more reason to go hang out. To catch up."

"Oh? Like how tutoring with me and Sasuke has been?"

Bingo. There was a long silence.

"Look, Sakura, I DID like you. Then you broke my heart…literally. So…I just don't want anything to do with you."

"…what?"

"Bey." And just like that he hung up and flopped onto his bed. Nope, he wasn't feeling jealousy. He was over Sakura. But…the idea of Sakura with Sasuke…made his blood boil. Why?

Sasuke was walking home in silence. Naruto liked Sakura. Sakura turned Naruto down to go after him. So what did Sasuke look like in Naruto's eyes? Probably a douche. Sasuke just felt miserable. He shouldn't of followed Naruto that day when he saw him running through those empty halls. He shouldn't of followed him through those doors and talked to him. Hell…he shouldn't of fallen for him. Naruto back then didn't even know who he was. But Sasuke knew him.

It started when he was walking home from middle school. It was a nice sunny day and he was just minding his own business, until he came across a few kids picking on a fox. It was a cub and was buried in the sand with only i's head sticking out. The kids were throwing rocks at it. Sasuke knew it was wrong but…those kids were huge… but then, he appeared. Naruto. Naruto had somehow managed to beat the ever living crap out of them, even though he was the same age and height as he was. He then digged the poor fox out and took it home while calming it. "There there, it's alright. Lets take you home and treat those wounds." Then Sasuke saw it. Naruto's famous smile. Whether it was the fact that he was strong or had a great smile Sasuke didn't know which made him fall hard for him at first sight, but as time went on, Sasuke started liking everything about him. Hell, he even choose to go to his high school and went to every game Naruto was in. Well, the football ones anyways, but if had known he played basket ball too he would of went. Sasuke had groaned. Why did the dope like someone like Sakura? Was it because…she was a girl?

"I'm home." Sasuke stated as he entered the house and took off his shoes.

"Wha-? Uh welcome home." His brother Itachi replied from the kitchen. "Don't you have something going on today…after school?"

"No."

Sasuke took a wiff and walked into the kitchen. Something smelt good.  
"What yeah making?"

"Pasta."

Sasuke looked at him dully for a sec.

"…since when?"

Itachi sighed. "Since I have a date coming over."

"…SINCE WHEN!?" Itachi was silent. That wasn't like him. "…who is she?"

"Well-"

"I'M HERE, UN!" The door slamed open. "Are they gone?"

Itachi sighed. "Diedara come here."

Sasuke turned and made eye contact with a blond male which just shocked the hell out of him.

"Diedara this is my younger brother Sasuke…Sasuke this is Diedara…my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet yeah, un!"

Sasuke just blinked a couple of times, then turned to face Itachi.

"You're gay?"

Itachi gulped. He knew if his parents found out they flip and probably disown him. Hence why he waited tell he thought everyone would be gone to invite his 'date' over. But… he had no idea how Sasuke would react.

"…yes."

"…huh." Sasuke then went to the fridge and grabbed a soda then went to the living room. Now Itachi was blinking a couple of times. He didn't know what Sasuke's reaction was going to be but…he wasn't expecting that.

Itachi then walked into the living room.

"Are you…okay with that?"  
"Do you need my permission?" Sasuke asked as he took a sip of his soda.

Itachi sighed in relief.

"Un! Dose Sasuke-chan have a boyfriend?" Diedara commented as he too walked into the room. Sasuke nearly choked on his soda.

"Deidara!" Itachi warned.

"What? I was just asking, un!"

Sasuke remained silent.

"…no."

"Oh? But from the sound of your voice…you like someone?"

Sasuke blushed and jerked his head in a different direction.

"None of your bees wax."

That however made Diedara as excited and cheery as a high school girl.

"Oh come on, come on! Un! What's he like? What's his name? Is he cute? Is he-"

"Oh dear god shut-up! I'll answer, I'll answer!"

Diedara sat down next to Itachi with a pillow clinched between his arms and chest.

"…His name is Naruto…he's…an idiot, but a nice idiot."

"Aaaw. Sounds so sweet and fluffy~"

"He's a jock."

"…Oh…jocks are so gay."  
"Diedara, not helping."

Sasuke continued on "…and he likes girls…"  
"…did he say that?"

"Well, uh, no. But…he did like Sakura."

"Ew, that pink haired check who stalked you all the way home that one time?"

"Yeah…and I think he still likes her."

"Aw, honey come here."

Sasuke walked over to Deidara and sat in between his legs. Diedara cuddled him.

"It's alright, there are other fish in the sea."

"But I don't want fish." Sasuke's eyes began to water "I…I wanted Naruto." Tears began to pour out of his eyes as Diedara began cooing him. Sasuke had never felt this hurt before in all his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto just sat there glaring at his book. He didn't get one word of it.

"Dope." Sasuke sighed. "Here this means blah blah blah…etc"

Naruto wasn't paying attention. Well, to what he was saying anyways. He was however paying attention to something else. Sasuke's lips. There was something about them that seemed to draw him in. They looked so soft he wondered…he was slowly leaning towards Sasuke, who at that time was glancing down at the book and was unprepared for what was about to happen next. Naruto kissed him. Naruto could feel fireworks going off inside him. But when he noticed Sasuke had stopped talking and was looking at him with wide eyes, Naruto pulled back.

"Er…sorry? Let's…let's just for-"

Then Sasuke had pulled Naruto towards him and planted a kiss right back. Naruto was just in shock. But only for a moment. He…liked Sasuke's sudden boldness. He then wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Sasuke then moaned which in turn made all of Naruto's blood run south. The sound was really turning him on. He then pulled back to see Sasuke in a daze like state. It was just so…fuckable. He then pulled on one of Sasuke's sleeves, stretching the collar of his shirt to expose Sasuke's neck, then attacked it.

"Ah~!"

His cock twitched. Did…did Sasuke's too? He brought the two of them closer together so that their hard ons were rubbing, then began moving to develop friction.

"N-Naruto! I-I'm-!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Naruto woke up. What. The…WHAT THE *U#YU$ &Y! Did... Did he just have a dirty dream about him and Sasuke!? Lefting his blanet he had found the answer.

"Great. Just great."

He hoped into the shower and let the cold water hit him. …stupid hormones.

Once he got out he heard his phone ring. He sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?"  
"Yo."

"Morning to you too Kiba."

"So…rumor has it YOU turned down Sakura."

"…how did you-?"  
"Way to go man!"

"Kiba, who told you that?"

"Ino, who heard it from Hinata."

I rolled my eyes.

"Girls and their gossip."

"So…what now?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know…"  
"Hey uh…do I really have to go to the tutoring thing? I don't wanna go if Shino's going."

"Why?"  
" 'Cause he's a shmuck!"

"Whatever." Naruto glanced at his clock. "Look I got to get ready to go, I'll catch up with you latter."

"Kay then." They then hanged up and Naruto got dressed and packed his things then headed out of the door.

"…Where is he?"  
"Who?" Naruto replied to Gaara's question.

"Sasuke."

Naruto blushed. "W-what m-makes you t-think that I know!?"

"…well you have been spending time together, you know, with the tutoring and all."

"Wait wha-HOW DID YOU FIND OUT!?"  
"What? Was it a secret? I figured since Kiba told me it wasn't…"

"…He's a dead man." Naruto mumbled. "Why do you wanna know where he is anyways?"

"Figured since he's friends with that long haired kid if I find Sasuke, I'd find him."

"…one of Sasuke's friends? Why?"

"Just 'cause."

Naruto shrugged. "I…I haven't the slightest clue."

Once Naruto was in class he couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. Did…did he want to see Sasuke? Right after such a dream like that? If he did…that would just be damn awkward. Worst part was…he couldn't stop thinking about the dream.

"I need to go to the restroom!" Naruto yelled in the middle of the teacher's lecture.

"Naruto-! *Sigh* fine, just, go."

And with that Naruto bolted to the nearest bathroom to fix his 'problem'.

"Wait…Naruto likes Sakura?" Neji commented after Shino explained what happened yesterday.

"Apparently."  
"Why?"  
"Do I look like an answer key?"

Neji sighed. "And he was Sasuke's first crush too…what a drag."

"…wait you're seriously giving up?" Shino asked surprised.

"Huh?"  
"Shouldn't we be trying to help Sasuke by making Naruto fall for him? After all, we are Sasuke's friends."

"Well, that is true…but, what can we do?"  
"Oh wow. I thought you of all people would have a plan for something like this."  
"…it's not like I have any experience…"  
"Who needs experience when they read fan fic-"  
Neji covered Shino's mouth "I told you to keep that a secret!"

Once the bell rang Neji and Shino went in search of Sasuke. Only to find somebody else instead.

"Shit, it's Naruto!"

"And Gaara following close behind…"

"What's he doing!?"

"Who knows."

They watched and lesson to the conversation.

"You're seriously gonna follow me until he shows up?" Naruto commented dully to Gaara.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to him."

"…do you even know him?"  
"I know that if I follow you, I'll find Sasuke, and if I find Sasuke-"  
"You'll find the long haired kid, yeah I know. I heard."  
Neji gulped.

"What the fuck does he want with me!?" Neji paniced.

"Huh. Must have pissed him off yesterday."

Neji was now scared. He had been bullied one too many times to wanna stick around and find out what Gaara would do to him.

"Sorry Shino but, you're on your own!" and with that, bolted.

"…wuss." He then continued to follow Naruto. Maybe Gaara was right. If he followed Naruto…He might find Sasuke. That and, he might hear something interesting.

"Kiba also told me that him and some Shino kid are gonna go to the tutoring session too."

Shino perked at that.

"I actually don't know. Shino I think made that up but…"

"Kiba doesn't want to?"

Shino twitched at that. He BETTER.

"I think it's because Shino likes messing with him."

Well, I do Shino thought to himself smirking as he remembered Kiba's reactions from the previous day.

"Yeah, sounds like him…what about the other?"

"Wasn't there."

"…hm."

Shino couldn't contain it anymore. Why Gaara wanna know about Neji? He sighed yes curiosity did kill the cat, but cats have nine life's.

"So…how are you two doing today?" Shino asked as he came up from behind them.

"Oh, hey Shino." Naruto commented casually.

"Where's your friend?" Gaara immediately asked.

"Why?" Shino smirked.

"None of your business."

"Really? Then I guess…knowing where my friend is is none of your business."

Shino gulped, but he kept his cool. He was the one with the power…but Gaara had the strength…

Gaara glared at him. He didn't like this cocky bastered.

"By the way…seen Sasuke today?"  
Naruto shook his head.

"No…not since yesterday…"

"You mad at him? Yeah know…since Sakura showed up?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he cracked his knuckles. "Where is she?"

"Gaara-" Naruto warned.

"What? I just…wanted to say hello."  
"With your fist?" Shino pointed out.

"I just…can't stand her." Gaara admitted. "Not after what she did…"

"What? Turning him down."

"Oh way more than that."

"Gaara." Naruto hissed. He didn't wanna talk about it.

"No it's my fault." Shino confessed. "I hinted at it. Even though it was something I could of picked up as a awkward topic to discus in front of you."

Naruto smiled. He was starting to respect this guy.

"Nah it cool man. It's just…after yesterday…"  
"At the library?"  
"Actually no. After." Naruto pulled out his phone. "Take a look." He handed Shino his phone.

"Holly-" appearently Sakura had left a lot of text messages on his phone. "What's up with this?"

Naruto sighed.

"She tried to hook up with me to get close to Sasuke. I turned her down."

The two of them were silent.

"SAKURA!" Gaara yelled and bolted.

"Gaara come back!" Naruto called as he ran after him. Leaving Shino behind with Naruto's phone. Shino cuckled. Maybe Gaara wasn't such a bad guy…he just had anger issues with brut strength.

"So he turned her down huh?" he smirked. So Sasuke MIGHT have a chance after all. He then opened Naruto's phone book on his phone then typed a number in it. Then wrote Naruto's number on another piece of paper. "Sasuke SO owes me." He then closed his phone then walked to his next class.


	8. Chapter 8

Shino was looking through Naruto's text messages during the next class. He actually felt pretty sorry for Naruto. No one deserved to go through all that. No one. The phone then buzzed. There was a new text. Well, Naruto did give him his phone to look though his messages so… Shino clicked on it and read it.

Kiba - Yo! What up?

Shino's eyebrow raised. Kiba huh? Hm…this was gonna be fun.

Naruto – nothing much…

Kiba – IKR? Wish you had this class with me. This class is so lame.

Naruto - why would I want to go to a class that's lame?

Kiba – …you're supposed to say 'yeah me too man'

Naruto – then what's the point of texting someone if you already know what they're gonna say? Or…can't even see…

Kiba - …who are you?

Naruto – Guess.

Kiba - ….why do you have his phone?

Shino – He let me see it and left me with it.

Kiba - …idiot

Naruto – you still haven't guessed who I am

Kiba – Do I have too? Shino you are the only wise ass I know how tries to mess with me

Naruto – Ah you know me so well

Kiba - …I wish I didn't know you at all

Naruto – Oh really? I think you don't know much about me at all

Kiba – Ch, like you know me so well

Naruto – You play both football and basket ball, you're a total jock. You're a virgin. You have a pet dog. Your other friends are Gaara and Shino…what else do I need to know?

Kiba – O,o …HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?

Naruto – I'll tell you, after school. Meet me on the roof.

Kiba - I don't think I trust you.

Naruto – I never said that you should

Kiba hadn't replied after that. So Shino assumed he was done. Shino smirked. This was going to be fun. He then turned to face Sasuke.

"Pst, Sasuke." Shino whispered "Catch." He threw a piece of paper at Sasuke and caught it.

"Shino I already have your number."

"It's not mine…it's Naruto's."

Sasuke jerked and froze in place.

"H-How the hell did you get this?!"

"With this." Shino showed him Naruto's cell phone. "Here." He then tossed that to him as well.

"Wait wha- why do you have his phone!?"

"Does it matter? Anyhow, since you always meet up at lunch…I'd figure you'd give it to him."

Shino wasn't gonna let Sasuke run away from this one. Not when he was around anyways.

"Shino-" Sasuke warned.

"You're welcome." He cheered. "No seriously, you're welcome. You'll thank me for this."  
"Why couldn't you do this?"

"Because I'm cirious if Gaara is going to either 1 find Neji during lunch or 2 kill Sakura. Two outcomes in which I really want to see."

Sasuke blinked a couple of times. Shino was so weird.

"Shit." Naruto commented as he was looking through his bag in the middle of the hall.

"Can't find your phone?"

Kiba commented dully.

"Yeah I- …how did you know that?"

"Shino has it."

Naruto smacked himself on the face. Duh!

"Can you text him for me so we can meet up somewhere?"

"Ah no. I've already texted already one too many times. Who knows, maybe by doing it again he'll know where I live too."

"Wha- Oh never mind. I don't even care." Naruto zipped up his bag and slugged it over his shoulder. "I'll find him later…speaking of find…have you seen Gaara?"

Kiba's eyes grew wide.

"You seriously TOLD him? You mad? He's gonna KILL her."

"Yeah…that's why I asked."

"Sorry man, I haven't." He patted him on the back. "Maybe we'll see him during lunch. For now let's just get to class."

Naruto groaned but followed behind Kiba to their next class.


	9. Chapter 9

The bell rang and Sasuke walked nervously to Naruto's class to meet up. He shouldn't be nervious though. He was just returning his phone and all…that and this wasn't the first time he did this. But after what happened yesterday…

"Oi! Dope!" Sasuke had yelled from across the hall. Welp, now or never. But to his surprise Naruto bolted. "the hell?" shouldn't it be the other way around? Sasuke then chased after Naruto.

Why is Sasuke chasing me!? Naruto panicked. After a dream like that he was afraid he was gonna do something he was gonna regret to Sasuke. So he thought the best way to avoid that was to avoid Sasuke. …which doesn't really help if Sasuke was chasing him.

"Damn he can run-" Sasuke was now panting. He had completely lost him. "Great. Now he's pissed at me. …Damn it!" Sasuke then punched some poor random kids locker. Why? Why did the idiot have to fall for someone like Sakura? He wanted to cry. But he wouldn't…not in public anyways. Sasuke decided to head to the restroom.

"Hello?" Sasuke comment as he walked in. He didn't want to start bawling knowing someone else was already here.

"…Please tell me your Sasuke."

"Neji? What are you doing here?"  
"Hiding…from Gaara."

Sasuke sighed "Jocks."

"Yep."

Sasuke slid against the wall and sat down. He really needed to release. Neji walked out of one of the bathroom stalls and saw that Sasuke's eyes were watery. Neji felt bad, he didn't like seeing Sasuke like this.

"He…really is an idiot like you said." Neji commented as he joined by sitting next to Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he wiped his eyes. Naruto really was an idiot.

"There you are!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger as he saw Shino. "Give me back my-!"

"Sh!" Shino said as he put his index finger on his lips. Tilting his head in confusion he then walked over to where Shino was and saw what it was Shino was staring at.

"God damn it Gaara." Naruto mumbled as he saw Gaara pining Sakura against a wall and talking to her in a threating voice. She already had a black eye. This wasn't looking too good.

"I like how he's not afraid to hit a girl."

"…Shino are you even human?"

"Some people think I'm god."

Naruto sighed and was about to walk over towards them but Shino stopped him.

"I don't have your phone. Sasuke does. You need to go talk to him."

Naruto was dumbstucked.

"Why does Sauske have my phone?"  
"Don't you two meet up during lunch? I thought it would be more convenient."

Now Naruto just felt shitty. Sasuke was trying to give him back his phone, and what did he do? He ran away.

"There's not much time left. Either go stop your scary ass and piss off friend from beating someone who deserves it or…go find Sasuke to get your phone back. What's it gonna be?"

Naruto sighed. Helping Saukra WOULD be the RIGHT thing to do…but he really wanted his phone back…and apologize to Sasuke.

"I'm…gonna go find Sauske. Could you make sure Gaara doesn't kill her?"  
"Sure." Shino smiled. Naruto smiled right back before going off and looking for Sasuke. "I'll make sure he doesn't kill her ALL the way. Get 'em Gaara." He whispered cheered. He didn't wanna get caught but man oh man did he love seeing a good fight.

Naruto was stumped. Where the hell was Sasuke? He wasn't in the library… shit. Naruto had to go to the restroom. Rushing through the halls he went to the nearest bathroom only to come to a screeching halt.

"Sasuke?"

Yep. There sitting on the floor was Sasuke with tears falling off his checks and red eyed. Naruto had felt an urge to hug him but ignored it. He needed to know what was wrong. He then crowed down.

"Teme. These tears don't really suit you." He said as he wiped one of the tears off of Sasuke's check. Sasuke was blushing. Welp, this was embarrassing.

"Well-" Neji got up "I should probably get going….Bey!" and with that ran out leaving the two of them alone.

"Neji…" Sasuke groaned. What kind of friend abandons their friends at a time like this? Naruto chuckled.

"Now. What's wrong?"

Sasuke was speechless. What the hell was he gonna say? I'm jealous of you and Sakura? Ha! Fat chance!

"…do you hate me?" Shit. He couldn't believe that came out of his mouth. …but he did want to know…

"Wha- what makes you think-"  
"You haven't talked to me since yesterday and you ran away during lunch you shmuck!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. Wow, he really was a douch bag.

"No I…I don't hate you…" Naruto than scooted next to him "In fact I like you a lot."

Sasuke blushed. He probably meant as a friend but… he said he LIKED HIM!

Neji smiled (he was right outside the restroom lessoning and making sure no one else got in). Things were starting to sound good.

"Ah, there you are."

Neji jolted. He turned slowly. "G-Gaara? Huh…what are you doing here?"

Gaara smirked and looked at something next to him. Neji's eye's followed his glance and notice it was at the boy's restroom sign. Neji gulped. He then remembered something Shino had told him.

'Shouldn't we be trying to help Sasuke by making Naruto fall for him? After all, we are Sasuke's friends.'

Neji gulped. If he was gonna help Sasuke he was gonna need to make sure Gaara didn't go in there and ruin the mood. Even…if it meant getting slugged.

"Say uh, can we talk somewhere… not here?"

Gaara nodded and followed Neji. 'Sasuke you owe me big time!' Neji thought to himself.

Meanwhile Shino was a little torn. He knew Neji was probably guarding the door so no one would come in and ruin whatever was going on with Naruto and Sasuke in the bathroom. But there was also whatever was going on with Gaara and Shino. Two things in which he wanted to see… Well after seeing Gaara and Sakura earlier he decided to follow Gaara and Neji so that incase Gaara got mad or something Shino could go and try to save his friend. Try being the key word. But he knew it would probably be the right thing to do. So, he ran of after the two.

This was an awkward situation. Sasuke's eyes were still a little watery, his face a little flushed from all the tears and blushing for whatever reason, and Naruto couldn't do nothing. Mother fucking nothing and it was driving Naruto nuts!

"…Thanks." Sasuke whispered. God damn it Naruto wanted to do something!

"N-no problem." Naruto blushed. Why was he feeling this way?

They sat like that together until the bell rang and Naruto got up.

"Come on." He stated as he offered Sasuke his hand. Sasuke held onto it then was pulled up a little too hard and collided into him. They froze, they were so close to each other-

"Oi! There you are!" Kiba cheered as he entered the bathroom. Naruto and Sasuke pulled apart fast.

"Ah yeah…here I am…"  
Kiba glanced back in forth between Naruto and Sasuke. Something was going down but he couldn't figure out what.

"Come on man, lets get to class."

Naruto nodded and followed Kiba. He then glanced back at Sasuke.

"Guess I'll see yeah on Monday…"

Sasuke then jerked as he remembered something.

"Dope!" He followed them out of the restroom and gave something to Naruto. "Your phone!"

"Oh thanks." Naruto then took his phone from Sasuke blushing slightly as their hands glazed.

"Earth to Naruto~" Kiba commented.

"Imma coming, imma coming!" He then ran off after Kiba.

Sasuke then let out a huge sigh.

"Until Monday…"  
"Or Saterday, or Sunday…"

Sasuke jerked as he turned to face Shino.

"You didn't forget that I gave you his number did you? That and I typed in yours into his. So…call each other."

"SHINO!"

They both turned around to see on pissed off Neji.

"What did you do this time?"  
"I'll tell yeah later, for now, RUN."

And with that they bolted with an angry Neji hot on their trail.

"I'm gonna KILL YOU!"


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke was hesitant. He was looking at the little note Shino had given him the day before.

'So call him.' He remembered Shino saying to him.

Sasuke sighed. But… about what? That and…wouldn't it seem weird that he would have his number? After all, Naruto didn't give it to him, Shino did. Sasuke sighed. He knew Shino meant well but… just then his phone ringed.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked as he answered it.

"Hey Sasuke!"

He froze. Was this…Naruto?

'I typed your number into his too.'

Sasuke face palmed himself. Shino…

"Uh hey…*cough* what's up?"

"Nothing much…I just noticed your number in my phone book…did you do that?"  
"NO!" Sasuke then covered his mouth. He didn't mean to yell. "I mean, Shino did it…"

"Hm, and let me guess, since we are talking about Shino here, he probably took the liberty of giving you my number too didn't he?"  
Sasuke gulped. "Y-yeah. He did."  
"…Then why didn't YOU call me Teme!?"

Sasuke felt a little relived. He was glad that Naruto didn't find it weird that Sasuke had his number.

"I obviously had more important things to do." He lied, but in a joking matter.

"Who you talking to?" Itachi walked into the room. Sasuke gave him a sh sound which in turn made Itachi skeptical. Sasuke never did that. Not even if the president of the United States was on the other line…unless-

"Are you Naruto?" Itachi asked into the phone after having snatched it from Sasuke.

"Uh yeah? …who's this?"

"Itachi! You give that back right now!" Sasuke was practically screaming.

"I'm his older brother Itachi. I've heard so much about you."

"Really?"

Sasuke was now blushing like crazy. "Don't tell him that!"

Itachi chuckled. "Hey, you should come over!"

Sasuke froze. What?

"Our parents aren't here for the whole weekend and I'm just DYING to meet you."

There was a pause. Sasuke was nervious. What was Naruto saying? Would he come?

"Oh of course that's alright! Here's the address!"

Sasuke's heart was beating like crazy. Naruto was coming over to HIS HOUSE!

"Great! See you soon!~" Itachi hung up. "See, that wasn't so hard."

Sasuke just glared at him. "What time is he coming?"  
"This afternoon for lunch."

"Lunch…got it." Sasuke then left the room.

"Where you going?"

"To the kitchen, where else? I gotta make the dope lunch."

Itachi smiled. Sasuke was a very good cook, but he wasn't usually in the kitchen because he thought cooking was 'girly'. But to see him want to cook for someone else… Itachi did an inner squeal. His brother could be so cute sometimes.

Sasuke was nervious. He had no idea what the dope like. He tried thinking back incase Naruto had mentioned something, anything at all.

'Yeah gonna bite?'

'Hm…nah. I'd rather eat ramen.'

…well, he could make that. But non of that instant stuff! Nope! Not while he was cooking. He didn't wanna seem cheap. So he went to the store and went out to buy his supplies for his home made ramen.

"…did someone buy Pho –hung noodles?" Itachi commented as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm making vietnamese noodles." Sasuke commented as he was cooking the pork.

"I didn't know you could cook that."

"Neither did I."

Itachi smiled. Sasuke was really working hard in making sure that everything was going to be perfect. He was cooking something new, he cleaned the house, went out of his way to look nice, hell he was even wearing an apron so he wouldn't be messy for his little 'play date'.

"Is he here yet! Un!" The front door slamed open. Sasuke froze.

"YOU TOLD YOU'R BOYFRIEND!?"

"Well, yeah. He wanted to meet Naruto too."

Sasuke groaned. This was going to be embarrassing!

Diedara walked into the kitchen. "Mmm, something smells good!"

Sasuke sighed. He just hoped things where gonna be alright.

Once dinner was ready Sasuke sat huddled on the coach looking at the time.

"…Did he say…what time?"

"Afternoon Sasuke. Don't worry, he'll be here."

"But…" Sasuke was pouting.

"Aw, he's so cute! Un!"

"I know right?"

"…well you two shut up?"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Sasuke stood up and ran toward the door in under 2 seconds flat. Hell, he opened that door as Naruto was still mid way to knocking his second knock.

"Uh hi." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke pushed his bangs back.

"Hey. Come in."

Sasuke moved to the side and Naruto walked in. Sasuke's heart was beating fast. He's HERE. He couldn't contain his excitement.

"Oi! So this is him? Un." Diedara commented out loud with his head poping out from the entry way. Naruto had glanced up (since he was kneeling down to untie and take off his shoes).

"Itachi? Wow…I didn't think there would be a blond in the family…"

Diedara laughed. "Not by blood no. But as time progresses I might." Diedara came out and introduced himself. "I'm Diedara. Itachi's –"

"Friend!" Sasuke interrupted. Diedara pouted.

"SPECAIL 'friend'."

"Best friends~" Itachi chimed in as he entered "I'm Itchai."

Naruto got up and shock both there hands.

"And I'm Naruto. It's nice to meet you."

"Mmm, would you look at those muscles." Diedara comment to Sasuke as the two of them were preparing lunch. "He defiantly works out. I say you made a good choice."

Sasuke sighed. Yeah…he did. If he was gonna be gay he might as well be gay for someone HOT.

"So, you play sports?" Itachi asked as the two of them waited for the others to prepare their food in the dinging room.

"Well…I was. I need to get my grades up in order to continue. Luckily though with Sasuke's help I should be able to do so." Naruto then glanced around the house. "Huh."

"What's up?"

"Well…I just noticed how nice of a place this is."

"Were you not expecting it to?"  
Naruto blushed then waved his hands back in forth in a horizontal manner.

"D-don't get me wrong! But since he's making me pay $20 a lesson I just wasn't expecting this place to be so…huge."

Huge didn't even begin to cover it. It was ginormous. A gigantic mansion. Itachi chuckled.

"Yeah know…there ARE other ways you can pay him."

"Huh?"

"DINNER!" Sasuke had bolted from the kitchen to the dining room table placing the huge serving bowl full of ramen. Sasuke may not of heard most of that conversation, but he did hear that last part.

"Oh wow! Ramen!" Naruto cheered, having completely forgotten Itachi's previous statement. "I love this stuff!"

Sasuke smiled, glad to of gotten that right.

"Good." Itachi added in "Sasuke had worked real hard on it."

Sasuke puffed red.

"Huh? Really?" Naruto said in aw before turning to face him "You made this?"

Sasuke face changed to an even darker shade of red.

"Y-yeah…"

Naruto smiled. "Can't wait to dig in then!"

Sasuke then sat himself next to Naruto. He was so nervous and excited that he wasn't sure if he could actually eat.

"So, sides sports what else do you like doing?" Itachi began starting a converstation.

"Hmm…" Naruto pondered as he slurped a chopstick full of ramen. "I like…reading manga. Playing video games…"

"Yeah draw?" Diedara asked a little too excitedly. Itachi sighed.

"Forgive him. He's trying to get a major in teaching so he can become an art teacher for high schoolers."

"Oh well…yeah on the side sometimes." He rubbed the back of his neck "But there more like doodles than works of art…"

Naruto was a bit nervous. It wasn't like they were asking him personal questions or anything but… he never even told his friends that he drew. It just didn't seem like something that would be considered 'cool'.

"Art is art regardless! Un!" Diedara cheered with his mouth full of food.

Itachi sighed. "You are such a goof." He then took his napkin licked the conner then wiped Diedara's mouth. "Here."

Naruto watched them. Sauske grew nervous. If they kept acting like a couple Naruto was gonna get suspicious!

KA BOOM

Naruto glanced out a near by window. It was now raining like crazy and one hell of a lighting show going on outside.

"Huh. I should probably be heading back before it gets any worse."

"Your kidding me right?" Itachi stated dully.

"Well, I gotta get home at some point."

"Ah like hell I'm gonna let my guest leave knowing that there's a storm like that outside! You are gonna spend the night!"


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke was twiddling his thumbs as he waited for Naruto to come out of the bathroom. Naruto was spending the night! IN HIS ROOM! Itachi had lied telling Naruto that Dieara was going to be sleeping on the coach (much to Diedara's dismay) so Naruto would have to share a bed with Sasuke. Sasuke was trying to take a deep breath. That wasn't until later. It was still afternoon so that wasn't going to happen for a few hours. Sasuke needed to relax.

Naruto was nerve wrecked. He had just gotten over the whole 'dream' thing and was sure he could control himself (hence the pause on the phone) but… HE WAS GONNA HAVE TO SHARE A BAD WITH HIM!? Naruto splashed some cold water on his face, hoping to wash off his dirty thoughts along with it. But sadly, no such thing happened.

"…are you sure this is a good idea?" Diedara asked worryingly to Itachi as they sat in the living room.

"Why wouldn't it? What other possible way could you get closer to someone than by sleeping with them?"

"As much as I want Sasuke to get his dream boy, I'm worried. Sasuke said Naruto liked some chick right?" Diedara looked down and stared at his clenched fist that were tightening around his knee caps.

"Look, I get that Sasuke's not MY little brother but…that doesn't mean I can't worry for him. I just don't wanna see him get hurt…like I was."

Itachi stood up and sat down next to him and held him in a hug. Diedara knew what it was like to fall for someone straight and turned down because of it. It really hurt him. Bad enough he cut his hand to the point it looked like there was a mouth in one of his hands.

"It won't. I promise."

Naruto had walked in, but silently enough so that the two of them couldn't hear him.

"…how long have you two been a couple?"

The two of them jolted and turned around to face him.  
"Huh?"  
"Well I mean, from the way the two of you are cuddling and the way you two were acting during dinner I assumed you were a couple." Naruto turned around. "Sorry for jumping to conclusions…"

"No, no. Not at all." Naruto turned around to see Itachi wave his hand beckoning him over. "Come join us. We don't mind sharing."

Sasuke just sat on his bed waiting. What was taking Naruto so long? Oh right, not bed time yet, so why would Naruto come looking for him in his room? Sasuke sighed. He's probably in the living room with the other two. He got up and headed on over.

"And then Itachi got so mad at him that the other guy wet himself and said he could of swore that Itachi's eyes turned red."

Sasuke stopped as he saw Naruto laughing. Sasuke blushed a little as he smiled. God Naruto was just so…gorgeous.

"What you two talking about?" He asked as he entered the room, wondering what was so funny.

"Itachi and Diedara were telling me how they became a couple!" Sasuke froze. "It's hysterical!"

"Well, I thought it was romantic. Un." Diedara replied in a dream like state.

"Wow, your idea of romantic is WAY different than mine."  
"Oh? And what do you consider romantic?"

"Uh…well," Naruto began embarrassingly "r-romantic stuff doesn't need to be dramatic. It can be something really simple."

"What's the fun in that? Un."

"Well, that just means that even the smallest things can be what triggers something romantic."

Sasuke took a seat and lessoned. This wasn't something he would expect to hear coming out of a jock.

"You sound like quite the romantic." Itachi smiled.

Naruto gave a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"More like too sappy. That's why my relationships never lasts." He stopped laughing then started staring at his shoes. "For whatever reason, everyone I go out with is expecting some sort of 'bad boy' or 'jock'. I mean, I am a jock since I play sports, but that doesn't mean I act like your every other typical stereotypical jock out there…"

Itachi nodded understandingly. Diedara was getting all teary eyed.

"That was like…so beautiful. Un."

Sasuke just sat there.

"…there's nothing wrong with the way you are." Naruto then glanced up at Sasuke. "At least you're still being who you truly are and not trying to be someone your not just to impress somebody. It just shows you're not afraid to be who you are, and that's really amazing since people expect you to be somebody else."

Naruto blushed. No one had ever told him something like that.

"You…really think so?"  
Sasuke blushed. "Of course dope! Other wise I wouldn't of said that!"

Naruto smiled, a genuine smile and laughed. Sasuke was now staring at him with a state of aw. He had never saw Naruto smile like that before. It was beautiful.

"What about you Sasuke?" Naruto leaned back towards Sasuke "What do you consider romantic?"

Sasuke blushed. "I uh… n-no comment!"

"What?! Naruto got up and stood right in front of Sasuke "I just told you what my thoughts were! You should too!"

"Well…I don't feel like it!"

"Stop being so stubborn Sasuke!" Naruto pouted as he sat next to him. "Teeeell uuuuss!" he whined as he shook Sasuke back in forth. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"Romanceiswhenyoucan'tkeepyourcoolandfeellikeanidi otwhenevertherenear!"

Sasuke was now panting. Not once in that sentence did he take a breath of air.

"Uh…O-kay?"  
Naruto had to admit he didn't get most of that, but he knew he wasn't gonna get Sasuke to repeat himself.

Itachi chuckled. His brother was just too cute.

"So, how about a game?"

Sasuke and Naruto glanced over at Itachi.

"What kind of game?"

"Well…you said you liked video games. Lets play go-cart."

"Ah hell yeah!" Naruto cheered as he pumped his fist in the air. "I'm game! Let's start!"

"God damn it!" Diedara yelled as Itachi blew up his cart as he drove on pass by.

"You should really know this by now… I always cum up from behind."

Diedara and Sasuke blushed. They got the joke. Luckily though Naruto was too into the game to notice.

"Neh Sasuke, you're not too good at this game, are you?"

'not with you moving right next to me…' Sauske thought to himself.

All four of them were smooched onto the coach so when ever Naruto moved Sasuke could feel it. They were so close that Sasuke was getting constant skin to skin contact with him. It was really distracting.

"I won!" Naruto cheered as he reached the goal. Itachi came second, Diedara third and Sasuke fourth, A.K.A last.

"That was a good game." Itachi comment as he got up to stretch. "But maybe we should get to bed." He smirked as he saw the two boys blush.

"C-couldn't Diedara share a bed with you since you two are a couple and all?"

Itachi twitched. Ah no, he was not going to let this little dope mess with his plans!

"We're not that far in our relationship!" Diedara yelled in an embarrassed like manner. "That's too soon!"

"That and you two are friends, so it should be okay."

Naruto was stumped. He had nothing to come back with.

"Good night you two~" Itachi and Deidara cheered as Sasuke lead Naruto to his room.

"…I'm sorry." Sasuke mumbled embarrassed. Naruto just stood there embarrassed too. Sasuke only had one set of p.j's so each of them wore one part of the suit. Sasuke got the top, Naruto got the bottoms.

'Well…I guess that's one way to get Naruto into my pants…' Sasuke thought to himself. …god he was such a perv.

"So uh…ready?" Naruto asked nerviously. Sasuke just nodded. They then both crawled into the bed. This was just so…awkward.

"…would you laugh if I told you that this was my first sleep over?"

Sasuke turned to face Naruto, who in turn was laying on his back looking up at the celling.

"Really?"  
"Yeah. Kiba doesn't wanna invite people over the night since he never knows when his annoying sister is gonna come home with some random boyfriend. Shikamaru thinks it would be too troublesome to set something up like that. And Choji has a part time night job all through the week, even on weekends."

Sasuke to then turned to face the celling.

"Well, I've never had to share my bed with anyone…if that counts."

Naruto chuckled.

"Sure, why not?"  
Sasuke smiled.

"Do…do yeah wanna go somewhere tomorrow?"

"…and do what?"  
Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know…just so long as it's not studying."

Naruto smirked as he nudged Sasuke. He knew what Sasuke was referring too.

"Why not go to Powels? They have tons of mangas there we could read without even paying."  
"Hn, sounds good to me."

They chatted and stayed that way for a while, until both of them fell asleep. Which, with out them knowing, ended up Naruto spooning Sasuke in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hn, morning Sasuke." Sasuke woke up to see Naruto above him with his fingers gently combing his hair. Sasuke blushed.

"G-good morning…"

Naruto smiled "Come on." He commented as he pulled Sasuke towards him. "Let's go take a shower."

Sasuke froze.

"Ah-ah shower?" Sasuke's voice gave way and squeaked.

Naruto chuckled.

"Why not? Were both boys."

Naruto pulled him off the bed and lead the way to the bathroom with their hands still in hand. Sasuke blushed. They were holding hands and they were gonna take a shower TOGETHER! Naruto had opened the door and pulled Sasuke in before he shutted the door with the other hand.

Naruto let go which made Sasuke a little sad at first, but then he saw Naruto take off his pants, SLOWLY. Naruto's eyes never left Sasuke's, and his smirk grew more devious as he continued drawing Sasuke's attention.

"Hn, Sasuke? Do you need some help-" Naruto husked as he walked over towards Sasuke. "Taking it off?"

Sasuke was so lost in his haze that all he could do was nod. Naruto leaned towards the top part of his p,j shirt and started unbuttoning it with his teeth. Sasuke couldn't help but think dirty thoughts as he continued watching Naruto's talented mouth at work. Once he got to the last button he then kissed the patch of skin just above the rim of boxers, which caused Sasuke to shiver. Naruto smirked and then with those dangerous seductive teeth pulled down his boxers. Sasuke trembled with anticipation as Sasuke's member stood out proud and hard.

"Na-Naruto…"

Naruto glanced up while his index finger ran up the underside of Sasuke's dick.

"Yeeees?" He said teasingly.

Sasuke moaned pleasurably. His mere touch was driving him crazy.

"Is there-" Naruto began as he started leaving a light trail of kisses up his inner thighs. "Something you want? Something…you NEED?"

Sasuke was now a panting and trembling mess.

"I-I-!"

"Yes?" Naruto stopped just right next to his pubic hairs and licked the sensitive patch of skin.

"AH!~" Sasuke was practically clinging to the wall. His legs felt like they could no longer hold himself up.

"I waiting~" Naruto husked near his member so that his dick could feel the hot breath that came out of his mouth.

"I-I want-no NEED you!"  
"Hm…need me to?"  
"TAKE ME!" Sasuke begged. He was slowly becoming a wanton slut. And it was all his fault. This fucking sexy blond's fault.

"And how do you want me to take you?" Naruto teased as he kissed the head of his cock. "gently-" he exhaled warm air from his mouth. "softly-" he ran his tong along side it "Slowly?" he then took it into his mouth and began pumping Sasuke in a painfully slow pace. Sasuke was going crazy with lust. He wanted to move his hips to move faster, but Naruto held them still with his hands along side him. Sasuke was now reduced to tears.

"I…I want you rough, hard, and fast!"

Naruto stopped all movement then pulled out and gave Sasuke the most seductive and sexyest look that Sasuke had ever seen.

"Good."

He then went back to sucking Sasuke only this time deep throating him and going incredibly fast. Sasuke wasn't gonna last much longer.

"Ah! Ah! N-NARUTO!"

And with that Sasuke came hard and woke up panting. He blinked a couple times. Oh shit. This was not the time or the PLACE to have cummed and still have a raging hard on. Sasuke was about to move and head for a shower but he couldn't move. Sasuke was trapped in Naruto's arms. Sasuke's face exploded. He was in sexual torture. Worst part was, since he was being spooned he could also feel Naruto's junk. REALLY NOT HELPING.

Sasuke began squirming, hopping he could somehow get loose. But alas, as a result Naruto held onto him tighter and bringing the two of them together. Which also made Naruto's member rub against his butt. Sasuke moaned. What he hated even more than the sexual torture was the fact that he was actually liking it.

"Na-Naruto-" His voice came out in a pleading tone. "P-please-!"

He was hoping Naruto would of heard him and waken up to let him go. But oh how wrong he was. Instead Naruto was having his own naughty dream about Sasuke. So when he heard Sasuke plea he thought that had been the Sasuke in his dream and continued. With a still powerful grip on Sasuke he began moving his hands along Sasuke's chest. One having moved up, causing Sasuke's shirt to buck up a bit, and run across one of his nipples. While the other hand, with the shirt having been raised a bit, was now on Sasuke's bare stomach and was moving in a circular motion that hit just the rim of his boxers.

"Ah ah-!"

Sasuke's back was arched as much as it could with Naruto trapping him in his grip, which in turn made his butt buck even more into Naruto's groin. Naruto bit into Sasuke's shoulder and moaned. Which caused a vibration that made Sasuke cum.

"Sh-shit!" Sasuke whined to himself. He came twice and he STILL had a hard on. Once the cumming was done it went back to hardening since he could now feel that Naruto had a hard on pressed up against his ass. At this point there was only one thing he could do.

"NARUTO YOU DOPE! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Startled Naruto jerked his eyes open to find the embarrassing position they were in. Naruto let go and practically jumped out of the bed.

"I-I-I…I'M SO SORRY!" and with that bolted into the bathroom.

Sasuke just sat there feeling frazzled and frustrated.

"Damn it…how am I suppose to deal with this if Naruto's in the shower?"


	13. Chapter 13

While Naruto was in the shower, Sasuke started washing the sheets.

"See? I told you if we left them alone it would sort it self out."

Sasuke sighed as he started the washing machine.

"Nothing happened."

"Bull shit! Un!" Diedara pointed an acussing finger. "Something must of happened if your washing your sheets! That and even if it was a messy wet dream, how could he not notice it?!"

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment as he started remembering what had just happened a few moments ago.

"See? Your blushing! What happened? Un!"

"…nothing." He mumbled quietly and embarrassingly.

"Oh come on! Pleeeeeeeeease?" Diedara whined as he rocked Sasuke back in forth.

"Does he need to?" Itachi smirked. "Just look at his pants."

Now Sasuke was just dead embarrassed. He was gonna change once he had gotten out of the shower and hoped no one would notice. But they did.

"Ooh! Sasuke had a wet dream about Naru-Chu! Un!"

"…Naru-Chu?"

"Admit it, it's a cute nickname! Un!"

Sasuke said nothing on the matter. "Just…just don't tell him about this, alright?"

"Hmph. Fine. Un."  
"Ch, who needs to if he just see's it?"  
Sasuke's face went scarlet red. If Naruto saw that he had cum himself he'd die from embarrassment!

Once the two of them had left Sasuke had thrown his dirty boxers and top into the load and grab a towel. Naruto should be done by now…right? Sasuke then headed towards the bathroom door and knocked.

"Naruto? Are you still in there? I need to take a shower."

Just then Naruto had opened the door. "Then come right in and take one!"

But Sasuke didn't move. Naruto wore nothing but a towel around his waist and his body was flushed from the heat and his body was covered in drupelets of water. And what made it worse was how incredibly sexy Naruto looked when his hair was wetten down.

"Sasuke? You okay?" Naruto then pulled his bang back and placed his forehead against Sasuke's. SO. CLOSE! "You do feel…a little warm…" there lips were centimeters apart-! And Sasuke fainted.

"Gah! You really do have a fever! Sasuke!"

Once Sasuke woke up he ended up making eye contact with a smirking Itachi.

"You fainted."  
Sasuke blushed. Not his fault the dope was hot.

"Too bad you didn't fake it. Un. Then you would of noticed that he carried you all the way here...hot, wet, sweaty and completely shirtless."

Sasuke whined. "Shut- uuuup!"

The door knocked and Naruto came in.

"Is he alright?"

"Hm, yeah. He's just heat sensitive. The steam from your shower must have made him dizzy."

Sasuke sighed. He was glad Itachi was able to come up with a good lie.

"Oh…then it was my fault." He then gave Sasuke the saddest look. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"N-No no, it's alright." Sasuke said reassuringly. "I'm alright…though if you feel that badly about it, you could buy me a manga once we get to the bookstore."

Naruto blinked a couple times, then laughed.

"Same as always…"

Sasuke got up. "I still need a shower so…we'll head out once I'm done."

"Once your done with your shower? Not when you're dressed?" Naruto smirked "I didn't know you were a nudest."

Sasuke rolled his eye then bonked him on the head.

"Dope. You know what I mean."

Naruto laughed then walked out of the room. Sasuke sighed deeply.

"Yep, that is a sigh of love~"

Sasuke then groaned. He had forgotten they were still in his room.

"Well you two get out already?!"

The two of them laughed as they walked out of Sasuke's room. Once they were out of ear range, Sasuke got up and headed towards the shower.

"So here's the plan." Naruto began as the two of them began walking outside towards the bus. "We'll catch the 4 until we hit SandVil ST then walk about two blocks up a hill and then we'll be there."

Sasuke nodded along. At least Naruto knew where they were going, 'cause he sure as hell didn't. He never went that far into town into the Sand district. They stopped at the bus stop and waited for there bus. Sasuke was actually a bit excited. This…this was kinda like a date. But since they were dudes, they were just 'hanging out'.

"What else is there to do in the Sand district?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pondered a bit.  
"Well…I know Gaara lives there…honestly I don't know. Everytime I'm there with him we tend to just go to the park." Naruto then pulled out his cell phone "I'm sure if I texted him he'd reply with a few places."  
Sasuke then closed Naruto's cell, which in turn made Naruto look confusingly at Sasuke.

"I think…it be more exciting if we just explored the place. Yeah?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah! That sounds like a great idea!"

Sasuke sighed in relief. He honestly didn't want to bump into either of their friends, both his and Naruto's. He just wanted it to be just the two of them. The bus showed up and they both hopped on.

Things were looking great. They sat on the bus next to one another. They talked and walked up the hill to the store together. Hands down this was going to be Sasuke's best day ever.

"Oh! Hey Gaara! What up?!"

Until now. Sasuke smacked himself. Of course life had to do this to him. Things were just way too good to be true.

"Nothing much."

"…nothing much my ass." Neji mumbled.

"Neji?" Sasuke was a little shocked. He didn't expect him to be here.

"Don't think that this was fate that did this to us." Neji then pulled Sasuke over to the side. "Shino set us up."

"Shino? Really? Huh, and how did he know we would be here?"

"He made Kiba spill the beans. Apparently this is Naruto's favorite spot to read manga, knew it was near where Gaara lived, and hey guess what? He convinced my dad to make me go since he knew I needed some books and Shino offered to cover for them. He even knew either you and Naruto were gonna call each other and set something up for this weekend."

Sasuke was impressed. He didn't actually think Shino would actually go this far…but-

"Why exactly does he want all of us to be together for?"

"Hn, sorry I'm late!" Shino chimed as he entered the room, "But…I had to pick up my little 'pet'."

Kiba , who had been dragged all the way there, looked up at Sasuke and Neji and gave them a small whimpering puppy dog look.

"Help me…"

"Oh stop your whining. This is going to be fun."

"Fun for who?" Both Sasuke and Neji commented at the same time.

Shino only smiled.

"Wow, since were all miraculously here and all, we should all hang out together!" Naruto cheered. Then it dawned on Sasuke and Neji what Shino's plan was. A triple date.

"Why that sounds like a lovely idea."

"NO IT DOES NOT!" Sasuke and Neji once again said at the same time.

Sasuke wanted to be ALONE with Naruto, were as Neji didn't want anything to do with it.

"But why?" Naruto pouted a little at Sasuke. God. Damn it.

"Of course if we don't go with them…I guess it'll just be me and you." Gaara commented which in turn made a shiver run up Neji's spine.

With the two of them stuck in awkward positions Shino only began to smirk. He had this planed to perfection and there was no escape.

"So why don't we pick up some books while we're here? Kay?" Shino said cheerfully as he clapped his hands at the end of the sentence. Sasuke and Neji only glared at him. THIS was supposed to be THEIR FRIEND?!

"Hey Sasuke! The manga's are here!" Naruto had cheered from one end of the building and followed the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Wha-! Sasuke don't leave me here!" Neji whined.

"Oh but you won't be alone~" Gaara purred. Neji wanted to scream in fright.

"Sides, we'll be here too~" Shino added in. Neji looked at him dully. How was that supposed to make him feel better? IT WAS HIS FAULT TO BEGIN WITH!

Meanwhile Sasuke was actually having a nice time sitting down next to Naruto reading manga. Naruto had pointed out a few new ones to Sasuke, so Sasuke was well kept busy. Once he was down with one book he got up and walked over to the shelf to pick up the next one…only to find Shino there.

"Shino, why are you doing this? Do you like playing god?"  
"Yes, but that's beside the point." Shino then turned to face him. "Do you honestly think Naruto's gonna make a move even if he fell for you? He needs an influence. Like him being near other couples. This would help him realize that what you guys are doing is not just 'hanging out' ."

Sasuke stopped. That did seem to kinda make since… wait-

"What about Sakura?"  
"Forget her. Trust me. After all, you don't see her hanging out with him now, now do yeah?"

Sasuke nodded. Once again, true.

"And don't think I'm only doing this for you, I'm also trying to help Neji. He's so scared of jocks that he can't even realize that Gaara actually likes him, thanks to the many jock bullies in the past."

Sasuke couldn't blame Neji for being that way though. He was picked on a lot.

"…and Kiba?"  
"Oh he's fine… Once I whip him into shape that is…" Shino laughed evilly. Sasuke was actually starting to feel sorry for the guy.

"So by somehow having us all together you think that this well somehow work?"  
"That's the theory."

Sasuke sighed. He wanted time alone with Naruto but… even he knew better than to mess with Shino.

"Fine…I'll play your stupid game."

Shino smiled. "Thank you for your cooperation!"

!PLEASE READ AND REPLY!

You're probably wondering what the idea A thing is in the title. Well, it's just like it sounds, it's idea A. As much as I love using Shino it dawned on me that the more I use Shino the more and more he sounds like he's becoming the main character. That and the series becomes more involved with other sub pairings. So, I need to know if this is okay to keep using Shino like this or, idea B keep it simple and focus more on the NaruSasu pairing. A.K.A I will be writing a The Nerd and the Jock pt 13 idea B. I want to know what people think on the matter, so fellow viewers, PLEASE REPLY! Thank you. ^^


	14. Chapter 14

"Shino? Where are we going?" Sasuke asked uncomfortably. He didn't like not knowing where they were going. Once they had finished shopping for books Shino had pushed them into his limo and blind folded them.

"Oh you'll see…in about 10 or so minutes."

"I wonder where we're going." Naruto commented happily. Even if blind folded Shino was Sasuke's friend so he trust him. Feeling as though he was in good hands he was a little excited, he loved surprises.

"Yeah well I don't." Neji commented dully "Knowing Shino…I don't even want to think about it."

A little annoyed by the response, Shino speed up a little and took a very sharp turn deliberately then suddenly stopped. Which in turn made everyone squished next to one another then collide.

"Ohps~"

"Shino, you suck." Neji mumbled as he tried getting up…tried. "Who's ontop of me?"

"Me." Gaara replied confidently with his hands pinning Neji's down.

"…your not blind folded anymore, are you?"

"Maybe."

Meanwhile Neji wasn't the only one in a embarrassing position. While on the turn, Sasuke had fell out of his seat (wasn't wearing a seat belt), then when the car stopped, it made him lunge forward towards someone's lower half. Having hit said person's private part, they moaned a little in pain locking Sasuke in between their legs.

"Ow…"  
Sasuke blushed. It was Naruto. He was inbetween Naruto's legs.

"S-Sorry…"

Now Naruto was blushing. HOW THE HELL DID SASUKE END UP INBETWEEN HIS LEGS!? Naruto opened his legs a little so Sasuke could get out…but nothing happened. Instead Sasuke rested his head against one of his thighs. Sasuke blushed a little but was calm. This felt…nice. Naruto relaxed a little too. Normally this would seem kind of odd but knowing that it was Sasuke somehow made it different.

"Hm…maybe I should just leave you guys in the car…" Shino smirked as he was staring at four of them once having opened the door. All (but Gaara) were beat red. Sasuke pulled back and Neji managed to actually kick Gaara and wiggle out of his restraints.

" .OUT OF HERE!" Neji cried as he pulled of his blind fold and hoped out of the car.

"…you'll pay for that." Gaara growled.

Sasuke just sat there. Now he didn't wanna take off the blind fold. He was too embarrassed to even look at anyone. Where as Naruto slowly got out and took off his blind fold.

"Where…where are we?" Naruto asked in aw.

"My family's hot spring." Shino said nonchalantly. Shino's family was very rich since his parents owned one of the best computer company's around. Which was mostly well known for there incredible ability to save computers from bugs and viruses. Where as Shino just liked making them.

"…Shino?"  
"Yes Neji?"  
"Why didn't you mention your family had one of these earlier?"

"You never asked."

Neji just glared at him. Did he really have too? They WERE friends! He should of already of shown him or at LEAST tell him!

Naruto turned back facing the car to see Sasuke still sitting in the car blind folded. A blush was slowly creeping on his face. He just looked so…vulnerable.

"Careful, I don't want drool on my seats." Shino whispered near Naruto's ear. Naruto snapped out of his trance and shook his head like a wet dog. What the hell was he thinking!? Naruto then crawled into the car and took off Sasuke's blind fold.

"Where here."

Sasuke just nodded and let Naruto take his hand and help him out of the car.

Neji stood and watched. Naruto was…acting really sweet towards Sasuke. Not at all what he was expecting a jock to act like.

"Hm, is that how you'd like to be treated?" Gaara asked from behind Neji, startling the ever living crap out of him.

"Sh-Shut up!" Neji then humphed turned around and started heading towards the building. Gaara chuckled.

"Cute."

Neji was flustered. This guy drove him nuts! He stopped and sighed as he remembered just how it all started.

(Hey kids, guess what? It's a FLASHBACK! XD )

"What you wanna talk about?" Gaara asked once Neji had suggestively moved Gaara far enough away from the restroom Naruto and Sasuke was in.

"Ah-" Shit! He hadn't thought that far ahead! He hardly knew the guy and he said he wanted to talk to him. What the hell would he want to talk to a JOCK about?

"…you wanted to see me?" He seriously couldn't think of anything better.

"Why yes, yes I did." Gaara then walked towards Neji, which in turn made Neji walk back. He then bumped into a wall.

"D-do we have to be so close?"

Gaara then placed a hand against the wall and leaned in close.

"Of course, other wise you'd run away."

He got that right. Nervous Neji began glancing at the ground. He really didn't wanna make eye contact with this guy. Then it happened. Gaara lifted his chin, rising Neji's head and planted him a kiss on the lips. His eyes widen in total shock and couldn't move. Gaara smirked into the kiss then bit Neji's lip. Neji gasped and Gaara slid his tong inside. Neji squinted his eyes and tried pushing Gaara off, but Gaara only moved in closer, sandwiching him in between the wall and Gaara. Neji moaned. In a odd and slightly painful way…this felt…really good. TOO good. Something wasn't right. He finally pushed with enough strength and pushed Gaara back. Neji was panting. How the hell could he kiss like that for so long with out any air? Glancing up he also noticed that he wasn't even panting. He just leaned back a little with a smug look on his face. This guy pissed him off.

"The hell-?"

"I want you."

Neji blinked a couple of times. "What?"

"I want you." Gaara stated "and I'm not gonna let you escape."

"Damn."

Neji then jerked his head to see that Shino had been watching THE WHOLE TIME.

"YOU JUST STOOD THERE AS THIS GUY WAS MOLESTING ME!?"

"…I don't think it's molesting if both parties like it."

Neji was red, both from embarrassment and frustration.

"SHINOOOOO!"

And the memory ended with him chasing after Shino. Shino, that ass. Not only did he not try to help him he was now trying to make it worse.

"Hey Shino, what exactly does your family do?" Kiba asked curiously."

"Fidget with computers." Shino commented dully. Kiba glanced over at Shino. His face was expressionless. Kiba could take the hint. Shino didn't really care about his family's business.

"…yeah know my family owns a vet company. They want me to run it someday. I like animals but…realistically I just wanna work with just dogs. Like a dog whisper or something…"

Shino smiled.

"Are you…trying to make me feel better?"  
Kiba blushed.

"Wha-?! No! I'm just saying is all…"

He really liked this kid. He was real sweet and actually cared about other people. He was just the right kind of person Shino needed. Not wanted, NEEDED. (Sorry fans, Shino didn't fall for him because he thought Kiba was cute). Shino patted him on the back.

"Come on, let's get inside…dog boy."

"Hey! Don't call me dog boy!" Kiba yelled as he followed Shino into the building.


	15. Chapter 15

"Wow." Naruto was really lost in a state of aw. It was a beautiful place. Filled with exotic rare plants, gorgeous paintings, and fancy high end furniture in a classic Japanese fashion.

"Yeah…it's nice." Sasuke added along. Though he was sort of used to seeing nice places like this so it really didn't faze him.

Kiba snickered. Shino glanced at him.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just…this really isn't your style. It's your families isn't it?" Shino was taken a little a back "No wonder you guys don't get along."

Shino pondered a little. Yeah, his parents just loved this kind of stuff. But not him. Nope. He wasn't into Japanese themed things. He was just too modern for old school things.

"Greetings." A lady greeted them as she entered the room "and welcome to our hot spring." She kneeled down then did a little bow "I hope you enjoy your stay."

They all did a little bow as well and the lady then stood up.

"Please, let me show you to your rooms."

The rooms where huge, however, as huge as they were they were designed for two people each.

"…you set this up." Neji mumbled annoyed.

"What? Ch, no, I just thought it be nice to enjoy the springs together."

"I was talking aobut the rooms!" Neji yelled then pointed at Gaara "Why do I have to share a room with him!?"

"…would you rather share a room with me?" Shino smirked. Neji shivered. No, not really. He then turned to face Sasuke.

"I take it you don't wanna share with me?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Sorry but…I wanna share a room with Naruto."  
Naruto blushed. Sasuke wanted to share a room with him. He felt a little happy about that. Sure they shared a room before but…this time they didn't have to. This was by choice. Neji sighed.

"Hey Kiba-"  
"Do you seriously think leaving Gaara AND Shino in the same room is really that good of an idea?"

Both Neji and Sasuke shivered. Oh dear god no! Neji wanted to cry. Why? Why was this happening to him?

"Good. Now that rooms are settled-" Shino began walking out of the room "Let's show you guys around."

As Shino began showing them around Sasuke was letting his mind wonder. As much as he REALLY didn't like being a part of Shino's little schemes, he had to admit, he liked the idea of being with Naruto at a hot springs…even if it meant being there with others. After all…this gave him a chance to bath with Naruto. Sasuke then clasped his nose as it started bleeding from the images from his previous dream started playing in his head.

"Sasuke? You alright?" Naruto asked as he turned around. He had noticed that Sasuke was walking rather slowly and was now kinda dazed looking.

"Hm? Oh yeah I just…wanted to slow down a little."

Naruto smiled then turned around to realize something.

"They're gone."

"Huh?"

Coming more to his senses Sasuke too then realized that they had in fact been separated from the others.

"Oh I'm sure there not too far ahead. Come on."

Oh how wrong Sasuke was.

"WHY IS THIS PLACE SO HUGE!?" Sasuke yelled as he opened some random door "Why do they have so many rooms for!?" he then was attacked by a sudden whiff of hot steamy air.

"Oh! A steam room!" Naruto noted as he walked towards the room. "I've heard of these but what's the point of it?"

"To sweat."

"Yeah but, why would anyone want to sweat?" Naruto did make a good point. That really didn't make that much sense. "We should try it out."

"Huh? But why?"

"I wanna know what's so cool about them."

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever." Opened the door right next to it, which luckily was a bathroom and the two of them walked in to change.

Once they were done, they had walked out with nothing but towels wrapped around their waist.

"Ladies first~" Naruto teased as he opened the door for Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked in and sat down on one of the benches. Naruto too soon followed. They hadn't spoken once they were in. Naruto's eyes were closed and breathed in deeply. He knew he liked hot showers and Sunny days, but he didn't actually think he would actually like being in a hot steamy room. He then changed his position so that he was sitting in a meditation like position. Sasuke just stared at him. He was starting to remind him of those monks he had seen on t.v, only he didn't recall them looking so hot. Must have had something to do with him being shirtless…having sexy abs…being completely damp…and sweaty. Sasuke shivered. Even when he wasn't even trying the dope could look hot. Sasuke really wanted to touch him. Just once. His eyes were closed…maybe…he wouldn't notice…

"What'cha doing?" Naruto asked as one of his eyes had popped open and had caught Sasuke leaning towards his way with his arm reaching out towards him. Sasuke began to self panic. He had to make something up quick!  
"I thought you might of fallen asleep…it's odd seeing you being so quite…"

"Hey! I don't talk that much! I can be quite!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure you can."

Sasuke then sighed then closed his eyes. If he couldn't see maybe he wouldn't be so damn tempted. Now Naruto was staring at him. He looked so relaxed. He always was but this was different. His muscles weren't as tense and he seemed more…exposed. Naruto's eyes then followed a droplet that started with Sasuke's chin, to his neck, down his chest then disappear as it landed on his towel. Naruto gulped. Now he was starting to see why people wanted to sweat. He bit his lips. Damn it, he needed to get out of there before something happened…or worse.

"Welp, I'm done!"

Naruto said as he stood up and started heading towards the door. Having heard Naruto's voice, eyes still slowly opening, Sasuke got up and Naruto ended up bumping into him. Sasuke blushed. There chests were pressed together and his hand was resting on Naruto's stomach. He could feel those incredible muscles and Naruto's breathing all at once. Sasuke then slowly raised his head and made eye contact with Naruto. Neither wanted to move, they just stood like that. Naruto gulped. If he didn't leave RIGHT now-

Just then the door slamed open and Neji turned around and shut the door.

"He won't find me in here…"

"Neji?" Neji then slowly turned around to face a confused Naruto and one hell of a pissed off Sasuke. " What are you doing here?"

Neji gulped, he had never seen Sasuke so pissed off before. He must have killed the mood.

"Uh, hiding?"

"You're going to need to hide real soon alright." Sasuke began cracking his knuckles. Neji felt a shiver run up his spine and he bolted out of the room. Sasuke then sighed. Oh well, it wasn't like anything romantic was gonna happen anyways.

"Come on. Lets go."

Sasuke then left the room but Naruto just stood a little longer to pounder. Did Sasuke just sound…disappointed?


	16. Chapter 16

"Wow." Naruto was really lost in a state of aw. It was a beautiful place. Filled with exotic rare plants, gorgeous paintings, and fancy high end furniture in a classic Japanese fashion.

"Yeah…it's nice." Sasuke added along. Though he was sort of used to seeing nice places like this so it really didn't faze him.

Kiba snickered. Shino glanced at him.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just…this really isn't your style. It's your families isn't it?" Shino was taken a little a back "No wonder you guys don't get along."

Shino pondered a little. Yeah, his parents just loved this kind of stuff. But not him. Nope. He wasn't into Japanese themed things. He was just too modern for old school things.

"Greetings." A lady greeted them as she entered the room "and welcome to our hot spring." She kneeled down then did a little bow "I hope you enjoy your stay."

They all did a little bow as well and the lady then stood up.

"Please, let me show you to your rooms."

The rooms where huge, however, as huge as they were they were designed for two people each.

"…you set this up." Neji mumbled annoyed.

"What? Ch, no, I just thought it be nice to enjoy the springs together."

"I was talking aobut the rooms!" Neji yelled then pointed at Gaara "Why do I have to share a room with him!?"

"…would you rather share a room with me?" Shino smirked. Neji shivered. No, not really. He then turned to face Sasuke.

"I take it you don't wanna share with me?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Sorry but…I wanna share a room with Naruto."  
Naruto blushed. Sasuke wanted to share a room with him. He felt a little happy about that. Sure they shared a room before but…this time they didn't have to. This was by choice. Neji sighed.

"Hey Kiba-"  
"Do you seriously think leaving Gaara AND Shino in the same room is really that good of an idea?"

Both Neji and Sasuke shivered. Oh dear god no! Neji wanted to cry. Why? Why was this happening to him?

"Good. Now that rooms are settled-" Shino began walking out of the room "Let's show you guys around."

As Shino began showing them around Sasuke was letting his mind wonder. As much as he REALLY didn't like being a part of Shino's little schemes, he had to admit, he liked the idea of being with Naruto at a hot springs…even if it meant being there with others. After all…this gave him a chance to bath with Naruto. Sasuke then clasped his nose as it started bleeding from the images from his previous dream started playing in his head.

"Sasuke? You alright?" Naruto asked as he turned around. He had noticed that Sasuke was walking rather slowly and was now kinda dazed looking.

"Hm? Oh yeah I just…wanted to slow down a little."

Naruto smiled then turned around to realize something.

"They're gone."

"Huh?"

Coming more to his senses Sasuke too then realized that they had in fact been separated from the others.

"Oh I'm sure there not too far ahead. Come on."

Oh how wrong Sasuke was.

"WHY IS THIS PLACE SO HUGE!?" Sasuke yelled as he opened some random door "Why do they have so many rooms for!?" he then was attacked by a sudden whiff of hot steamy air.

"Oh! A steam room!" Naruto noted as he walked towards the room. "I've heard of these but what's the point of it?"

"To sweat."

"Yeah but, why would anyone want to sweat?" Naruto did make a good point. That really didn't make that much sense. "We should try it out."

"Huh? But why?"

"I wanna know what's so cool about them."

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever." Opened the door right next to it, which luckily was a bathroom and the two of them walked in to change.

Once they were done, they had walked out with nothing but towels wrapped around their waist.

"Ladies first~" Naruto teased as he opened the door for Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked in and sat down on one of the benches. Naruto too soon followed. They hadn't spoken once they were in. Naruto's eyes were closed and breathed in deeply. He knew he liked hot showers and Sunny days, but he didn't actually think he would actually like being in a hot steamy room. He then changed his position so that he was sitting in a meditation like position. Sasuke just stared at him. He was starting to remind him of those monks he had seen on t.v, only he didn't recall them looking so hot. Must have had something to do with him being shirtless…having sexy abs…being completely damp…and sweaty. Sasuke shivered. Even when he wasn't even trying the dope could look hot. Sasuke really wanted to touch him. Just once. His eyes were closed…maybe…he wouldn't notice…

"What'cha doing?" Naruto asked as one of his eyes had popped open and had caught Sasuke leaning towards his way with his arm reaching out towards him. Sasuke began to self panic. He had to make something up quick!  
"I thought you might of fallen asleep…it's odd seeing you being so quite…"

"Hey! I don't talk that much! I can be quite!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure you can."

Sasuke then sighed then closed his eyes. If he couldn't see maybe he wouldn't be so damn tempted. Now Naruto was staring at him. He looked so relaxed. He always was but this was different. His muscles weren't as tense and he seemed more…exposed. Naruto's eyes then followed a droplet that started with Sasuke's chin, to his neck, down his chest then disappear as it landed on his towel. Naruto gulped. Now he was starting to see why people wanted to sweat. He bit his lips. Damn it, he needed to get out of there before something happened…or worse.

"Welp, I'm done!"

Naruto said as he stood up and started heading towards the door. Having heard Naruto's voice, eyes still slowly opening, Sasuke got up and Naruto ended up bumping into him. Sasuke blushed. There chests were pressed together and his hand was resting on Naruto's stomach. He could feel those incredible muscles and Naruto's breathing all at once. Sasuke then slowly raised his head and made eye contact with Naruto. Neither wanted to move, they just stood like that. Naruto gulped. If he didn't leave RIGHT now-

Just then the door slamed open and Neji turned around and shut the door.

"He won't find me in here…"

"Neji?" Neji then slowly turned around to face a confused Naruto and one hell of a pissed off Sasuke. " What are you doing here?"

Neji gulped, he had never seen Sasuke so pissed off before. He must have killed the mood.

"Uh, hiding?"

"You're going to need to hide real soon alright." Sasuke began cracking his knuckles. Neji felt a shiver run up his spine and he bolted out of the room. Sasuke then sighed. Oh well, it wasn't like anything romantic was gonna happen anyways.

"Come on. Lets go."

Sasuke then left the room but Naruto just stood a little longer to pounder. Did Sasuke just sound…disappointed?


	17. Chapter 17

"What. The fuck?" If there was one person he didn't wanna see now, it was Neji. Because everytime he saw Neji he'd ruin something.

"Yeah hi, nice to see yeah too."

"What are you doing here?"

"Gaara and Naruto decided to share a room in the last second. Also… Naruto wanted me to make it clear it had nothing to do with you. He wanted to be there…for Gaara…" Neji was silent. It was his fault after all. Sasuke sighed. Yep, Neji, the ruinner of EVERYTHING.

"I wasn't spying or nothing but…I know what happened." Naruto began rubbing Gaara's back. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Gaara replied in dull voice with a dead expression on his face. "Not your fault."

Naruto sighed. He knew Gaara was hurting from something even more than just rejection. As bold as Gaara was…he was very uncertain when it came to love. He wasn't really loved as a kid since his birth had killed his mother. He thought he would never be loved…until he met Naruto who actually treated him like a human being. By having one person treating him like that it gave him the hope that maybe, just maybe, he could be loved too. Welp, so much for that.

"You're a great person Gaara…I'm sure there's someone else out there-"

"What the point of having someone at all?"

"…do you want to grow up alone?"  
"Don't I have you?"

Naruto had to pounder at that.

"As a friend, yes. That's why I'm here now. But…oh come on admit, would you do the kind of stuff you would want to do to Neji to me?"

Gaara poundered for a moment which made Naruto a little nervious.

"Uh Gaara? You wouldn't…would you?"  
"Weeell…it would make my life easier if I fell for you."

"As flattered as I am, you didn't and that's the point I'm making here."  
"That could change."  
"You can't just force love to happen Gaara."

Gaara's eyes then widen in shock. "Oh shit."

"What?"  
"That's why it didn't work wasn't it? I was trying to force him to love me and…" Gaara buried himself in his hands. He felt like such an idiot. "If I took it slow like you and Sasuke…"  
Naruto blushed like crazy.

"C-come again?"  
"Aren't you two a couple?"  
"NO!"

"…well you two sure act like it."

They sat like that for a while in silence.

"Damn it, the minute I'm gone shit goes crazy." Shino commented out loud as he stood in the hall that was between all the rooms. "Can't things just go my way even when I'm not around?"

"Guess not." Kiba added as he took a bite of his ice cream, which he was caring a quart size of.

"What's the status?"

"Clearly Naruto and Gaara are sharing a room so…Gaara must have broke it off with Neji, which leaves Neji sharing a room with Sasuke…..Wait, why am I explaining this? Aren't you the evil mastermind? Shouldn't you already know what's going on?"  
"Ah but Kiba, I'm training you to be able to follow in my footsteps."

Kiba nearly chocked on his ice-cream.

"And so far you are coming along quite nicely."  
"I DON'T WANT TO BECOME LIKE YOU!"  
"Too late. Besides, who said you got the choice? Now-" Shino's expression changed into a more serious one as he began staring at the doors. "How do we fix this?"

"…we?"

"Yes we, are you not Gaara and Naruto's friend?"  
Honestly, the only one who was really friends with Gaara was Naruto. Not him. No, he was friends with Naruto. Gaara…he scared him sometimes. But, Shino did have a point. Gaara was in his 'group' and was therefore somewhat responsible for him too.

"Fine…though honestly the only thing I could think about doing is calling up a girl."

"….Oh wow, you seriously want to call mommy?"  
"Wha-!? No! Girls in general tend to be better at this sort of stuff then guys are. Cause seriously, do I look like the kind of person who would?"

No, no he didn't. Shino sighed. Guess it really was up to him to think of something…again. Or…

"Perhaps it's better this way…"

"Seriously? How?"  
"Maybe with Gaara no longer going after Neji, he'll realize he will miss it."

"And you know that will work because…"  
"It's Neji."

"Ah."

"In the mean time it's interfering Sasuke's chance with Naruto…"

"Now THAT I can handle with." And with that Kiba headed off. Shino smirked. He knew Kiba was smarter than he looked.

"Oi! Naruto! Come bath with me in the hot springs already!" Kiba began swinging by the entryway of Naruto's door. "Come ooooooon!"

"Fine! I'm coming, I'm coming!" He then turned around to face Gaara. "You wanna come too?"

Gaara merely shook his head. Kiba figured this wouldn't be a problem since Gaara would be too miserable to do anything, as mean as that sounds. Naruto got up.

"I'll meet you out there then."

Kiba smirked then went off to Sasuke's room.

"Uh guys? Yeah gonna bathe anytime soon?"

"No thanks." Neji replied "Already went."

'I know' Kiba thought to himself as he waited for Sasuke's reply, which of course he did with an eager nod. Maybe he'd get to bathe with Naruto!

"Alrighty then, see yeah there!"

Leaving the room he then meet up with Shino in the hall.

"See? No prob. Easy peezy."

"Yep, you're definetly becoming more and more like me."

Shino smirked as he walked towards their room.

"Wha-? Am not!"

He then followed Shino not too far behind.

Meanwhile-

"Ah." Naruto sighed as he stepped into the hot spring and started to relax. "This is nice." He then let his head snick to the water had met just at his lips and begin to pounder.

'If I took it slow like you and Sasuke…' Gaara's words playing in his head

If…if he did take things slowly…could Sasuke fall for him? But…how does one take it slowly? More importantly, how long does taking it slowly take? He sure as hell didn't wanna wait years just for him to finally admit he liked him. Hell, back in the steam room he was about to jump the poor guy and do god knows what. Naruto groaned. Relationships, why do they have to be so damn complicated?

"Hey Naruto."

"Ah!" startled and awaken from his trance he had jolted up to see the person who had spoken to him. "Oh uh…hey Sasuke."

Sasuke chuckled. Naruto was such a dope. Sasuke got in and glanced at Naruto. He finally got to bathe with him! He was so excited his heart couldn't stop racing. Now, all he had to do was say it.

"Hey Naruto-"

Naruto turned to face him and smiled at him "Yeah."

Shit. Sasuke lost all confidence. Why did he have to smile at him like that?

"…N-never mind."

Sasuke turned his face to the side. Damn it! What was so hard to say 'do you wanna scrub each other's backs?' ?! Naruto tilted his head. Maybe…

"You too embarrassed to ask me something?"  
…was he THAT easy to read? Sasuke only nodded his head. Naruto began to pounder ideas for this guessing game.

"Did you…wanna ask if I could scrub your back?"

Sasuke nodded. Thank god.

"…yeah sure you're not just nodding so that I don't find out what your actual embaressing question was?"

"…positive."

Naruto smiled and pulled out a rag and began lathering it up. 'Take it slowly' Naruto thought to himself as he began rubbing his back. Sasuke moaned at the touch. This felt amazing. Not just the message part, but the fact that Naruto was the one doing it and that he was so close to him, he could feel the heat coming off of his body. Naruto then leaned close to his ear so that Sasuke could feel his breathing.  
"Does this feel good?"  
Sasuke moaned. God yes. But…he wanted something more…

"Could you go…a little lower?"

He knew he was testing dangerous waters here but… Naruto obliged and started messaging lower on his back. Sasuke moaned and let his head rest on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto was blushing. He knew he shouldn't of but…Oooh that moan, that sexy moan…he wanted more…

"Yeah know…I could scrub your front side too. If you want."

Sasuke shivered. Oh he had no idea how badly he wanted this man to touch all over his body right now.

"Hmm…sure."

Naruto then moved his hand to the front of Sasuke and smiled as he began to message Sasuke's chest, who in turn continued to moan in pleasure. Had it not been for the uncomfortable part of his lower body, he would be in heaven right now… Naruto then pressed one of Sasuke's nipples with the rag. Sasuke moaned louder then, and had arched his back so that his chest could get more contact with the rag. And more importantly stretched his neck in the process right in Naruto's view. Oh how badly be wanted to bite that taunting neck…slowly dumb ass, slowly!

"N-Naruto…"

Naruto stopped all motion at once. Never had Naruto ever get a bonner so quickly in his life. Did Sasuke want him to rape him? 'Cause mind you that would.

"Y-yes?" Naruto squeaked. He was having such a hard time controlling himself.

"C-could you…go a little lower?"

Now Naruto was exploding red. Sasuke had no idea how perverted that sounded…well, that's what he thought anyways.

"…sure."

Naruto then began making a circular motion with the rag on his stomach with it barely the towel rapped around his lower half. Sasuke was milting, literally. This felt SO good…he wondered, what would happen if his towel 'accidently' feel off? Stealthy, Sasuke began untying the towel and let Naruto continue. It hadn't been too long for Naruto to notice the towel was no longer there. 'oh shit' Naruto began self panicing. Should he continue? Point it out? Stop? No, stopping was the last thing he wanted to do. So, he continued…slowly inching down in each circular motion.

"Hm Naruto?" Sasuke chuckled. "What you doing?"

Naruto blushed. Busted.

"Uh…n-nothing. Y-your turn!"

Naruto then turned around back facing Sasuke. There was no way he was gonna face him now. Sasuke Chuckled again. Now to really fuck with him. Sasuke took the rag and began rubbing his back with his back just barley touching his. Sasuke leaned in close.

"How does it feel?"

How does this feel? Hm, let me think here…like sexual torture?

"O-on second thought I'm fine."

"Oh? But-" Sasuke then lowered the rag "I'm not done yet."

Naruto remained quite as Sasuke continued. Fucking bastered. Teasing him like this… Sasuke then scooted all the way towards Naruto, with his back touching Sasuke's chest. Naruto was about to loose it.

"W-What are you-!?"

"I wouldn't of been able to reach your front if I didn't. So relax a little will yeah?"

Relax? Oh yeah, try doing that with a ragging hard on. But Naruto tried none the less. Once Sasuke was done Naruto got up immediately.

"I-I-I got ta go!"

and bolted out of there like no tomorrow. Sasuke chuckled. No Sakura, no crush, Naruto was gonna be fall for him, no matter what.


	18. Chapter 18

What part of 'take it slow' did he not comprehend? Gah! Naruto ran his fingers through his hair as he sped walk to his room. And the whole 'could you go a little lower' and moaning, god! He was THIS close to raping him. Sasuke had no idea what he was going to him! Or…did he? Naruto then slowed down his steps. After all Sasuke did press his skin against his…could it be that…Naruto was going too slow? Now Naruto completely stopped. Was that…even a problem? Even when he was dating that was NEVER the problem. Girls liked it slow. But…Sasuke wasn't a girl. And guys, if given the choice, wouldn't want to go slow. Oh wow. Naruto had a sudden epiphany. It's like Gaara and him had the exact opposite problem. Gaara too fast, Naruto too slow. Naruto shook his head. He knew better than to jump to conclusions, no really, ask his ex. But…he couldn't just come out and say "Hey Sasuke, do you have the hotz for me?" not unless he wanted to be humiliated. …again, why the fuck are relationships so confusing?

"Careful, wouldn't want your brain to explode."

Naruto turned to face Kiba.

"Holy shit."

"What?"  
"For a second there…I thought you were Shino."

Kiba went pale.

"You're just messing with me…right?"

"…why didn't I see you at the baths earlier?"

Kiba shut up.

"…wow, you really are becoming more like him."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO TO ME!?"

And with that ran far out of sight. Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh…sorry?"

But alas no one heard. Shrugging his shoulders he then walked into his room.

"You're doing this on purpose!"

Shino glanced up from his book and looked at Kiba.

"Do what?"

"You know what damn it! You're smirking for Christ sakes!"

Shino snickered "I can't help it."

"…what are you planning for us?"

Shino smiled very sweetly. Kiba blushed. He knew it wasn't an evil smile like the others. This one was very meaningful and he bet money that NO ONE besides from him had ever seen it.

"W-what?"

"I just…like knowing that you said 'us' ."

Kiba then blushed in realization. He knew this guy was missing with his head…but…

"Well….yeah."

Now Shino was shocked.

"…seriously?"

"…do I really have a choice?"

Shino smiled and laugh whole heartedly.

"No, not really. Though…I was hoping to toy with you some more…"

"That's exactly why I said that." Kiba then looked to the side. Shino smirked. He knew what that meant.

"Yeees?" He wanted to ask something.

"Well it's just…why me?"

"Why? Simple, you're the only person who seems to really understand me."

Kiba glanced back at Shino.

"I was too smart for my parents. Sasuke…boyfriend issues. Neji…OMG! Like everything must center around me! Oh no! My hairs not perfect!"

Kiba burst out laughing. Okay yeah, his friends would never really get him. Shino was clearly on a whole other level from them. But…

"It's not like I'm all that smart either…"

"Oh no, I mean they weren't smart at parenting. That's very different. To be honest…I don't really need someone who's smart like that. Just…someone who gets me. That's all I want."

Kiba nodded understandingly.

"I'm annoying."  
"Dually noted."  
"I'm loud."

" *evil smirk* I don't mind…."

"…I can be slow."  
"Like I said, I don't really need someone smart…hell could you picture that? Me being with someone smarter than me?"

World conquest was the first thing that ran through Kiba's mind. Kiba sighed.

"Look I'm willing to try this but…"

"But-?"  
"I swear to god if you go all Gaara on me… I'll break something."  
"In other words 'take it slow'."

"Don't get me wrong it's just…"  
"This is your first relationship?"  
"Yea-wait, no! O-of course not!"

"Ah huh."

Meanwhile while the two of them were debating minor issues-

"What the hell did you do to the room?"

"Air freshen it."

"More like making it toxic. Geez Neji, I can hardly breath in here!"

Sasuke coughed. The room smelt like Abercrombie and his friend Fitch came in and made themselves at home. Or in other words, MUSK.

"Geez, sure you're not gay?"

"I never said I wasn't, only that jocks creep me out."  
"Oh? So you are gay?"  
"…Noooo!" Neji gasped. "What would make you say that?"

Sasuke was a little taken a back "Wait, then why didn't you ever tell me until now?"  
Neji sighed. "I don't know. Guess it didn't seem like that big of a deal. I mean, do your other friends tell you whether or not they're straight?"

Sasuke shook his head. That made sense.

"Sides…I thought it was kinda obvious."

"…KINDA?"

"Hey you just said-"

"Oh no, I knew, I just wanted to know why you never told me."

"…You're such an ass, you know that right?"  
"Of course."

Sasuke then turned off the lights.

"Soo-" Neji started as he snuggled against his pillow. "Speaking of jocks, how did it go with you and jock boy?"

Sasuke rolled my eyes.

"Well, I know he doesn't like Sakura."

"No kidding? He's single?"

Sasuke smirked. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"But…you still haven't answered my question."  
"I made a move."  
"…Isn't it a bit soon? I mean, you guys meet like what, a week ago?"

Sasuke looked at Neji dully.

"And what? End up with no action like you?"

Neji froze. "Come again?"

"Look no offence but for someone who likes attention you sure as hell don't look like you're getting any."

Neji looked down and fidgeted with his pillow.

"…or anything at all…"

Sasuke tilted his head.

"He's… he's still into you right?"

"…no."

"Neji what the hell did you do?!"  
Well that took Neji by surprise. "What?"  
"Oh come on! That guy was totally into you! What did you do?! Dramatize him to death?"

"…don't you mean traumatize?"  
"No, I mean gave him SO much drama it drove him mad to the point of realizing that you might be too much for him?"

Neji glared at him. "No."

"Then why? Why would he break it off?"

Neji sighed. " 'Cause…he freaked me out."

"Okay yeah he wore too much eye liner but come on, he wasn't that bad looking…ish."

"That's not what I meant. It's that he's a jock…and way too forward."

"…Since when?"  
"When you were obviously not paying attention." Neji mumbled.

"Sure it wasn't the fact it was your first time in a relationship than the fact that he's a jock?"

"…why do I feel a sense of déjà vu? As if I heard this somewhere before?"

"You have dumb ass. God I hate it when Shino's right. More importantly I hate ADMITTING he's right. But he is."  
Neji sighed. Yeah, he hated it when Shino was right too.

"Yeah but at least you weren't an ass about it."

"Yeah."

"How'd it go?" Gaara commented as he walked into the room.

"…yeah know, if I was you I wouldn't of wanted to know…"

Gaara snickered. "But your not. It's alright. Really."

Naruto sighed. "It's…confusing."  
"How so?"  
"Well…remember when you asked if me and Sasuke where in a relationship?"  
"More like pointed it out."  
"Were not."  
"But you'd like it too."

Naruto was silent then coughed. "Anyhow you said that I was taking it slow. That it would have been better that way. So I figure, take it slow-"

"You made a move."

"Actually I think he was making a move on me."

Gaara looked at him dumb foundly. "I'm confused. I thought you would be the one on top."

"…come again?"

"Well I mean, If HE'S the one making the move-"

"Ah hell no! I would be on top!"  
"But…what have you done to earn it?"

Naruto poundered at that. What did he do? Hm, let's see. He asked Sasuke to tutor him. Got invited to his house. Borrowed his p.j's. And now was being hit on. Oh dear god, he DID sound like the uke!

"I…I got to fix this."

"Now?"

"Weren't you that one implying I'm not manning up? Putting it up tell tomorrow seems like an excuse."

"Well sorry YOU'RE not fast enough."

"…You know, the tutous DID win the race."

"In a children's story. Along with every other made up lame ass story."

"They did bring up a point."

"Naruto, do I look like I take naps?"

"…you look like you could use some."

"…everyone wishes you would."

"…how did 'making the moves' change into us taking naps?"

"…I have no idea."

There was silence then Naruto headed out the door.

"Welp, I'm off!"

Then Naruto left. Gaara snickered.

"Good luck…You'll need it."


	19. Chapter 19

He was gonna do something! Something awesome! Something….he had no idea about. No seriously. What the fuck was he gonna do? Not to mention Neji was in there. Damn it Neji! He ruins everything! None the less Naruto opened the door and walked in. Neji, dead asleep cuddling a pillow. Now…Sasuke. He…looked asleep. Naruto sighed. No shit he was asleep, it was night time. What the hell was he expecting? He was about to turn around when something grabbed his ankle.

"Mep!"

"Shh. Don't wanna wake Neji up do you?"  
"You were awake?"

Well, yeah. When he notice Naruto walk into the room he was hoping Naruto would - Sasuke coughed.

"So uh, why are you here?"

"…to see if your awake?"

"Well, I am now."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. Smooth.

"Wanna just…hang out? Just you and me?"

Was Sasuke seriously gonna turn this down? Sasuke got up and followed Naruto out of the room.

"Now what are you two doing?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke jolted once they heard a voice as they had succeeded in quietly shutting the door behind them. They turned around.

"Kiba?"

"Were you two…eloping?"

"…how come I didn't see you in the hot spring?" Sasuke  
"Don't change the subject."

"We were just…hanging out?" Naruto  
"Ah huh. 'Cause one must sneak out in order to 'hang out'."

"Well…yeah." Sasuke

Kiba rolled his eyes. Oh yeah, they were perfect together. Just perfect.

"Yeah know, there's also another spare room that Shino 'forgot' to tell you guys over there." Kiba then pointed in some unknown direction. "In case you were hoping to sneak off and do other things."

Naruto and Sasuke blushed.

"T-Thanks." both of them

Kiba then smirked and walked back into his room.

"…yeah wanna go on a quest?"

"In search of 'the mysterious room' ?"

"Got any better ideas?"

Sasuke shook his head and took Naruto's offered hand and followed.

Okay so not quite as romantic as he had hoped. But hey, this wasn't bad either.

"Couldn't sleep?" Naruto began.

Sasuke blushed. Well, he tried, but every time he did he just either end up with a bonner or a noise bleed.

"You too I see."

"Well I was actually taking to Gaara."

"Oh? About?"

Naruto's grip was tighter. Ch, him the uke. HIM. Naruto, the uke! He'd show him!

Sasuke looked at his hand.

"That bad huh?"

"Oh uh, just forget about it, neh?"

Sasuke went quite.

"It's about him and Neji's relationship, huh?"

Naruto completely stopped. Oh yeah, Gaara was also going through that too.

"Yeah…we talked about that too."

"Don't worry your self with that…Neji's just being an idiot…and a drama queen. He'll come to his senses. …I think."

Naruto chuckled. …Now was a time to start something.

"So…speaking of relationships…"

"I do not like Sakura."

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke.

"Huh?"

"You asked me that earlier remember? I'm just making myself VERY clear. I DO NOT LIKE HER."

Naruto wasn't even gonna ask about that. Hell, he had completely forgot about that.

"Oh kay?"

"What? You weren't gonna ask that?"

Naruto sighed. Mood killed.

"Nah, forget about it."

'Forget about it my ass' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Spill it."  
"Hm, no."

"Naruto-" if Naruto mentioned the word 'relationship' he knew it was gonna be important. "What's it gonna take for you to say it?"

…Oh he did not just say that. Naruto began holding in his laughter.

"What? What's so funny?"  
"You. You're funny."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I still wanna know."

As the two of them were talking to one another they were oblivious of the smiling smirking Shino up ahead. Since Kiba took too long to come back, he went looking for him, but found something even better…play things. As they were about to pass by him, Shino opened a door and pushed them right in.

"Ohps~"

"Shino! You son of a-! Get us out of here!"

Ah but Shino was long gone. Poor things.

"Shit. The doors locked."

"So you mean were trapped here?"

"Yeah. In this…very cramped dark room…"

"You what?"

"Are you familiar with the game 7 minutes of heaven?"

"YOU LOCKED THEM IN A CLOSET!?"

"Well, yeah. That's how you play."

"But knowing you, your not gonna let them out any time soon are yeah?"

Shino smiled devilishly. Kiba groaned. He knew what this meant.

"I wanted to take it slow…" He whined.

"Oh come now. I only wanna play."  
"…damn needy child."  
"Yeah damn right."

Okay NOW was the time to be making a move for two reasons. One, they were this close to each other how could he not? And two knowing Shino he probably wasn't coming to get them out anytime soon and sooner or later Naruto was gonna feel the urge to jump him anyways. Naruro began running his hand down along Sasuke's chest. Sasuke shivered. What was Naruto doing?

"Sasuke."

Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath near his ear. Sasuke leaned his head on Naruto's chest.

"Yeah?"

Naruto then shifted around which in turn had made his leg go inbetween Sasuke's and rub against his groin. Sasuke gasped and banged his head against the wall. Oh god that felt gooood. He then moaned. He wanted more.

"N-Naruto."

Naruto lost it. He then lunged at Sasuke's neck and bit it possessively.

"Ah~!"

Sasuke began covering his mouth. In response to the cry, Naruto let go and licked it apologetically. Sasuke sighed in pleasure then moaned. Was this actually happening? Was it a dream? This did seem like the kind of thing Sasuke would dream about. Naruto then lifted his leg so Sasuke was barley on tip toe as Naruto began grinding him. Sasuke was a moaning panting mess who could barely grasp the wall for support.

"Nah-Nah- Naruto!"

Naruto growled, ripped open Sasuke's pajama top, and attacked his collarbone.

"Do you really think I was gonna let you get away with teasing me like that?"

"Hm? So that's what it takes f-for you to make a m-move on me?" Sasuke was panting "If – ah! I known s-sooner, w-would of unnn…" Naruto was now rubbing Sasuke's sides. "would of done this sooner. A LOT sooner…"

"Hm. So…when did you start liking me?"

"When I noticed that when yeah closed your mouth that you actually looked kinda sexy."

"Only when my mouth's closed? …Guess you better find a way to occupy it then."

Not a problem. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and clashed their lips together. Naruto smirked. Eager little thing wasn't he? Sasuke was squished between Naruto and the wall but he didn't care. The more friction, the better. Sasuke then began moving his hips to intensify the grinding. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in pure bless. Sasuke's lips then parted a bit and Naruto slipped his tong right in. And Sasuke lost it and cummed in his pants. Sasuke moaned in agony. How lame. His closes were still on. Naruto then parted from the kiss.

"Oh don't worry." Naruto purred against Sasuke's now sensitive swollen lips "I'll be making you cum all night long."

Sasuke immediately got a hard on. Who knew that dirty talking would be such a turn on? Sasuke moaned again.

"Na-Naruto p-please-!"

"Hm? Please what?" Naruto replied tauntingly as he lowered his head and licked one of Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke nearly chocked from pleasure.

"M-more! I want more!" tears were now falling from his face. He needed this SO bad! Naruto smirked. He liked Sasuke begging him. But, he wasn't that mean. Naruto, to the best of he abilities, began taking off Sasuke's bottoms.

"Comando? Naughty boy."

Sasuke smirked. "Oh come now. I know you like it."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, certainly makes my job easier now doesn't it?"

He began rubbing Sasuke's cock. "Oh and it looks like your already leaking." He noted as he began rubbing the top of the head. "Hm, I wounder how it taste."

Sasuke almost lost it, almost. He wasn't gonna cum to dirty talk. No way. No how. But due to the increase in pre-cum Naruto knew how much it affected him.

"You actually like dirty talk don't you?"

Sasuke blushed. Oh thank god he couldn't see his face right now. Naruto then leaned real close to Sasuke's ear.

"Too bad I can't see you. I bet you look really sexy right now." Naruto then began pumping Sasuke.

"Ah-Ah! N-Naruto!"

"And the way you say my name like that." Naruto too then moaned "Makes me wanna fuck you even more."

And Sasuke lost it. Sasuke cummed and cummed hard. He could feel himself all over his chest. With hardly any energy left to stand he leaned against Naruto.

"You better take responsibility for this…"

Just then the door opened.

"Sorry that took so long I- ….I…."

Naruto turned to face Kiba who was beat red along with Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'll take responsibility."

And Naruto does something! Something awesome!

( Fun fact, all that making out was done in about eight minutes. Shino said to actually wait the seven minutes and Kiba took about a minute just to find them. XD )


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Shino just could not stop laughing. Not only did his plan work but Kiba caught them in the act. Priceless. Everyone was eating in silence. Naruto glanced towards Sasuke and sneaked his under the table and held onto Sasuke's hand. Sasuke blushed and let all the fuzzy feelings take over. Naruto could be so sweet sometimes. Like when he cuddled him while they feel asleep together. It was like…they were a couple.

"…okay seriously what's so funny?" Neji finally asked.

"Neji, it's Shino. You don't want to know." Kiba who is embarrassed to death.

"…" Gaara was ignoring them completely and was texting.

"what yeah doing Gaara?"

"Texting."

Naruto glanced at Gaara's screen.

"Huh, I didn't know you texted him."

Neji's ear twitched. Who?

"Well he was asking about a relationship."

Neji nearly choked on his drink. ALREADY!?

"Oh, that's nice."

Neji glared at Naruto. No, no it wasn't! Gaara was supposed to like him! He…he was no longer interested in him. Shit. Neji felt miserable.

Once breakfast was done Naruto and Sasuke where hanging out, Shino and Kiba…who knows, and Gaara was in the other room. Neji was alone. He never really thought about what would happen when his friends had someone. He knew how this would go. They wouldn't want to hang with him now. Hell they probably die without being with the other. Neji sighed. This fucking sucked.

"See? Told you it would work."

Shino pointed to the window at Neji. Kiba nodded. But Shino was curious about something.

"However…who was Gaara texting?"

"Probably either Shika or Choji."

"I take it there other people in your group?"  
"Yeah. Shika…he's kinds like you but too lazy too be, and then Choji is like the best cook ever."

Shino pondered. In general Shika sounded like someone he would like to meet, but there were more important things to be more concerned with.

"Are any of them in a relationship?"

Kiba pondered.

"Huh, I don't know. I think Choji likes someone he met at his part time job. Shika…I haven't the slightest clue."

Shino began nibbling his thumb nail. If this 'Shika' really was as Kiba said this could be dangerous. He sounded like the kind of guy who, if he really did have Shino's smarts, would only use it when absolutely needed and wouldn't use it as a way to play with people unless to deliberately break them when really pissed.

"…do you think that…"

"Shika and Gaara would get together?" Kiba shivered at the thought. They would be a VERY dangerous couple. "Hope not. But I can't say it couldn't happen."

Shino was worried. He did NOT like it when things didn't go his way.

"Text 'Shika' and ask what's up. Maybe he'll spill something."

Kiba nodded and began texting.

"Oh dear, looks like they're at it again."

Naruto pointed out as he noticed Shino looking at the window looking at Neji as Kiba was texting something on his phone. Sasuke snickered. Oh course, this was Shino they were talking about. How could he NOT be meddling with something?

"We'll at least there bonding."

Naruto smiled. Yeah, he thought that was nice. After all, Kiba was never really all that lucky. He asked a girl out once, she said yes but…it didn't last long. Something about 'it's not you it's me.' Load of bull crap that NOBODY buys.

Naruto took a whiff of air. It was so nice out and the Japanese garden was beautiful.

"Maybe we should of ate breakfast out here."

Sasuke nodded. Yeah, that would have been nice. Sitting and eating under a cherry blossom tree. Sasuke blushed and shaked his head like a wet dog. God damn it he needed to stop thinking like a high school girl. …speaking of girls…

"Sakura isn't still texting you is she?"

Naruto pulled out his phone and turned it on (and remember Naruto NEVER turns off his phone).

"Yeah, she is."

"Bitch." Sasuke mumbled. The smirked as an idea began forming in his head.

"Tell her that she's making you gay."

Naruto was actually kinda tempted to do so…if there wasn't this one problem…

"If I did that she'd tell everyone I'm gay and I would really have to kiss my chances into getting back into sports good bye."

Sasuke blinked a couple of times.

"Come again?"

"Look, if my whole team found out…it just wouldn't be the same. They'd never wanna talk to me again."  
"Oh come now, surly it's not-"

"Why do you think I didn't make a move sooner? I mean, before Gaara told off Neij. I was…going through denial. After all I was dating girls before all this and well, jocks are manly. Yeah know?"  
"…but not manly enough take on another man."

"Sasuke-"

"Just saying."

Naruto sighed. He didn't wanna come off rude but, gays weren't looked at positively at jocks. If anything….they were negatives.

"Let me try rephrasing this… why do you think Neji was picked on so much?"

Then it dawned on Sasuke.

"Oh shit."  
"Yeah…"

What was once a sweet moment was changed into a very awkward moment very quickly.

"Guess you really weren't kidding when you said you weren't like the other jocks, huh?"

"Yeah."?


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone was getting ready to go. It was a Sunday after all. Sasuke sighed. As much as he liked school he was starting to wish it was over. He finally had Naruto and the one thing that was getting in the way was school. …was this why other kids hated it so much?

"Well?" Shino asked as he glanced towards Kiba who just got done texting. Kiba sighed.

"Nothing. Shino you do realize I'm not the one people go to in my group. I'm usually the one who gets the last word."

That took Shino by surprise.

"Really? How come?"

"…I'm not mature."

"Oh please, nobody is."

Kiba smiled. Shino wasn't always an ass, it just seemed that way.

"So…what now?"

"Simple. If we can't get it from an outside source we're going to have to go directly to it."

Kiba's eyes grew wide in fear.

"You don't mean-?"

"Yes, we're going to have to get it from Gaara."  
"That's suicide!"

"It's a risk I'm welling to take." Shino then kissed Kiba's forehead then dashed off like a bad ass. Kiba stood there pondering. Where the heck was that line from? He knew he heard it form a movie once… (no seriously, where is it from?)

"Hey Gaara-"  
"No." Gaara stated bluntly as he continued to text. Shino twitched.

"But I haven't even asked you ye-"

"No."

"Do you even know what I'm thinking about?"  
"Yes."

"What number am I-?"  
"69."

"…" Shino pouted. Was he really that predictable now? Was he, dare he say it, losing his game? No! There was no way he was losing game! He was still a bad ass mother fucker and he was going to prove it!

"I have blackmail you know."

Gaara sighed and closed his phone. "What?"

Shino smirked triumphantly. Sucker! Shino cheered inside his head mentally.

"It's about Neji."

"Not interested." Gaara turned on his phone.

"Blackmaaaail."

And Gaara closed it again and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Listen very VERY closely 'cause I am only going to say this once and with great meaning." Shino gulped in fear. There was a short silence before Gaara decided to finish his sentence "Fuck you."

Shino laughed in relief. For a second there he was actually taking him seriously.

"Yes yes, dully noted. Now, back to what I want."

Gaara looked at him dully. Shino's voice was muffled to him as he began listing off ways to kill off this nuisance in his head. Buried alive seemed to come up a lot.

"I will kill you."

"What was that?"

"…nothing."

"Hey Naruto?"

Naruto turned to face Sasuke. "Yeah?"

Sasuke gulped. There was something that was really starting to bug him, and for once it wasn't Shino. He was scared though. He needed to know but at the same time…he didn't want to know.

"What's going to happen to us after this?"

Naruto looked at him dumbfoundly. "What do you mean?" Naruto chuckled. "You sound like we're breaking up."

"Aren't we?" Sasuke looked at the ground. "I mean… what if we get caught? You don't wanna ruin your chances in getting back in just because of…this…"

"…Oh wow. I can't believe I'm saying this but…ARE YOU STUPID!?"

Sasuke jolted and stared at Naruto. He looked…pissed. Pissed beyond words.

"Teme! It's just sports! I mean, yeah I love it, but not as much as I love you!" Naruto came up to Sasuke and pulled him into a hug. "I'd rather give up sports than give up you…."

Sasuke felt his face heat up and his heart throbbing. He clinged onto the back of Naruto's shirt. Fuck, he was crying. Naruto calmed down and began rubbing Sasuke's back.

"Hey…was that too much or-?"

"No. I'm crying 'cause I'm happy."

"…Oh."

Sasuke chuckled. "Idiot."

Neji smiled sweetly as he watched the two hugging in the room. He had saw the whole thing. He felt a little gitty inside. He had a soft spot for fluff *.

"I'm happy for you Sasuke." He said silently to himself as he left the two be. It was no wonder Sasuke was in love with Naruto, Naruto was amazing. Neji slowed down, then turned back and walked towards the door and looked back at them. If Neji could have his way…he would have a Naruto too. Jock or not, Naruto was sweet. Very sweet. Naruto wasn't like the other jocks he knew. Neji then felt the slightest ping in his chest. Neji's eyes grew wide. Was he…jealous? NO! Neji shocked his head back and forth. He was happy for Sasuke! Happy! …yet, Neji clinched his chest, he hurt so bad…

Gaara was pissed.

'Just go talk to him.' Shino's words echoed in his head. Gaara at least agreed to do that. As he turned the corner he froze. There across the way was Neji, his face showing a mixed emotion of pain and yearning and his hand clinched to his heart. Gaara's heart shattered. He just wanted to come up to him and hug and kiss him. But…he couldn't. All he could do was stand there…and watch.

"Oh! Hey Neji!"

Neji jerked his head and Snapped from his thoughts as Naruto was looking at him. Neji blushed and twiddled his fingers.

"Uh h-hey."

"What's up?"

"Oh! Uh…S-Shino wanted me to check up on you guys."

"Oh, Okay!" Naruto smiled. "We'll be done soon!"

Neji smiled sweetly right back. "Kay." And walked off.

Gaara just stood there. Neji…liked Naruto? Gaara fell to the ground. Had it been anyone else he would of beaten the crap out of them, but Naruto? It had to be Naruto? His best friend from childhood? Gaara covered his face with his hands. He couldn't take this. His phone vibrated and he pulled out and read the text.

'want to meet me?'

Gaara stared dully at it before typing in.

'sure.'

Before dropping it leaning himself against the wall and looked up at the ceiling as a tear ran down his check. He didn't know what he was doing any more.


	22. Chapter 22

Shino was packing things up and heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

The door opened.

"We're almost ready to go!" Neji cheered.

Shino smiled.

"Take it you talked to Gaara?"

Neji looked at him innocently "Hm? No."

Shino looked at him confusingly and looking for any signs of a lie. But there wasn't any. Something wasn't right.

"What happened?"

"Nothing!" Neji cheered before he left. "Hurry up! We're waiting!"

Neji felt gitty. Naruto smiled at him! He smiled at him!

Shino however just stood there dumbfounded. Why the hell was Neji in such a good mood? …And where the hell was Kiba?

Kiba just stood in the hall near Naruto and Sasuke's room and his eyes never left the spot in front of him. Naruto and Sasuke got out of the room and saw Kiba just standing there like an idiot. Naruto chuckled.

"You coming Kiba?"

"Yeah…give me a sec…"

They walked pass him leaving him there to stair. There at the other end of the hall was a neglected very sad and very broken Gaara. Kiba wasn't really friends with Gaara but… he just looked so miserable…Kiba had to do something…

"Hey."

Gaara glanced up to see Kiba smiling sweetly at him and walking towards him. Gaara whipped his eyes.

"…hey."

Kiba sat next to him.

"I won't bother asking if you're alright since you're obviously not, but…you need someone to talk to?"

Gaara turned to look at him. Why? I mean, sure, they were in the same group and all but they didn't really talk to each other. Hell, he really didn't know much about Kiba.

"…why?"

"Why, as in, why would you talk to someone you hardly know? Simple, it's because of the fact that you haven't already talked to someone you do know. Like Naruto."

Kiba had a point. Normally he would go to Naruto. Naruto would always be there to lesson. But now… Gaara started crying again.

"Damn it."

Kiba pulled him in and began patting him on the back.

"It's okay. Let it out… I won't tell anybody."  
"…Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Where were you guys?" Shino asked a little annoyed when Kiba and Gaara finally showed up.

"Chill it will you? We're here."

Shino was not amused by Kiba's response and began tapping his foot waiting for an answer.

"Well?"

"He was with me." Gaara hissed "buzz off."

Shino was a little taken a back. Was Gaara…. Defending Kiba? Gaara walked pass him giving Shino a nasty nudge. Shino looked back in forth between Kiba and Gaara.

"Did I miss something? I thought you two weren't really friends."

"Yeah well, something came up."

"What happened?"  
"It's not my place to say."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means I told him I wouldn't tell anyone what happened."

Shino winced.

"That bad?"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing…I just…told him to go talk to Neji-" he then turned to see the overly excited male smiling away and talking with Naruto "Which obviously didn't happen."

Kiba looked at Neji as well. Neji's falling for Naruto? Why? He shook his head and sighed.

"Look Gaara's going through a lot right now. Can I sit in back with him while Neji sits in the front with you?"

Shino wanted to protest but he didn't. He knew better, well no, no he didn't, but Kiba did. If Kiba knew this would be for the best then Shino would allow it.

"Damn bastered owes me though…"

Kiba smiled and kissed Shino on the check.

"Hows that?"

Shino blushed a little and placed a hand on his freshly kissed check. Then started smiling like a lunatic. I got a kiss from Kiba, I got a kiss from Kiba! He hummed as he went to the divers seat. Kiba rolled his eyes and got in the back with Gaara. Everyone else soon followed.

"I had a blast!" Naruto began rambling as they were heading home. "And the food! Oh my god the food!" He then turned to face Gaara. "What did you have?"

Gaara clinched Kiba's hand. Sense Kiba was between the car and Gaara no one noticed that. Kiba looked at Gaara worryingly. He knew what Gaara was going through. He knew Gaara was going to have a hard time being around Naruto. Kiba squeezed his hand back for reassurance and reminding Gaara that he wasn't alone.

"…pork chops."

"Hm! That sounds good!"

Naruto went back to talking to Sasuke and Gaara let out a big breath of air he hadn't realize he was holding in.

"You alright?" Kiba whispered.

Gaara glanced up at him and smiled.

"Yeah."

Kiba smiled and joined in on Naruto and Sasuke's conversation. Gaara kept glancing at Kiba though. Kiba…who knew he could be so understanding? It's no wonder Shino fell for this guy. …Shino. Gaara frowned. He did not like that guy. How did someone like him end up with such a great guy like Kiba?

"Uh, Gaara? A little too tight."

Gaara then snapped from his trance and soften the grip on Kiba's hand. Was he… jealous of Shino?

The car stopped not too long after words in front of Gaara's house since he was the closest one. Gaara didn't let go of Kiba's hand though. He just sat there. Kiba could take a hint. He knocked on the glass that divided them from the drivers seat. Neji opened it.

"Tell Shino I'm getting off here."

"WHAT!?"

Apparently there was no need for that. Shino was pissed. Kiba was staying over at Gaara's?! WHY GOD DAMN IT, WHYYYYY!? And then he saw it. Gaara and Kiba got out of the car hand in hand and Gaara turned back giving Shino the most devilish smirk he had ever seen. Shino could feel his blood boiling. He's just getting back at me, that's all! Shino tried convincing himself as he drove off.

"S-Shino's d-driving sure w-was s-scarry." Naruto admitted as he got out of the car. Sasuke kept clinging onto Naruto and violently shaking. No shit, Sasuke thought to himself. Never, NEVER, was he going to be in the same car Shino was driving in ever again! The car speed off and you could hear poor Neji pleading Shino to slow down with no avail.

"Soooo….how far do you live from here?"

Sauske noted as he realized Naruto had gotten out when Shino was dropping Sasuke off in front of his house.

"Oh…not too far."

"And not too far is?"

"…just down the block."

"SERIOUSLY!?"

Sasuke was amazed. He stalked him for how long and he didn't know that?! He lived just right down the damn block!?

They walked towards Sasuke's house.

"We'll…it was nice seeing you." Sasuke blushed.

Naruto smiled."Yeah."

Sasuke then opened the door and regretted it.

"Oh for the love of-! Get a room!" Sasuke screamed as he covered his eyes.

Naruto however just stood there too shock to even respond. There not too far away from the doorway was Itachi and Diedara making out. Both of them shirtless and Diedara's pants in the process of being taken off. They blushed and pulled away from each other.

"Hey, uh, Naruto? Could you do me a HUGE favor?"

"Deidara has no place to stay?" Naruto commented as they headed towards Naruto's place. Sasuke sighed. Honestly he had no idea if Itachi was telling the truth or not. All he knew was that Itachi wanted the place to himself and his boyfriend. Which as a result ended up kicking Sasuke out.

"Who knows…you sure it's alright to crash at your place? I don't want to intrude…"

Naruto smiled. "Of cource." He then smirked "But if you really feel that bad about it you can always make it up to me with your body."

Sasuke exploded red like a cherry.

"A-a-ah, w-well, uh…"

Naruto burst out laughing and swung an arm around Sasuke's neck. Then leaned in close to Sasuke's ear.

"You're so cute."

Sasuke pushed back and began violently punching Naruto, which did nothing in stopping his uncontrollable laughter.


	23. Chapter 23

Shino was pissed. Pissed beyond words. First Kiba spends the night at Gaara's, then found out Kiba turned his phone off, which cause him to worry and get little to no sleep, and was now waiting for Kiba to show up at the school. God it seemed like forever.

"…you alright?" Sasuke asked a little concerned.

"No."

Sasuke gulped. Never in all his life had he ever seen Shino this pissed. That and the last time he was he dumped a jar of bugs on the person who angered him. Red ants to be exact. Poor kid.

"…you're not gonna poor ants on someone are you?"

"No." Shino clenched his fists "Wasps. Lots and lots of angry wasps."

Sasuke took a few steps back. There was something wrong with Shino.

"Hey guys!" Naruto cheered as he headed towards the two of them. Sasuke waved back and the two of them headed in side. Leaving Shino to stand waiting at the front of the school alone.

Not too long afterwards, a red jeep parks and out came Gaara, Shikamaru and Kiba. Once Shino saw them he marched straight to them.

"Oh hey Shino!" Kiba waved.

"Hey…" He glared at Gaara. "What's up?"

Gaara smirked. "Oh nothing much…just a sleep over."

"What?"

"Yeah!" Kiba chimed in. "Shika came by and we hanged out then realized it was getting late so Gaara let us stay the night!"

Shino twitched and Gaara's smirk grew. Shino noticed it to. At first he thought Gaara was just getting back at him but now he knew Gaara was serious. Gaara was seriously going to try and take his Kiba away from him.

"Kiba, come on!" he grabbed Kiba's arm and dragged him into the school.

"Wha-! Ow! Hey! Let me go!" Kiba squirmed as he was getting closer to the school.

Gaara smiled and Shika sighed.

"He's taken you know."  
"But not for long." Gaara's smirk then turned evil. "Shino's gonna miss this up. Just like I did with Neji. He's too protective and way too aggressive. That and I've learned my leason. I'm gonna take things slow and for now be his 'friend'. And when the time comes and Shnio misses this up…he's mine."

Shikamaru sighed again. This guy was dangerously insane. But he needed to be with him. After all, he promised to help him get in a relationship with Gaara's sister.

"What gives Shino!" Kiba snatched his arm out of Shino's grip. "You're being rude!"

Shino flinched. He didn't want to anger Kiba… but… "Why did you-!"

Shino pulled him into a hug. Kiba blinked a few times, blushed and pat him on the back.

"You okay? You're shivering…"  
"I don't want to loose you."

Kiba pulled back to look at Shino who's head was lowered. Kiba felt torn. He lifted Shino's chin forcing Shino to look him in the eyes.

"Hey, I'm still yours alright? I'm not gonna leave you for Gaara." Shino sulked his head. Kiba blew air from his nose. Why was Shino so god damn stubborn? He then pulled Shino into another hug and began rubbing his back. Shino was such a child…but that was one of the things Kiba loved about him.

"Narutooooo!" Naruto jolted as someone jumped on him from behind. He knew for a damn fact that it wasn't Sasuke. But he couldn't quite figure out who since they were also coving his eyes. But Sasuke did.

"Guess who?"

"Sakura." Sasuke gritted his teeth. Sakura pouted as she let go and got off him.

"You're no fun Sasuke! I wanted Naruto to guess!"

Naruto sighed.

"What do you want?"  
"I wanted to talk to you!" She then began to whine "You've been ignoring my text messages!"  
"Probably 'cause I already told you to stop."

Sakura began to wimper.

"Why do you hate me?"  
"Because of the way you told me off."

"…Can't we at least be friends?"

Sasuke twitched. Don't Naruto! Don't fall for that trick! Naruto sighed.

"fine."

Sasuke face palmed himself and Sakura squealed as she jumped up at him giving him a big hug.

"Thank you!" she then placed a kiss on his cheek and skipped off "Bey Naruto-Kun!"

Naruto whipped his cheek and turned to find Sasuke staring at him dully.

"What?"  
"…dope." And Sasuke began walking off. Naruto began to panic.

"Wait!" and began chasing after him. What? What did he do wrong?


	24. Chapter 24

Sakura and him are now 'friends' and Sasuke was pissed. Naruto sighed. Today was just a mess. He knew Sakura did bad things to him but that didn't mean he had to be an ass right back. She wanted a second chance, and well… being a believer of second chances, he gave her one. Besides, he was never really good at playing the bad guy. However… he glanced over and Sakura blew him a kiss. Naruto shivered. He was having second thoughts.

"Explain."

Naruto glanced to the other side at made eye contact with Gaara. Great, now he had Gaara to deal with. Last time, if he recalled correctly Gaara gave her a black eye. A bit extreme, but hey, that was just who Gaara was. Extreme.

"Sakura and I are friends again."

Gaara looked at him and looked back at Sakura. This made no sense. Sure Naruto and Sakura WERE friends at one point, like when they were little kids, but as time went on Sakura became selfish to the point of no return. Why would she suddenly want to be friends with Naruto? …Unless…

"You do realize she's going to use you right? To get closer to Sasuke."

Naruto sighed.

"I hope not."  
"No Naruto, you don't get it. She WILL use you."

"Hey, don't be like that."

"I'll be who I damn well please if it means protecting my friends."

Naruto groaned. He wanted to argue with him but there were three reasons why he couldn't. One, Gaara was so stubborn that no matter what he said he wouldn't get it across him, so it was pointless to even bother. Two …it's kinda hard to argue when your opponent has an airtight argument you can't really fight against. Lastly, they were in a classroom.

"We'll discus this after school."  
"No. Now."

"Why?"  
"You have tutoring, remember?"

Naruto smiled.

"Ch, I know. How could I forget?"

Gaara smiled. He was happy for Naruto. Unlike all the other girls Naruto had been in relationships with, Sasuke was hands down, better. He had never seen Naruto so happy. But…

"Did you tell him? You know…about how it needs to be kept a secret?"

Naruto glanced down and his hair covered his eyes.

"Yeah…"

"I hate to be the one who points this out but… you guys shouldn't hang out during lunch anymore. The guys on your team are getting suspicious."

That wasn't surprising. After all, he always ate with the team during lunch over at the jock table.

"Now, bout Sakura-"

"Gaara please" Naruto asked in a quite and defeated tone "Not now. Just… not now."

Gaara reached over and patted Naruto's shoulder. He knew how close he was to the team, so for him to go out of his way to keep a secret like this, was crushing him.

The bell rang and Sasuke got up from his seat and started heading towards Naruto's class. As mad as he was he just couldn't stay mad at him. But then his phone vibrated indicating he got a text. He opened it and saw that it was from Naruto.

'can't meet you at lunch, sorry'

Sasuke felt a ping in his heart and stopped walking. Why? Why couldn't he be with Naruto during lunch? Pissed off and annoyed he started heading to the cafeteria.

Naruto sat down next to his usual friends and began eating his lunch.

"Sup Naruto?!" One of his teammates yelled from across the table "You're too quite man!"

Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Oh, you know, nothing much man."

"Sure it's not problems with the ladies?"

Naruto nearly choked on his food while his teammates either high fived eachother or laughed at Naruto's reaction.

"Knew it!" Another person yelled "That's why he wasn't hanging out with us during lunch!"

"Yeah!"  
"She turn you down dude?"

"…yeah." Naruto's heart clinched in pain. He hated lying to his friends like this but…what else was he gonna say? Naruto glanced up as his friends. Would it really be all that bad? They were his friends after all. They would be there and support him through whatever….right?

"Hey! Look!" One of the boys pointed as Shino was heading over to their table. "It's computer boy!"

"…how original." Shino said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and headed over.

"Hey Shino." Kiba commented happily. Gaara, who was sitting next to Kiba, glanced up at Shino. He had to admit, Shino had balls to come to their table.

"Yo, Kiba, you know this geek?"

"Yeah?"  
The table was hush hush.

"…you two working on some kind of project or-?"  
"N-"

"Yeah." Shino stated dully. "I wanted to talk to him."

"Ch, talk to him some other time."

"Yeah!" One of them threw a peach container at him. "Beat it!"

"HEY!" Kiba yelled and was about to get up but Gaara held him down as more food was being thrown at Shino. Kiba was pissed.

"Why are you stopping me Gaara!? Look what they're doing to him!"

"I can see that."

"Then why-?!"  
"Because this is what Jocks do to Nerds."

"That's wrong!"

"As wrong as it is, if you go up against it your no longer one of them."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"It means you'll no longer be part of the team."

Kiba looked over at Shino and felt torn. He wanted to stop this, he wanted to help Shino, but…did he want to leave the team? Was it worth it to end sports because of it?

"Face it, this wasn't going to work. You should be with me."

Kiba blinked a few times.

"Wha-? What do you mean?"

"Nerds and Jocks were never meant to be."

…Fuck it. Kiba stood up and slapped Gaara across the face. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Did Kiba just-"  
"Bitch slap Gaara?"

Even Gaara was shocked. He placed his hand on his freshly smacked cheek. What did he do wrong?

"You're not Neji." Kiba stated dully. "and neither am I. I'm not afraid." Kiba got up and walked over to Shino. "You okay?"

"Kiba?" Kiba looked at his team. "What are you doing man?"

"The right thing."

He took Shino by the hand and walked out of the cafeteria. People had even moved to the side making way for the two passing by.

"…the fuck?"

"Did Kiba just choose a GEEK over us?"

Naruto sat uncomfortably in his seat as he watched his angry friends chat.

"No one treats us like that."

"He's not one of us."

"He's not one of the team."

Sasuke just stood there. He had saw the whole thing and was still watching. Was that way Naruto told him not to hang with him during lunch? Would they have done that to him? Sasuke was shaking. He was this close to coming over and placing himself next to Naruto and then this shit happened. If he had he would of gotten the same awful treatment and Naruto…he wouldn't be considered a member of the team. Sasuke clinched his tray and walked away. Was…was this worth it? Having a secret relationship worth it? What if they found out?

Sakura smiled as she saw Sasuke walk out of the cafeteria. She then turned back and waltzed up to Naruto and hugged him from behind.

"There, there Naruto. You may have lost a friend, but you still have me."

Naruto glanced down. For some reason he felt that he had lost more than a mere friend.


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto was worried. Kiba hadn't shown up for class and wasn't answering his texts.

"Alright everyone, pop quiz today!"

Everyone groaned. Kakashi always had random quizzes to make up for the lack of homework he never made for the students. He handed out the sheets of paper and everyone began the quiz. …was it just Naruto or did the quiz seem… easy? Come to think about it, a lot of his quizzes were getting a lot easier lately. As he scribbled away at his test he failed to notice Kakashi keeping an eye on him. Once the bell ringed Kakashi had called him over to stay after class.

"…yes?" Naruto asked nerviously.

Kakashi didn't respond at first, he simply continued grading a paper.

"…a perfect score."

"Huh?"

"A perfect score." Kakashi repeated himself as he showed Naruto his quiz. "You've been doing better in this class. That and if you want you could even improve your grades even more if you retook them."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. "You mean-"

"Congratulations, you're passing my class."

Naruto walked out of the room and jumped as he fisted the air.

"I'M PASSING!"

He was so excited he couldn't contain it. He started texting everybody.

Naruto : I'm pass chem!

Sasuke : dope

Naruto : TEME!

Gaara : good job

Shika : seriously?

But there came no reply from Kiba. Kiba…what happened to him?

- (earlier during that period)

Kiba's hands were shacky and sweaty as they passed the halls. He could not believe he just did that! I mean, he knew it was the right thing to do and all but…how nerve wreaking! Kiba's heart was beating like crazy. All those people were looking at him! What?! Had they never seen a bad ass before?! (Kiba's worst subject, speech, get's nervous in front of large crowds).

Shino couldn't help but smile as he stared at the hand that was dragging him around the school. Kiba stood up for him. To be honest he had no idea what to expect. He just went over there to split him and Gaara up but… Kiba stood up for him AND bitch slapped Gaara! He was so happy he wanted to break down and dance. That and ravish his boy friend with unbelievable amount of kisses. But he held back. He could tell there was lots going through Kiba's mind right now and decided best to save it for latter.

"…you okay?"

Kiba snapped from his thoughts.

"Oh huh…yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Your cutting the circulation in my hand."

"Huh? …Oh-!" Kiba let go of Shino's hand. "S-sorry…"

Shino chuckled and took Kiba's hand.

"I didn't say to let go though."

Kiba blushed.

"…sorry?"

"For what?"  
He didn't know! He just felt like saying it!

"….come on." Kiba mumbled embarrassed.

Shino smiled and followed swinging their hands in the process. Best day ever.

"HEY! GUY!"

Kiba had walked them outside to his coach's gym class. He figured how sunny it was he would just have to be making his students run laps. Guy turned around and noticed Kiba along with a food covered Shino.

"Jesus… Alrighty my youthful students, I'm going to be out for a sec, so continue your laps until I return!"

Students sighed in relief. Like hell they were gonna continue their damn laps. Guy ran over to Kiba and pat him on the back.  
"What's up?"

"Can we…borrow the keys to the locker room?"

As Shino was taking a shower in the men's locker room Kiba explained everything. Well, not everything as in them being an item and the slapping Gaara part, but the whole team throwing food at Shino thing. Guy did not seem please.

"They seriously did that? My boys did that?"

"Yes sir…you're not mad at me?"

"Mad!? The only ones I'm mad at is everyone else! Even if some didn't throw the food they didn't do anything to stop it!"

Kiba sighed in relief. At least his coach didn't hate him… yet.

"Sir… I want to stop playing for a while."

Guy blinked a couple times, then began to panic.

"But we need you! It's bad enough Naruto can't play, but now you too?! We have a huge game coming up!"

"Tell that to the team. I can't just let them have their ways anymore Guy. They treat my friend like shit."

Guy sighed in defeat. He really didn't want Kiba to leave but, he knew he had a point.

"If this is what you think is for the best, then I say go for it."

Kiba smiled. "Thanks coach."

Kiba walked out of the coach's office and headed for the locker room with the spare clothes that Guy had lent for Shino.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled as he walked into the locker room. "You done yet?!"

"Nope."

Kiba sighed.

"Seriously?" He began as he walked towards the open shower room. "Only girls take this long to take-" and stopped half way in his sentence as he saw Shino's build. "…Holly crap!"

Shino smirked.

"Like what you see?"  
Kiba hesitantly walked over to Shino placing his hand on his firm stomach.

"H-how-!? Abbs?!"

"I own my own personal gym at home."

…Oh my fucking god! He looked better than he did! And he was a football player! Kiba was just speechless.

"Dude…that's so unfair."

"Which part's unfair? Me having a personal gym or you being jealous of my good looks?"

"Shut up!" Kiba hit him on the chest. Shino chuckled and Kiba looked up at him and pouted. This guy was such a prick, but… Shino's head lowered towards his and Kiba tiled his head up as Shino began to kiss him. He could be alright… sometimes.

- (present time)

The last bell ringed but Naruto was still inside his classroom. His teachers were all keeping him a little extra just to tell him he was passing. Which was great! Once he was done talking with Iruka he was about to text everyone –

"Hey Naruto." Until Sakura showed up. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just texting people that I'm passing my classes."

"Really?!" Sakura asked a little too excited "That's great! That means you can join the team again!" Naruto smiled a painful weak smile. Yeah… the team… "And you won't need tutoring anymore!" then Naruto's world shattered. What? Sakura came up to him and gave him a huge hug. "We could spend more time together then!"

But…what about time with Sasuke?

"I-" Naruto removed Sakura's hands "I got to go."

And he ran off to the library. Sakura smiled.

"You will fall for me again Naruto. You will."


	26. Chapter 26

The two of them sat silently in there seats, both to nervous to talk to each other. That is, until Naruto just had about enough of the silence.

"Ne, could you…help me understand this?"

Sasuke sighed and scoot his chair close to him. He began explaining but Naruto wasn't really paying attention. He already knew it, he just wanted Sasuke closer to him. That and he really just wanted to hear the sound of his voice.

"And it comes out as 25 units." Sasuke glanced up at Naruto and twitched. The dope wasn't paying attention to him! "…and one third times infinity equals fish."

"Ah huh."

"God damn it! Your not lessoning to me!"

"Yes I am! One third times infinity equals fish! …wait…"

Sasuke face palmed himself. "It was a bad math joke."

"Wait you mean that actually works?"

Sasuke took out a piece of paper and drew the infinity sign. "Now erase one third-" Sasuke erased on third of the drawling.

"And you get a fish!" Naruto cheered as he understood Sasuke's joke. Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto? What's wrong? Is it about what happened during lunch?"

Naruto winced. "You saw that?"

"All of it."

"…It's just…I wanna keep playing sports but I want to have you at the same time."

"But you're not in sports right now. You're passing everything but math." There was silence "You're…not passing math are you?"

"Weeeell…"  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

"Because I wanna be with you Teme!"

Duh. Of course that would be the reason.

"…what if someone catches us?"  
"So?"  
"SO!? Do you want us to end up like Shino and Kiba!?"

"…at least they're together."

Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto, who began twiddling his thumbs.

"I mean, yeah there going through a lot but Shino and Kiba are tough. Even more so when they're together. They'll get through it."

"…would we?"  
"I don't know, and quite frankly I don't wanna find out. Especially when there's the possibility of you getting hurt."

"…I could take a hit."  
"Not on my watch."

"…dope."

"Hey! I'm passing my classes! I am not a dope!"

"Riiiiiight."

"Teme!"

The boys began a play fight and laughing at one another. Why? Why were so many people against this?

Once they were done Naruto started packing his things and Sasuke just sat there and watched.

"Is this going to be the last time we do this?"

"Fight? I doubt it."  
"Dope, I referring to the tutoring sessions."

"Oh…um…no."

"No?"

"I'll just explain that in order to keep up my good grades I need to go to a tutoring session every once in a while."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, because they'll totally okay you becoming a nerd and all."

The two boys waved at each other as they left the library. As Naruto headed out the front door he noticed a familiar face.

"Hey Ino!"

He waved at her and she waved back. Ino and Naruto were good friends. She was also at one point very close to Sakura too, but…something happened. Naruto didn't know why, but they stopped talking to one another and soon afterwards Ino quit cheerleading. He knew something bad must of happened but, she would never fess up.

"Hey, can we talk?" She asked.

"Why not?"

The two of them started walking home together.

"…don't be friends with Sakura."

Seriously? Again?

"Not you too."

"Gaara?"

"Who else."

Ino glanced at the ground.

"Look, I'm just saying that she's trouble."

"How bad could she be?"

"Bad Naruto, really bad. She's the reason I left the cheerleading team even though I was second in command."

"…what happened?"

She stopped walking. Naruto stopped too and turned around to face her.

"…how creeped out are you by the concept of sexuality?"

"Huh? You mean gays lesbians and straights? Meh, I'm not bothered."

"I'm bi." She stated "When I told Sakura she flipped, afraid that I was falling for her or something since we were really close friends. Then she told all the other girls and they wouldn't talk to me. They treated me like shit." She was shacking but refusing to cry. "I…I wanted to transfer schools, but my parents wouldn't let me. Even when I told them what happened. You know what they did do though? They sighed me up for therapy! Thinking 'it's just an experimental faze' and that I'll get over it or be cured like it's some kind of disease."

"Ino…"

Ino burst into trears.

"I HATE IT!"

Naruto came up to her and gave her a hug.

"Shit. Why didn't she say something sooner?"

"I had already lost one friend because of it. I didn't want to loose others."

He began patting her back.

"You're not alone though alright? You can come talk to me when ever you like."

She whipped her eyes.

"Thanks. But I already know I'm not alone. I've already got someone."

"Seriously?" Naruto smiled and nudged her on the shoulder "Since when?"

"A couple of months ago?"  
"Who?"  
"Hinata Hyuga."

Hyuga, Hyuga…why did that name ring a bell?

"O-oh, okay then." Neji heard his cousin talking on the phone as he entered the house. "I'll meet you there." And she hung up the phone.

"What's this?" Hinata jolted as she heard Neji's voice from behind. "You going to meet someone?"

"Uh…yes?"

"And might I ask who?"

"No, no you can not."

Neji twitched. He didn't like knowing that she was going off to meet mysterious people.

"Why not?"

"Because you always disapprove of the people I hang out with!"

"Only cause they're usually jocks or guys with tattoos!"

"He only had one and that's beside the point!" Hinata grabbed her bag "I'm leaving! Dad won't be home for a while and there's leftovers in the fridge!" and with that she closed the door. Neji pouted. She was right he never approved of those people, so why would now be any different? He glanced out the window to see where she was going then ran out to follow behind.

"What! Now way! You and Sasuke-?!"

"Yep."

"OMG! Since when!?"  
"Ah…yeah know what I don't know. I guess it was official just this weekend but… I feel like it's been longer than that."

Ino squealed. She was always into romance and stuff.

"Order number 5!"

They got up and grabbed their food. They were hanging out in their favorite burger joint, , where Choji another good friend of theirs worked.

"Thanks Choji!" Ino winked.

"No probs! But what's this I hear about Naruto and…who was it?"

"No one!"

"Sasuke!" Ino chimed.

Choji rubbed his chin.

"You mean that one dude Sakura dumped you for? Huh. How ironic. …say huh, how do two guys-?"

"Of for the love of god!" Naruto covered his face in embarrassment. They both laughed as Kathy, the other main chief of the place walked in.

"Naru's got a boyfriend, Naru's got a boyfriend!"

"Can it Kathy!"

Kathy burst into giggles. Choji sighed. Oh how he loved her bubbly laughter. Made him feel all bubbly inside too.

"I'll go get you guys your drinks!" and with that Kathy walked into the back.

"Naruto, Ino, I personally don't care who you like, just so long as you feel the way I do with Kathy. …hell I think everyone should have a Kathy."

"She's that great?"

"Yeah damn right she is!"

They all laughed but stopped momentarily as the bells at the door chimed.

"Hinata!" Ino cheered as she came up to and hugged her.

"Ah, so this is the amazing girlfriend I heard so much about."

"How much have you heard? I just found out today!"

"Eh…bout a month ago? When Ino was drunk and needed a left home she told me about her…though to be honest I couldn't make out most of it…"

"You were drunk?" Naruto asked looking at Ino. "You're not even 16! How did you get ahold of that!?"

"…I have my ways."

They all sat down, ate burgers drinked shakes, having a jolly old time…until the bell ringed again.

"God damn it Neji!"

"Neji?" Naruto commented as he looked at the door. Oh right! Hyuga! Neji Hyuga! That's where he heard the name!

"Naruto?" Neji commented in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Eating a burger?"  
Hinata coughed. "WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE?"

Neji gulped. Yep, Hinata was pissed.

"Uuuh…gonna eat a burger?"

"Okay then!" Choji chimed "One burger coming right up!"

Neji sat down at the table. Hinata sighed.

"Go on."

"Huh? Go on what?"  
"With the never ending lectures. You know, about hang out with jocks." She then turned to Naruto "…n-no offence."

"None taken. I know how scared of Jocks he is."

"O-oh? Why's that?"  
"He told me."

Hinata nearly chocked on her drink. WHAT!?

"Yeah." Neji commented "I met him through Sasuke."

Hinata was twitching. Hinata used to have a HUGE crush on this guy (blond hair, blue eyes, 100% her type), but because of stupid Neji's interferences with previous boyfriends she was too embarrassed to ask him out. But to know that Neji was okay with a jock NOW-! …she wanted to murder Neji.

"So." Neji clapped his hands together "What's the occasion?"

"Does there need to be one? We're just hanging out." Naruto smiled.

"…I didn't know you and Hinata knew each other."

"Well…I think we might have had a few classes together but, we didn't really talk much. Ino is the one who invited her over."

"Oh?" He turned to face Ino "You're friends?"

"Lovers!" Kathy chimed from inside the kitchen. Now Neji nearly chocked on his drink.

"K-K-KATHY!" Hinata yelled embaressed, but Kathy just giggled her giggle.

"He was going to find out SOMEtime."

Neji was speechless.

"S-s-so, uh, you're lesbian?"

"Bi you idiot cousin! Bi!" and with that she was running out of the restrant.

"Hinata! Wait!" Ino then turned to glare at Neji "Way to go jack ass." And chased after her.

"What did I do!?" Neji yelled in confusion. Naruto sighed.

"Dude, your more dense than me."

"Huh? What did-?"

"What kind of reaction was that? She's your cousin man, family." Now Neji felt like shit, that and he was being told off by someone he liked. "Go, tell her you're sorry."

"Wha-? Now?"

"Yes now! Go! Get!" Naruto waved his hands at him.

Neji grumbled and grabbed his things and also went after Hinata.

Choji sighed as he came into the room.

"Seriously? Did you scare off my costumers again?"

"Nah, it's just girls being girls…hey, hold on a sec, what do you mean by again!?"


	27. Chapter 27

"God damn you Neji!" Hinata yelled as she began hitting him with a pillow "You are such a smuck!"

"I said I was sorry!"  
"Sorry's not good enough!"

"Well what is good enough?!"  
"Go die in a ditch!"

"Ouch, isn't that a bit much?"

"No! You getting a life is!"

"…but I already have one…"

"NO YOU DO NOT!"

This could go on for hours so…let's skip ahead shall we? (fast forward ) Hinata was panting and stopped hitting Neji with a pillow and Neji was laying sprawled on the floor.

"God you hit like a girl."

"At least I am one, what's your excuse?"

Neji just glared at her.

"Look I have no probs with Ino alright? She's cool-"

"No shit, why would I hang with someone who isn't?"

"Will you let me finish?" Neji coughed and continued. "I just…didn't know what to say."  
"More like you didn't know the right thing to say jackass. Hell I wish you hadn't talked at all."

Neji sighed, would that of really of been better?

"I'm sorry alright?"

Hinata was silent for a while.

"You owe me."

"Fine."

"Da Latte."

"Seriously?!"

It was one of Hinata's favorite restraints but was expensive as hell. Hinata smiled in contempt.

"Yes."

Neji groaned. THIS was one of the reasons Neji hated woman.

Neji walked into his room and sighed once again. Everyone had someone, and him liking someone who was already taken was not helping. Neji hated to admit it but…he really wanted to talk to someone. ANYBODY. Neji pulled out his phone and called the last person he wanted to call.

"Hello?"

Neji blinked a few times. "You're not Shino."  
"And thank god for that."

"…Is this Kiba?"  
"And I take it you're Neji?"

Huh, well, he guess this could work.

"You guys busy?"

"N-" there then came a suffling sound.

"Yes we are terribly busy." Came Shino's reply. "But if you wanna talk to someone, call this number-" Shino told him a number and Neji wrote it down and realized something.

"Wait, who's number is it? It's not Sasuke's…"  
"Call and find out." And with that Shino hanged up.

Neji looked over the number he wrote down. Couldn't hurt, sides, he was bored. That and knowing Shino, it was probably a hotline. …that actually didn't sound like a bad idea. He picked up the phone and began dialing.

"Hello?" a voice came from the other line.

Neji raised a brow. That didn't sound like someone from a hotline. …this wasn't a suicide hotline was it?

"Uh, hi. I got this number from Shino and-"

The person on the other line hung up. Neji just stood there for a sec.

"…WHAT THE HELL!"

Neji began angrly dialing the phone again. The bastered hanged up on him! No one picked up. But that wasn't gonna stop him.

"Gaara? Who keeps trying to call us?"  
"You don't wanna know."

Kankurou looked at the phone, then back Gaara, then back at the phone again. He decided to hell with it and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Oh, a new voice."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to ask you to stop calling us."  
"Wha-? Why? Isn't this a hotline?"  
There was a looooong awkward silence. Kankurou then burst out into laughter.

"Oh my god! You thought this was a hotline number!?"

Gaara face palmed himself. Oooh how he was gonna KILL Shino.

"I'll hang up now…"

And with that Neji did. He was completely embaressed. Just who the hell did he just call?

- (next day)

"SHINO!"

Shino sighed. Really? First thing in the morning?

"Why so angry? You should be grateful."

"GRATEFUL!?" Gaara grabbed him by the collar and lifted him in the air "HE THOUGHT HE WAS CALLING A HOTLINE!"

Shino blinked a few times, then laughed his ass off. Gaara twitched.

"SHUT UP!"

"How can I? That's hilarious!"

Gaara punched him square on the face, dropped him, and stormed off. Kiba just arriving saw Gaara punch Shino and ran over in panic.

"What did you do!?"

"Oh you know, just being myself."

"He gave you a black eye!"

"Worth it."

Kiba helped Shino up and he began explaining what happened.

"He thought he was calling a hotline?"

Naruto chuckled as Kiba began explaining what happened earlier.

"Yep, sense Shino gave Neji the number Gaara gave him a black eye."

Naruto turned to glair at Gaara.

"Gaara."

"What? He deserved it."

"No one deserves a black eye."

"Sakura did!"

"But he's not Sakura now is he?"

"Speaking of pink haired bitches-" Gaara began looking around the classroom "Where is she?"

Naruto sighed. Who cares?

"Stop changing the subject Gaara. You need to go apologize to him."

Gaara snorted but Naruto kept giving him a serious look.

"…wait you mean that wasn't sarcasm?"

"No."

"…damn it."

Gaara pouted in his seat. Like hell he was gonna apologize.

"What happened to you?"

Sasuke pointed at Shino's black eye.

"Oh, Gaara punched me."

Neji sighed.

"Well that's not surprising. Considering he's a jock."

"Hmm, I think it had more to do with the fact that you thought the number I gave you was a hotline."

Neji blushed and jolted up from his seat.

"THAT WAS GAARA'S NUMBER!?"

"Neji!"

Neji looked up and realized that he was still in his class room. He gave a nervious chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll just go wait in the hall…" He walked out.

Guess who was also in the hall?

"…stupide Shino…how the hell did he get my number?"

Yep, Gaara. Appearently he had to go to the 'bathroom'. …he was taking the longest rout.

"Well well if it isn't pretty boy."

Gaara stopped half way in mid step. There down the hall was some of Naruto's football team and Shino pinned against the wall. Gaara glaired. He didn't like where this was going.

"Hey, isn't he friends with that Geek boy?"  
"The one Kiba left the football team for?"

"Yeah, that one."

Neji gulped. Shino what did you do?

"He kinda looks like a girl." One of the boys ran his fingers through Neji's hair. Gaara twitched. "Maybe we should fix that."

The boys chuckled and one pulled out a pair of scissors. Neji grew wide eyed and tried to escape but they grabbed hold of him.

"Let go!"

"Relax, we're doing you a favor."

"Yeah, you could use the hair cut."

They snipped the scissors in the air "Yeah, well make you look like a man."

"A real man."

"And not so god damn gay."

And that did it. Gaara ran right over to those boy and beat the crap out of them.

"What the hell?!"

"It's Gaara!"

"From the soccer team?!"

"Lets get the hell out of here!"

Scared shitless they bolted. Gaara was gonna go chase after them but he then heard Neji bumped against the wall and fall to the ground. He turned around and froze. Neji was crying and hiccupping. He looked so scared and helpless. Gaara was torn. He want to go after those damn boys and murder them, but at the same time he wanted to stay to make sure Neji was alright. No…he wanted to comfort him, but he couldn't. That could just freak out Neji even more. Gaara rubbed the back of his neck. What the heck was he supposed to do?

"Uh…you okay?"

Neji hiccupped but didn't say anything. Gaara sighed and sat down right next to him.

"It's alright. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Neji sniffed.

"…thanks…"

Neji then held Gaara's hand. Gaara blushed but said nothing. They sat like that even when the bell ringed. Hand in hand even as the people were passing by.

"You're welcome."


	28. Chapter 28

"Naruto, we need to talk."

Naruto glanced up to see his team mates. Confused he followed them on their way to the cafeteria.

"Gaara just got three of our guys in suspension."

Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"Why the hell would he do that?!"

"Appearently they got into a fight."

Well that wasn't surprising.

"About what?"

"About pretty boy."

"Pretty boy?" it took Naruto a sec, but then he got it. "Wait you mean Neji?"

"You know him?"  
"If I know Gaara then of course I would know him. He's friends with Gaara too."

The boys were silent.

"You're not gonna ditch us to for a nerd are you?"

Naruto was taken a bit aback.

"Ditch? No. I'm not even on the team."

"But you are going to be soon."

"Yeah, Guy got updated on your grades and told us about it."  
"With Kiba gone and three of our guys down we REALLY need you right now."

They gathered around Naruto and all eyes were on him. Was this…per-pressure? 'Cause it sure as hell felt like it.

"I'll…I'll think about it."

And with that Naruto bolted away from the group. Normally he loved attention but…there was something about this he really didn't like. His team mates watched as he ran off.

"You think they got to him too?"

"Dude, this is Naruto we're talking about. Unlike Kiba he's went out with girls."

"But he hasn't been latly."

They stood there and looked at each other.

"We can't loose Naruto."

"Agreed."

Naruto had ran outside and off the school canvas. He needed to be somewhere away from them. As he walked he began pondering to himself. He loved sports, but his team was becoming way out of hand. First the incident with Kiba and Shino and now Neji and Gaara? All because they were nerds? Naruto sighed. Stupide team, why did they have to turn out like this? What was wrong with being smart? Hell Naruto wished he was smart.

He walked into a near by park and stopped as he noticed something.

"Hey Gaara." Naruto called out as he waved to his friend.

Gaara glanced up and nodded to him as he continued to swing on the swing set. Naruto sat on the one next to him and began swinging as well.

"I wish we had one of these at the school." Gaara commented out loud.

"Yeah."

Naruto glanced at Gaara. Whenever Gaara want to clear his head he would always go to a park with a swing set. For whatever reason, swinging on a swing set always clamed him down.

"…heard you got people suspended today."

Gaara gripped tightly on the chain.

"Wanted to kill them."

"But you didn't." Naruto noted. "Why did you report them instead? Change of heart?"  
"Ah hell no. It's just…even after what they did to him Neji didn't want any blood shade."

"…you did it for Neji?"

Gaara blushed.

"…yeah."  
Naruto smiled and patted him on the back.

"I'm real proud of you."

"…whatever."

"No not whatever. You did the right thing."

"You make me sound like an immature kid who's starting to grow up."

Wasn't he? Naruto chuckled and they continued swinging.

"You should give it another chance."

Gaara stopped swinging, which in turn made Naruto stop. His head was lowered and his bangs covered most of his face.

"You weren't there. You didn't see the look on his face." He then glanced up at Naruto. "He was afraid. Afraid of them, afraid of jocks." He got up from the swing. "I don't want a relationship ruled by fear…I want to be loved." And started walking back to the school. Naruto of course followed behind. So Gaara was giving up completely. …which meant it would be up to Neji to make the move. Neji…Naruto face palmed his inner self, god they were doomed.

"Heeeeey buuuuuddy."

"I am not your body." Neji stated dully.

"Aw come on." Kiba followed him around. "That's not fair. We've known each other for like weeks. I'd say we're buddies."

Neji sighed.

"Kiba, what do you want?"

"I want Gaara to be happy." Neji stopped walking and faced Kiba. "I heard about what happened with the football boys. Gaara stood up for you even though you're not together…I think he still likes you."

"He…he's the one who turned me down."

"Uh only because you kept letting the fact that he was a jock get to you. That's why he ended it. Not because he didn't like you. Hell if anything it was because he loved you."

Neji looked down at the ground. He knew, he knew Gaara had done that for him. But… Kiba sighed in annoyance.

"The dude just saved your life! I don't know about you, but if someone did that for me I'd give them a chance regardless of their background."

But alas there came no response. Okay, Kiba thought to himself, time to take it from a whole other approach.

"You know he did try to steal me from Shino…"

Well that got Neji's attention.

"Bull shit."

"Nope. I've even been to his house and everything. Made me a lovely dinner too."

Neji could feel something coil deep inside him. It was a very unpleasant feeling. Kiba noticed and continued.

"He even said that sense we were both jocks we should be together…because it would be easier." Kiba walked up to him and rest his hand on Neji's shoulder. "If you don't do something he might end up making the biggest mistake of his life and end up with someone who makes him miserable. And the one thing that's standing in between that is you." He patted the shoulder then started walking off "The choice is up to you. Better make it quick though, or else he'll be taken." Neji stood there and watch Kiba walk off.

"Well?" Shino asked as Kiba started walking his way.

"Wasn't this supposed to be your job?" Kiba sighed. "I tried but really it's all on him, there isn't really all that much I could do."

"Bull shit."  
"That wouldn't make me either hated by many or kicked out of school."  
Kiba got him there. Shino sighed.

"Neji, you are such a ditz."


	29. Chapter 29

(After school)

"Grow some damn balls."

Neji was taken a little aback. Sasuke never talk to him like this before, especially not out of the blue like that.

"The hell-?"  
"Shino told me what happened from Kiba. Gaara saved your sorry ass. At least make it up to him."

Neji twitched.

"Oh like you would."

"Uh Neji? Naruto and I already went on a date and have made out numerous of times." Neji jaw was hung open. ALREADY!? Neji pouted. He didn't like hearing this from the guy who had his crush.

"Bastered."  
"Why thank you. Now ask him out already."

Neji sighed. He might as well…as a uh, 'thank you'.

Neji reached into his pocket for the number he had gotten from Shino and dialed.

"Please stop calling us."

Neji blushed and hanged up. Sasuke chuckled.

"Wuss."  
"Shut up! Sides that wasn't Gaara on the phone…" Neji looked at his phone "I think what I have is his house number, not his cell." Neji blushed. Was that his brother on the line? Did he have one? Or more importantly…was that his father?! Neji gulped.

"Note to self, never dial this number ever again."

"Oh welcome home Gaara." His older brother commented as he walked into the house. "Hotline boy called again."

Gaara stopped in place. Neji tried calling him? …he did realize he was calling him right? Not a hotline? Gaara took a deep breath to calm down. He didn't want to set his hopes up then have them crushed to the ground in disappointment. Once he was set he walked up to the phone and redialed the number.

"Shit!" Neji pulled out his phone. It was Gaara's house number. Please, Neji thought to himself, don't be an angry father! I didn't know it wasn't a hotline!

"Uh, h-hello?"  
"Neji?"  
Neji felt a little relieved and sighed.

"Yeah."  
"You do realize that this isn't-"  
"A hotline, I know."  
"And so does the whole family."  
Neji blushed.  
"Sorry."  
"It's alright. They actually found it rather funny." Neji smiled and Gaara coughed. "So uh, you called earlier?"

Neji felt nervous.

"Y-yeah th-that is uh-"

Sasuke snatched the phone from Neji.

"He wants to thank you for saving him earlier by taking you out."

"SASUKE! YOU BASTERED!"

Gaara chuckled on the other line.

"Thanks for the translation Sasuke…don't you have tutoring?"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Oh shit-!" he tossed the phone back at Neji and ran inside the building. He didn't forget, he just needed to talk to Neji…who took forever to find.

Neji placed the phone next to his ear.

"So yeah…wanna go to a movie or something? My treat?"

Gaara smiled.

"Sure."

"Tomorrow after school?"  
"Whatever fits in your schedual."

"…what movie?"  
"Why don't we just deside when we get there?"

"Okay."  
"Great, see yeah then."

They hung up. Neji blushed. A date, he was actually going on a date.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto glanced up from his text book to see two of his teammates. "What'cha doing in the library?"

"What's it look like?" Naruto then glanced down at his book "I'm studying."

A teammate snorted.

"Why? You're passing now right?"  
"Barely. Iruka says that if I want to make sure my grade didn't drop I'd have to keep practicing and-"  
"Study?"

Naruto nodded. One teammate rolled their eyes.

"Of course he would say something like that. He's a teacher."

The other teammate placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Dude, put away the book and come on."

"Come on? And just where do you think your taking me?"

"To the field of course! We got to tell Guy you want back in!"  
Did he want back in? Naruto sighed.

"Sorry can't. I'm waiting for my tutor." The grip on his shoulder tightened. "Ow!"

"That wasn't a request."

Sasuke ran in, he didn't mean to make Naruto wait.

"Let me go!"

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. What were they doing to Naruto? Well whatever it was, Naruto clearly didn't like it. And neither did Sasuke. He wanted to come up and beat the ever living crap out of him but…well he's not Gaara and those guy were fucking huge. They'd break him in two. He glanced around and noticed something, but there was something he could do.

"Shizune!" Sasuke ran up to the school librarian "There's these two guys harassing my friend!"

Sasuke wasn't proud of tattle tailing but…he wasn't seriously going to go and try to stand up against giants. Shizune dropped her books and followed Sasuke to where the action was.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?"

"Don't you want back in the team?"  
"No I want back in sports!"  
"What's the difference?"  
"I don't want to go back with you guys!"

"The hell?"  
"You treat people like shit!"

"What makes you think that?"  
"What do you call this!?" Naruto was being dragged out by sheer force.

"Friendship."

"Ch, maybe from Lee, but not from you guys!" Naruto squeermed " .GO!"

"No way man, those nerds totally have you brained washed."  
"Brain washed?"  
"You're in here STUDYING! You! Studying! You've never studied a day in your life!"

"We'll maybe it's about time I did!"

"HEY!" Everyone glanced up to see one hell of a pissed off Shizune. "Just what do you think you're doing?! Let him go! NOW!"

The boys let go with out moment's hesitation. They then noticed Sasuke standing right next to her, smirking. They glared at him. It was his fault. Another god damn nerd.

"Both of you, principles office, NOW."

They both walked out of the room with Shizune to too far behind.

Naruto slumped into his chair and just started laughing.

"Holly shit that was weird!"

Sasuke just smiled.

"Sorry I took so long."

"Nah don't worry 'bout it."

"You sure?" Sasuke looked at the ground. "They look like they were hurting you."

Naruto smiled, got up from his seat and hugged Sasuke.

"I'm fine alright?"

Sasuke hugged backed.

"I feel so stupide."

"For what? You did the right thing."  
"But…I had to go get a teacher to do it."  
"And you think that's dummer than you trying to stop it?"

Sasuke chuckled. He was glad Naruto understood.

"But…since you're late-" He smirked "Looks like I don't need to pay yeah for lessons."

Sasuke pulled apart from Naruto and snapped his fingers.

"Aw man!"

They were both laughing. But Naruto's didn't last though. This was only the beginning. What was his team gonna do next?


	30. Chapter 30

"…what are you doing?" Naruto looked dully at his teammate after haven open his door. His teammate smiled. How can he do that, Naruto thought to himself, it's fuck early in the morning! Is he high on caffeine?!

"I came to walk with you to school."

"…why? It's not like I'll get lost."

His teammate laughed.

"Same old Naruto."

He walked into Naruto's apartment. Naruto sighed. Had he been any one else from the team he would of kicked them out, but Lee was one of his closet friends from the team. They'd been friends since middle school even. Sure they didn't really hang out all that much, but Lee did used to walk with him to practice and hang out afterwards.

"Did I really get up this early in the morning for practice?"

"Yep! Sleeping in is bad for the youth!"

"How so?"  
"You're wasting it away on sleeping!"

Naruto rubbed his temples and shook his head. Lee always was weird.

"Why are you REALLY here Lee?"

Lee sat down twiddled his fingers.

"Weeeell…I haven't seen yeah in a while. You know, since the whole grades thing…then I hear rumors that you've taken a change for the worst. And well, as a friend I'd thought I'd come to check up on yeah."

Naruto smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, but I'm fine, really."

"You sure?" Lee looked him dead in the eye. Naruto raised his hands up in defense.

"Honest."

Lee stared at him for a little longer then sighed.

"I don't bye it. Why are you not on the team?"  
Naruto felt his heart sink.

"W-well…"

There was silence. Lee got up slowly then smiled weakly.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine…"

Damn it! Naruto thought to himself, he's fucking guilt tripping me!

"Fine!" Naruto yelled defeatedly. Lee smiled and plopped back down in his seat like an excited child who was just about to get his storytime. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, where to begin?

"Did you hear about what happen with Kiba?"

"Who hasn't?" Lee rolled his eyes. "Guy told everyone. He even made us to extra work and clean up around the school as a punishment."

"Seriously? All of you guys?"

"Well yeah, since no one knows which teammates actually were involved he made all of us do it. 'team work' he calls it."

"Sorry."

"Don't be…unless you were one of the people involved."  
"I wasn't…but I was there…"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING!?" Lee yelled annoyed "What they did was down right wrong!"

"I-I know that…"

Lee blew air through his nose.

"I'd of punched them instead of bitch slapping Gaara… Kiba has guts."

"Yeah…he does…"

They sat like that for a while then Lee coughed.

"Uh, what's that got to do with-?"

"Right, well…I'm afraid that they'll do something bad to someone I'm friends with."

" 'Cause he's a nerd?" Naruto nodded. Lee pondered. "Makes since, I guess."

"…You mad?"  
"A little…wish you could of at lest told me about it though…" Lee sniffed "I thought I was your friend…"

"Stop guilt tripping me!" Naruto punched Lee on the shoulder and Lee laughed.

"Come on, let's race to school."

"Seriously!?"

"What? Afraid that you're out of shape?"

"Oh no you didn't! It's on!" Naruto grabbed his bag and ran out of his house after Lee.

Was Lee always that fast?

"Damn Naruto, you really are losing it."

"It's been a while, alright?"

Lee laughed.

"We can hit a gym sometime."

"Oh no he won't."

Naruto jolted then slowly turned around. Sasuke look pissed.

"Uh, hey…Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced towards Lee.

"Who's your friend you were chasing around the school like a complete idiot?"

Naruto blinked. Was Sasuke…jealous? Naruto smirked.

"Aaaaw Sasuke-Chan don't be like that." He hugged Sasuke and whispered in his ear "You know I'd chase you anywhere."

Sasuke blushed.

"D-dope, get off."

"Hmmm, nope."

"Dope! …He's staring at us."

Naruto glanced over at Lee. He didn't seem to mind. If anything Lee looked cirious.

"Let him stair!" Naruto then raised a hand in the air "Let them all stair! The world!"

"DOPE!" Screamed embarrassed blush flaming on his cheeks. "LET GO!"

"Never!"

Naruto laughed and Sasuke struggled to break free. Lee smiled.

"Ah youth, such a beautiful thing."

If Sasuke could blush any more he would.

"I-it's not like that!"

"Oh really?" Lee raised a brow and smirked devilishly. "Then tell me, what is it?"

Sasuke was flustered. The heck was he gonna say?

"Uh…"

"NARUTO –KUN!"

Oh thank god, Sasuke sighed in relief.

"…Sakura?"

… #$%&! Sasuke screaming to himself.

"What's up?" Naruto asked as she walked over towards them.

"Weeell…"

"Who cares." Sasuke stated annoyed.

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Why can't you just be nice?"

Why can't you stop being a bitch?

"Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with me?" She pulled out tickets. "It's for the new one that just came out yesterday and-"

"I'm sorry Sakura," Naruto clapped his hands together in a apologetic way "I already made plains."

"…Oh…"

"Hey!" Lee cheered excitedly "I can go with you if you'd like!"

Sakura twitched.

"Uh no. No thank you."

And with that she turned around and started walking away.

"Later Naruto-Kun!"

"Ah wait, Sakura-Chan!"

And with that Lee followed after her. Naruto sighed. Really Lee? You're still trying to go after her?

"You didn't really have any plans did you?" Sasuke looked up at him dully.

"Huh? Yes I did!" Naruto grinned at Sasuke "I have my tutoring lessons after school!" Sasuke blushed. "I don't know if you know this buuuuut, he's real good!"

"Oh really?" Sasuke smirked "Just how good is he?"

Naruto smirked sexily at Sasuke.

"Weeell." He pulled Sasuke towards him "He taught me how to do this." And planted a kiss on him. Sasuke moaned. It been a while since they had actually done something like that. Naruto then nibbled on his bottom lip and Sasuke parted way making room for Naruto's tong to enter. As his tong entered Sasuke's mouth Naruto's hand wrapped around Sasuke's waist and the other roamed underneath the front of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke rolled his eyes, god he wanted more…

"Well well well." Both Naruto and Sasuke jolted apart from each other. "What do we have here?"  
"Shino you jack ass!" Sasuke yelled annoyed. Shino only laughed as Kiba sighed.

"I won't say that, he did just save you from going further."

"SAVE!?"

"Well yeah, what if someone saw you? Did you forget you two were at school?"

They both blushed. Yeah, they kinda did.

"…I still hate you."

"And I love you too." Shino smiled.

The bell ringed and they started walking towards the school.

"You guys hear that Neji's going on a date with Gaara?" Sasuke started a conversation.

"Oh really?" Naruto

" 'Bout time…dumb ass." Kiba

Shino smirked. "Oh I am going to give him such a hard time."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kiba sighed and everyone else laughed. Naruto glanced at his friends. He wished things could just stay like this…but he knew better. He knew this wasn't gonna last forever. So, he thought, he better take advantage of it now while he still could.

Meanwhile someone was following close behind them. He saw them kiss and was lessoning to every word they were saying. He smirked. This was going to be fun, fun indeed.


	31. Chapter 31

Sasuke couldn't concentrate on his class. His classmate had been grinning at him non stop and it was starting to bug the shit out of him.

"Suigetsu what's up?"  
His smirk grew even wider.

"I saw you." Sasuke then became very pale. "I saw you kissing jock boy."

Sasuke closed his eyes. He was NEVER gonna hear the end of it. "So you two-?"

"Going out? Yes."

"I was gonna say fucked."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide and he jolted out of his seat.

"YOU SICK PERV!"

He then notice the awkward silence in the class. Coughed then walked out of the class. Oh this was gonna be fun indeed. Suigetsu then pulled out his phone and began texting.

"WHAAAAT!?"

Some random red hair girl in Naruto's class screamed. Naruto groaned, and he was having such a wonderful nap too…

"Karin, would you like to explain why you decided to interrupt the middle of my lecture?" the teacher asked annoyed.

"I-It's Sasuke-!" Naruto, Gaara and Kiba's ears perked. "Th-there's a rumor he's going out with someone!"

The girls then began making a ruckus and Naruto sat parylized to his seat.

"What!? Who?!"

"I-I don't know."

"Then how do you-?"

"Cause someone caught Sasuke kissing someone!"

"Class, class!"

The girls were now unstoppable. The teacher wanted to cry. Why did he even bother?

Kiba on the other hand looked like he was having a difficult time not laughing.

"Kiba, say ONE word and I will kill you…" Naruto threatened. But that just made it all that more difficult to hold in his laughter. Gaara on the other hand was texting.

"Looks like a classmate of Shino and Sasuke's saw you guys."

Naruto buried his head in his hands. This was embarrassing.

"Look at the positive side, at least he hasn't said who yet."

Naruto whined. Could his day get any worse? He pulled out his phone and began texting as well.

Sasuke was roaming the halls hands stuffed in his pockets and a death glair on his face. He probably told someone… probably that damn Karin. It wouldn't be long until rumors would spread about him. His phone then buzzed indicating a new text. …that was quick Sasuke thought to himself as he looked it over.

Naruto : people know.

Sasuke gulped.

Sasuke : how much?

Naruto : they know you are going out with SOMEONE

Sasuke : but not who?

Naruto : …no

Sasuke sighed in relieve.

Sasuke : then so far it's safe.

Naruto didn't respond.

Sasuke : hello?

Naruto : Sakura won't stop glairing at me. I think she knows…

And boy howdy was she pissed. Was THIS why Naruto turned her down? Because of Sasuke? She got turned down over Sasuke?! A guy!? No, Naruto isn't gay. H-he's been out with girls… but not reasontly…

"H-Hey Iruka? Can I go to the restroom?" Naruto asked nervously.

His teacher sighed.

"Sure, why not?" He answered annoyed. Wasn't like he was gonna miss much class anyways.

"Me too." Sakura chimed in. Naruto jolted. Shit,shit,shit she knows!

"I as well." Gaara stood up.

"Bathroom party!" Kiba chimed as he jumped out of his seat.

"…" Iruka just about had it. "You know what. Me too."

And with that they all walked out.

Sakura smirked. Sure she wanted to be alone with Naruto but with their teacher there Gaara wouldn't dare hit her.

"Sooo, Naruto~"

"Shut up." Gaara

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Wanna talk to my fist?"

"Gaara!" Iruka gasped "Are you threating to hit her?"  
"I'm not threatening… I'm promising."

"Gaara you know I do not tolerate violence."

"So let's talk about happy things." Kiba interrupted "uh, hey did you hear about that new movie that's coming out?"

"The Rise of the Guardians?"

"Yeah! I hear that it was supposed to be real good! Something about Jack Frost as a kid and an Australian Easter bunny."

"Dude that sounds awesome!"

Gaara pondered at that. Maybe Neji would like to go see that…

"You thinking about taking Sasuke?"

Sakura slipped in.

"… I swear every time she opens her mouth I wanna-"

"Say! We should go see it sometime!" Kiba interrupted breaking the tension.

"Yeah…that be nice… oh hey look, the restrooms!" Naruto then dashed in. Soon followed by the boys. Sakura stood outside, waiting.

As Naruto was going to the restroom he checked his phone. Sasuke hadn't sent him any new texts…

"Hey Kiba? Do you think the football team would try to hurt Sasuke if they found out?"

"Not gonna lie to yeah man, they did mean things to Shino just because we're friends."

"I thought it was because he came to your table."

"Nah, I'm talking afterwords. Yesterday we had to stay after school cause someone spray painted on his locker."

"That sucks."

"And completely dented it."

"Seriously?"  
"I'm guessing the team rammed it a few times. Door won't even open."

"Shit. Don't they have security cameras here?"  
"Yeah but they broke in late at night wearing all black."

"Like ninja's or something?"

"Ch, I wish. How cool would it be to have ninja's breaking into our school?"

"Not very good."

The boys were all silent. How did they forget that Iruka was in there with them? Iruka then flushed then got out of the stool.

"You seriously think Sasuke's being targeted in bullying?"

"Uh…"

"No yet."

"But well be."  
Iruka then began to pounder.

"I'll have someone Spherion him just in case."

"…people seriously do that?"

"Yes." Iruka then walked out "Come on boys, lets get going."

The boys soon walked out but Naruto stood there.

"…What?"  
"You know… you're not that bad. For a teacher."

Iruka blew air through his noise and smiled.

"For a teacher huh?"

"Dude, teachers are like, boring."

Iruka bonked Naruto on the head as he walked out of the restroom. Naruto smirked.

"I thought you didn't tolerate violence."

Iruka rolled his eyes and followed the boys to class.

"Soo, about Sasuke-"

"Women, shut up!"


	32. Chapter 32

Nerd and the Jock 32

"Suigetsu you ass."

"Now now, I know you love me."

"No I do not!"

Suigetsu burst out laughing.

"You're right. You love jock boy!"

"Suigetsu!"

Sasuke yelled blush evident on his face. Suigetsu laughter began dying down.

"You know, you are lucky it was me and not someone else."

"Oh yeah? How so? You fucking told KARIN."

"True, but I didn't say who."

Sasuke groaned. Why was he even friends with this guy?

"I hate assholes, but it's different when they're your friends."

"And I love you too. Speaking of love, why him?"  
"Uh, he's hot?"

"So you're gay?" Sasuke glared at him and Suigetsu raised his hands up in defense "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and began walking away only to have Suigetsu follow his trail. "So like… how does the football take Naruto being gay and all?"

"They don't."

Suigetsu tilted his head in confusion. Sasuke sighed and began explaining. "First off he's bi. Second they don't actually know about our relationship."

Suigetsu's eyes grew wide and smirked devilishly.

"So it's like Romeo and Juliet only instead of the Montagues and the Capulets it's the Nerds and the jocks?"

"I hope not. I don't wanna die."

"No no, not like that. I mean the whole star cross lovers thing."

"I guess." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"…cool."

"COOL!?" Sasuke snapped. "There's nothing cool about this! I'm afraid that at any minute those football players are gonna jump me and beat the ever living crap out of me! How is that cool!?"

"You know, the whole 'forbidden love' thing. It's like what every girl dreams of."

"Suigetsu, I'm not a girl."

"Which is probably why you don't appetite the situation you're in."

"Suigetsu…" Sasuke then noticed something. "…have you notice that an adult been following us?"

Suigetsu looked over his shoulder.

"I think that's one of the counselors."

"You gotta be shitting me." Sasuke glanced back. "He must of heard the rumor."

"And is following you because of it? Doubt it. There's probably like, thousands of kids going out with mysterious people and they don't have stalkers."

Sasuke bit his thumb nail.

"Follow me."

Sasuke began speed walking with Suigetsu following close behind. They walked outside and into the school's sport shed, so when the stalker walked in front of the door they pulled him in and pinned him to the ground.

"Who are you?"

The person raised their hands in defense.

"I'm your Spherion!"

They both looked dumbfound at him.

"I thought he was a counselor." Suigetsu whispered loudly.

"Well I am." The man chuckled embarrassingly "But I'm also your Spherion."

"Why?"

"There is reason to believe that you may become a target in bullying."

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Who fucking told you?"  
"Iruka."

Sasuke blinked owlishly a few times. How the fuck did Iruka find out? Unless… Sasuke groaned. Kakashi. That damn chemistry teacher knew EVERYTHING! And of course he would blab to Iruka. He clearly had the hots for him.

"I'll kill him later…"

"Uh, I'm supposed to protect you from harm. Not protect others from you."

"Well then, get out of my way."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
"I'm supposed to keep an eye on you for about a month."

"… WHAAAAT!?"

Naruto was smiling happily down the halls. Iruka had already called someone over to keep an eye on Sasuke. Which meant Sasuke was gonna be safe from harm. Safe from his teammates. He couldn't wait to tell Sasuke. To see the look on Sasuke's face when he found out. One full of reliefe-

"I said stay the fuck away from me!" Sasuke

"And I said I can't do that!" Spherion

Naruto watched the two fight before him and began slowly turning around. On second thought, he didn't want to tell him. In fact, he didn't want him knowing this was his fault. But before he could escape he felt a hand on his shoulder causing Naruto to jolt. The person touching him laughed. Naruto glanced at him. White hair, creepy shark teeth… never met him and never wanted to.

"So you're Sasuke's boyfriend huh?"  
Naruto twitched.

"So you're the tattle-tail."

"Now now, don't think of me like that. We're all friends here."

"What kind of friend tells people dark personal secrets?"

"Secret? You guys practically made out in the parking lot. Heck, I'm probably not the only one who noticed you guys."

Naruto blushed. He was probably right. But still…

"Why? If you're Sasuke's friend why did you tell someone?"  
"Because I thought it would be fun."

Naruto wanted to strangle this guy.

"You're idea of 'fun' is gonna get us in trouble."

"That maybe but it's not like you're gonna be able to keep this up forever."

"…what do you mean?"

"Aren't you friends with that Kiba kid who stood up to the football team? And friends with that pretty boy and Gaara who, might I add, also stood up to them? They're gonna get suspicious. And when they do-" Suigetsu patted his shoulder and started heading back towards Sasuke "-it's not gonna be pretty."

Naruto had skipped lunch and class and sat on the roof alone. He was paranoid beyond belief. That guy was right. They weren't gonna be able to keep this up. At some point they were gonna get caught. Naruto began taking in deep breaths. He needed to calm down. Sasuke had a Spherion so he was safe… for now. Kiba and Shino were still in one piece… Naruto's phone then began to ring. Looking at the caller I.D he noticed it was Kiba. Naruto hit the ignore button and turned off his phone completely. He did not want to talk to anyone one right now.

"There you are~!"

Naruto smacked the back of his head against the wall. And he sure as hell DID NOT want to talk to her.

"Sakura, I kinda want to be left alone now…"

"I'm afraid this can't wait."

Naruto then glanced up to notice she wasn't alone. There were four other members from his team with her. Naruto gulped. This didn't look good.

Sasuke was pissed beyond words. This annoying guy wouldn't leave him alone! He followed him in the halls, sat next to him during lunch, to the bathroom, and was even in his class. Sasuke glanced back at him only to notice him staring right at him. Was this person even aware of what privacy was?

"Sasuke? Somethings wrong with Shino."

Sasuke normally didn't care but it Neji look incredibly worried. Sasuke turned around to face him. Shino looked scared and panicked as he continued to fiddle with his phone. Never in all his life had Sasuke EVER seen Shino like this. NEVER.

"Shino?"

"Not now."

"But-"

"NOT NOW!"

Everyone was looking at Shino and the teacher got annoyed. He walked up to Shino and snatched his phone.

"I've told you kids thousands of times, no cell-"

Shino bolted out of his seat and grabbed his teacher by the collar and had his feet barely touching the ground.

"Give that back NOW."

Wetting his pants the poor teacher gave back Shino's phone with a shaky hand and was then dropped carelessly on the floor. Shino texted a few more things before dashing out of the door.

"SHINO!"

Both Neji and Sasuke yelled before chasing him out of the classroom.

"Shino what's wrong!?"

"It's Kiba." Shino explained "He suddenly stopped texting me during class. I asked Gaara what was up, and said that a student came and told the teacher that Gai wanted to see him. I then texted Gai himself and he said no such thing."

Neji and Sasuke's eyes widen.

"You mean-?"  
"It's gotta be them. THE FOOTBALL TEAM."

Naruto pushed himself as far as he could against the wall.

"I don't wanna cause any trouble."

"And you won't." Sakura smirked. "It's simple, all you have to do is be my boyfriend."

Naruto blinked a few times and looked at them dully.

"You gotta be shitting me."

"We're not." One of the boys then placed a hand against the wall to prevent Naruto from escaping. "We're dead serious."

"But why do I have to be Sakura's boyfriend?"  
"Why do you even have to ask?" another member asked pinning Naruto on the other side. "Didn't you used to have the hots for her?"  
"Yeah! You should be jumping at the chance to be with the head cheerleader!"

Naruto avoiding there glance.

"I-I…"

"Well?"

"I-I don't want to. Not like this."

"Not like this?"  
"YOU'RE FUCKING PEER PRESURING ME!"

"Dude you gotta understand, we need you to do this."

"Yeah, we've already lost Kiba."

"And we are NOT losing you to."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto looked at them dead in the eyes. "And how do you plan to do that?"  
The two boys behind them began cracking their knuckles.

"The hard way."


	33. Chapter 33

Nerd and the Jock 33

Gaara began chewing at the end of his pencil. Something was off. Why would Gai wanna talk to Kiba? Kiba already explained to him he was leaving the team. So what could he possibly want to talk about? He then glanced at his phone and began texting to Shino. There of course came no reply. He sighed and glanced at the empty desk beside him. Where the hell was Naruto? Since Shino wasn't responding he decided to give Naruto a text. He waited for about 10 minutes and there still came no response. He frowned at his phone. Odd, Naruto usually responded right away… Gaara got up from his seat, ignored his teacher, and simply walked out of room. Whenever something was bugging Naruto he was always on the roof.

Naruto coughed out blood and clinched his stomach as he feel to his knees. He was pretty convinced they broke something. And yet Naruto still manage a smirk and a pain filled chuckle.

"The hells so funny?"

Naruto snorted.

"The fact you guys SERIOUSLY think I'm gonna go out with her after beating the shit out of me."

This didn't amuse the others like it had for him. One of the boys then came up and kicked Naruto square in the check which knocked him to the ground.

"Son of a bitch!"

"We wouldn't be doing this if you'd just go out with her!"

Again Naruto just chuckled.

"Who would want to go out with a chick who has to use others just to force people to go out with her? Talk about desperate."

That hit a nerve. Saukra came up to him and punched him in the ribs. Naruto choked on more blood as the sound of a cracking rib was made.

"I'm not desperate."

Naruto coughed a few more times, spat a bit of blood, then looked her dead in the eyes.

"Says the SINGLE lady with four football bodyguards. Face it, YOU'RE DESPERATE."

And that did it. Sakura lunged at him and began beating him senseless.

"DIIIIIEEE!"

Right as she was about to give Naruto her final blow Naruto shut his eyes. He was sooo gonna die. Did he have any regrets? … yeah, he was getting his ass kicked by a girl. A CHEERLEADER. A mother fucking cheerleader and he was a football player. Talk about the worst way to die ever.

But nothing happened. He didn't feel anything. ….was he already dead? Opening his eyes he then notice that Sakura's hand was held back. Not only that, but the football players taking a few steps back. His vision was blurry, but he recognized that bundle of red hair anywhere.

"Don't you even think about it."

Sakura jolted her head towards Gaara.

"You think you fucking scare me!? Just cause you gave me a black eye you think you're all high and-!"

Gaara punched her hard before she could even begin to finish her sentence and had continued doing do.

"Bitch you BETTER damn well be scared of me! I'M MOTHER FUCKING GAARA! AND THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Gaara!" Naruto lunged at Gaara's arm trying to stop him. "You're gonna kill her!"

"GOOD!"

But Naruto pushed Sakura hard enough to be away from Gaara's reach and continued to hold him down. As for the other boys, Ch, they ran.

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO!"

"Do you honestly wanna go to jail for a stupid reason like this!? Think of Neji!"

Gaara stopped struggling and lowered his head.

"It's not a stupid reason…"

"I know," Naruto then began patting Gaara's back hoping to calm him down. "I know."

Gaara's phone then ringed. Naruto let go of him and let Gaara answer his phone.

"Neji? What's up?"

Gaara's eyes then widened.

"Hey-hey, slow down. I can't understand what you're saying."

Gaara looked worried, which worried Naruto. Naruto took out his phone and turned it on. There were thousands of texts. Most of them, from Sasuke.

Sasuke – Where are you!?

Sasuke – Kiba needs help!

Sasuke – We don't know where he's at. Football players got him.

Sasuke – Naruto we need you!

Sasuke – WHERE ARE YOU!

Naruto covered up his mouth and his eyes began to water as the worst possible outcomes began running through his head. Worst part of all was that Kiba had called him. And he HUNG UP.

"SHIT!"

Gaara shut off his phone. Naruto looked up at him worringly.

"Wh-what's going on?"  
"Kiba….he's… he's in the hospital."

Naruto and Gaara had ran as fast as they could to the hospital. By the time they reached the front counter they were panting.

"K-Kiba, *gasp* where is he?"

The nurse looked at her computer then back at them.

"I'm sorry he's in the emergency room." She began explaining. "He can not take visits now." She then pointed in some direction. "If you follow this hall you can go into the waiting room and wait for him."

The two boys looked at each other before walking down the hall.

"Gaara!"

Neji ran up to Gaara and embraced him in a tight hug. He was a complete mess. His eyes were all red and puffy. Hell even his hair was a mess. Gaara wrapped his arm around him lightly and the other running down his back.

"It's alright. I'm here, I'm here…"

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, who when made eye contact with Naruto, immediately averted his glance. Naruto walked cautiously up to him.

"Sasuke? …what happened?"

Sasuke tightened his lips and gritted his teeth. Naruto then noticed a bruse on his arm. His eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" he yelled as he pulled Sasuke's brused arm closer to him. "Did they hurt you!? Wasn't your Spherion supposed to make sure this didn't happen!?"

"That…that was you who sent him?"

"Well…yeah." Naruto admitted embarrassingly "I was worried you were gonna get hurt…"

Sasuke gave a week smile and looked at him only to instantly change into a more panic expression.

"You're seriously more worried about me!? Look at you! You look awful!"

And boy howdy did he feel awful.

"Oh this? Nah, this is nothing."

"BULL SHIT!"

Sasuke jabbed him in the ribs which caused Naruto to wither in pain as he clinched himself before falling to the ground.

"I barely tap you and your crying like a god damn baby!"

"You call that a tap?"  
"I'm serious!"

"And so am I. This is a tap." He then tapped Sasuke's leg "THIS is what you did." Then jabbed Sasuke hard on the leg. However that didn't change the expression on Sasuke's face.

"Naruto, what happened?"

Naruto was silent.

"I asked you that first…"

"God damn it Naruto, stop avoiding the question at hand!"

"Not to be rude, but KIBA'S the one in the emergency room. Not Naruto." Gaara had interrupted. "That and I wanna know too. …Where's Shino?"

There was a silence.

"H-He's in there too."

Both there eyes widened.

"What?"

Neji twiddled his thumbs.

"Th-they got to him. The Jocks. They bribed some kid into getting Kiba out of class and outside. One then they somehow managed to drag him off somewhere. We had a search party and everything. B-but S-Shino found him first. We weren't there but when when we got Shino's text and found them Kiba was out cold and …Shino was stabbed."


	34. Chapter 34

Out of all the people to be stuck sharing a room with why did he have to be stuck with HIM?

"And then she was all like 'I'm not depreate'."

"Please stop talking."

"And then I'm all like 'Says the SINGLE lady with four football bodyguards. Face it, YOU'RE DESPERATE …bitch.'"

Shino groaned as he pulled the pillow around his head to cover his ears. Not that Shino was suicidal or anything…but if the knife was just a liiitle bit higher…

"Ah Shino, enjoying the company?"

Shino glared at the others as they walked into the room.

"I will kill you ALL."

Neji chuckled.

"And he's back to his old self."

"…how's Kiba?"

"Alive."

"I know that dumb ass I meant…is he…awake?"

Neji shook his head.

"Afraid not."

Shino sulked his head. Ever since he came too he was bed ridden with guilt. He wasn't there in time. It was HIS fault Kiba was hurt. Shino clinched the blanket over him. None of this should of happened to Kiba. He didn't deserve this. He… deserves better…

"Sooo, it was 'nothing' huh?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto as he crossed his arms and began tapping his feet. Naruto gulped.

"Weeell, maybe not 'nothing' but…"

"But what!? You seriously gonna tell me two broken ribs is no big deal!? You've never even gotten that injured in a football game!"'

Naruto sighed. There was no way he was gonna be able to reason with Sasuke. Especially not an angry Sasuke.

"Look, I'm sorry for getting hurt all right? But there wasn't much I could do. They came out of no where and started beating me up!"

Sasuke glanced at the ground. Naruto was right, in a sense, it wasn't REALLY his fault. …BUT-

"You should of kept you're damn phone on and fucking called!"

Naruto glanced away too. Sasuke did have a point. But like hell he was gonna admit it.

Gaara then gave a cough to break the tension.

"So, Shino you're gonna be able to leave tomorrow?"

Shino merely nodded. Gaara cringed. He knew that look, he knew that look all to will. Shino was blaming himself for Kiba's pain. He wanted to say something, but …not in front of others. He knew Shino wouldn't want the others to know what he was feeling, and that was totally expectable.

"Come on Neji, let's leave them be."

And with that Gaara and Neji left the room.

"You're not gonna go with them?" Sasuke continued to look at the ground. Naruto raised a brow. "Sit." Sasuke sighed as he sat himself on Naruto's hospital bed.

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke then glanced at Shino.

"You mind?"

Shino understood. He pulled out his ipod and put in his head phones. Sasuke then glanced back at Naruto.

"I've… I've been talking to that consular Shperion guy…"

"Kabuto?"

"Yeah him. And well…"

"Yeeeeah?"

Sasuke gulped.

"I…I wanna break this up."

Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"What?"  
"After what happened my parents are already transferring me to another school-"

"Sasuke-"

"A-and it's really far away. We're not going to be seeing each other anyways…"

"Sasuke-"  
"And…it wasn't like this was gonna work anyways…"

"SASUKE!" Naruto then grabbed both of Sasuke's shoulders "Get a hold of your self! So I got injured. Big whoop. And I already said I choose you over the football gang!"

"It's not about the football team. And yes you getting injured is a big deal. In fact that's one of the reason's I wanna call this off."

"But why?!"  
"Cause I don't like seeing you get hurt over some dumb relationship!"  
"Hey! It's not dumb!"

"Face it Naruto-" Sasuke then pushed Naruto back "This wasn't gonna work." And got off of Naruto's bed.

"Sasuke?" He then started walking towards the door. Naruto's eye began to water and he reached a hand towards him. "SASUKEEEE!" He then fell out of his bed as Sasuke walked out of the room. He winced a little but began crawling towards the door. By the time he made it to the door frame one of the nurses panicked and dragged him to the bed. Naruto was squirming the whole time.

"NO! LET ME GO! SASUKE, SASUKE!"

Shino sat by Kiba's bed. It had been two days since he was allowed to leave, but he didn't. He ended up staying longer… just to be with Kiba. Shino clinched Kiba's hand.

"Come on, wake up already." He then bonked his head lightly on Kiba's hand. "Please…"

"Huh, I didn't know you had manners."

Shino jolted his head. Kiba was awake.

"Kiba!"

Shino then leaped at him crushing him in a ridiculously tight hug. Kiba then noticed something.

"Shino? Are you… crying?"

You bet your ass he was.

"Of cource I am. I…I-"

Kiba merely hugged him back.

"I'm alright, really."

"…you sure?"

"Dude, this is me we're talking about. Of cource I'm alright."

Shino chuckled as he slowly pulled away and winced a little at his wound. Kiba of courced noticed.

"Are YOU alright?"

"Meh, just a knife wound."

"WHAAAAT!?" Kiba jolted out of the bed. "Jesus Crist Shino, what the hell did you do!?"

Shino glanced at the ground.

"I disserved it. I wasn't able to save you in time."

"Look Shino-"

"You disserve better."

Kiba blinked a few times.

"Come again?"  
"If it weren't for me you wouldn't of quit the football team or of gotten hurt. And I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. I don't deserve to be your boyfriend."

"Shino, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you get stabbed from trying to protect me?"

"Well, yeah?"

"Where the hell am I ever gonna find another person who would actually go out of there way to save me?" Shino glanced up at him, eyes at the verge of tearing. "Shino you literally took a stab for me. Not only was that incredibly brave-" Kiba then sat on Shino's legs pulled him by the collar and husked in his ear "it's also incredibly hot." He then kissed Shino passionately on the lips then pulled back.

"Shino, I'm the luckiest person to have a boyfriend like you."

Now Shino was balling. He smiled and chuckled.

"Baka…"

"Yeah yeah, call me whatever-" he then glanced at Shino's shirt "Just let me see that sexy battle scar."

Naruto pouted in his hospital bed. Damn doctors, he wanted to fucking leave! There then came a knock on the door.

"…come in?"  
Gaara then came in followed by Neji.

"Hey, what's up?"

Gaara looked away and Neji took a shy step forward.

"I went to visit Sasuke today and…well, he's not home."

"Oh he's probably checking out his new school. It's probably that other near by school, what was it, Mist High?"

"Er, no not like that. I mean… he's gone gone."

Naruto raised a brow and Neji sighed.

"I mean he's moved."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?"  
"His house is all cleaned out."

Naruto looked mortified.

"So he really wasn't kidding."

"What do you mean? Did he tell you he was moving? Cause he sure as hell didn't tell me."

"No…that he was transferring schools. And that…it was over between us."

Neji's jaw hung open and Gaara twitched.

"What?"  
"He called it off."

"….SON OF A BITCH!" Gaara then punched a hole in the wall. "Does he have any idea how much hell you went through to be with him! Fucking coward!"

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" Gaara asked annoyed. "Why the fuck not?"

"Cause it's not over. Not until I say so." Naruto then got up and walked to his wheel chair. "I'm not gonna give up. I'm going to find him. No matter what."

**END**


	35. Bonus chapter! (Gaara & Neji)

Neji waited nervously by the theater. Something was off, very off.

"Something the matter? Or… or you just that anxious for our date?"

Neji blushed and jolted his head towards Gaara.

"It's not a date! And no… there's these guys who followed me here…"

Gaara twitched.

"Where?"

Neji pointed behind him. Gaara cracked his knuckles and began heading towards the one in a black hoodie. Neji noticed and started to panic and clinged onto him as though to weigh him down, which it didn't.

"Gaara don't-!"

Gaara grabbed the man's shoulder and turned him only to stop mid way through a punch.

"…Kankurou?"

It was indeed Kankurou, Gaara's older brother. What the hell was he doing here? Gaara thought slightly annoyed. His brother gave a fake gasp.

"Gaara, you're here too? Gee what a coincidence. I just so happened to of come here with Shikamaru and just got done calling Temari to come over."

Shikamaru blushed.

"You called Temari?"  
"Well yeah, who else was I gonna call?" He then smirked devilishly as he took his hand out to shake Neji's. "So, you must be hotline boy."

Neji blushed.

"Stop pretending you didn't know that. You followed him here after all."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kankurou commented in a tone drowning in sarcasm.

"Why you here?"

Kankurou shrugged his shoulders.

"Heard a rumor that this was thee place for dates."

"… you over heard my friends talking about it didn't you?"

"Yeah…I didn't know Naruto was gay."

"I think he's bi." Neji

"Denial." Shika

"Whatever you call it I don't care. Just get the fuck out of here."

"Uh, no. Even you can't boss your older brother around."

Gaara clinched his fists but said nothing.

"Oh my god so it's true! My little Gaara has a date!"

They both turned around to see a squealing blond dash towards them. Gaara sighed. This was gonna be a looooong day.

"Hi! I'm Temari!" She then took her hand out to shake "And you must be hotline boy!"

"Gah!" Neji blushed franticly as he covered his face with his hands "It's Neji, it's Neji!"

"It's Neji, It's Neji it is!"

Temari giggled. Neji groaned. He was never gonna hear the end of this. She then noticed Shikamaru and smirked.

"You hear for another match?" She commented as she rolled up her sleeve.

"Actually-"

"He's gonna hang out with us today!" Kankurou cheered.

"…oh." She then lowered her arms from her fighting position. Neji glanced back and forth between Shikamaru and Temari, what was going on?

They all bought their tickets and were currently waiting in line for snacks. During the whole time Gaara was glairing at Kankurou.

"Now I get it."

Neji looked up at him confused.

"Get what?"  
"When I first met you I was really happy. But, that was also when I first met Shino and something about him prevented me from smiling. Something about him just pissed me off and know I know why."

"Whys that?"

"He's EXACTLY like my brother. Right down to the evil core."

Neji then looked towards Kankurou. True he did manage to set everything up like Shino had done in the past, but Shino was obviously WAY better. …Maybe that's why Gaara hated him even more so then his own brother.

"Alright gang! I got us some snacks! It's movie time!"

They sat in the following order, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankurou, Neji ( to prevent Gaara from strangling his older brother), and Gaara. Neji glanced at Kankurou as he recalled Gaara's words about him and Shino being similar. Neji snorted. He knew Shino for like, forever. He knew there was NO WAY there could be another person alive who could be as evil and deceiving as Shino. NO ONE.

"Oh dear god." Shikamaru twitched as he saw the current preview.

Temari gagged then stood up and yelled "WE DIDN'T LIKE IT THE FIRST TIME YOU MADE IT WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE WANNA SEE OTHER!?"

People were staring at her, but she didn't care, in fact she didn't give a fuck what others thought about her. Shikamaru smiled. This was one of the traits he liked most about her. If there was one thing he hated in a woman it was self-conscious and being afraid of what others thought of them. Temari ALWAYS spoke what was on her mind. …even if no one wanted to hear about it.

She soon sat down and the movie finally began.

"Ah man that was great!" Neji commented happily as he got up from his seat and stretched. He then glanced at his watch.

"Well it's getting late, guess I should be going home now."

Kankurou's ears twitched. Oh no he didn't. This date wasn't over until HE said so. Kankurou then got up with his soda, pretended to do a little trip and got the soda all over Neji.  
"Ah man! I'm so sorry!" He commented as he got a napkin and started to whip off some of the soda. Neji was a little flustered. It took him hours to pick out this outfit and now it was covered in soda! Neji fidgeted with the bottom rim of his shirt, Gaara must of thought he looked silly right now. But Gaara's thoughts were far from thinking about how Neji looked silly. In fact they weren't even about Neji. It was on Kankurou. That damn bastered did that on purpose, he thought to himself, which means…he's CLEARLY up to something.

"I-It's okay r-really."

"No it is not! You don't honestly wanna walk all the way home with soda all over you do you?"

No, no he did not.

"We'll drive you. Where to you live?"

"Uh, up near Tenketsu Street."

They all blinked at him a few times.

"Dude, that's far away."

"I mean, you're literally at the boarder of the school district. Heck I think Mist High is closer than your school."

Neji blushed.

"Yeah well all my friends were going to Hidden Leaf so I convinced my parents to let me go."

Kankurou smirked, this was even better.

"Well then, lets drive you up to our place."

Temari sighed. Since everyone but her had walked that had meant SHE was gonna have to do all the driving.

"Fine, let's go."

"Damn prick set this up too…"

"Oh I doubt it." Neji commented from the bathroom as he started trying on some of Gaara's clothes. "It was a simple mistake. That was all, no schemes, no trickery, just a spill."

"Ch, yeah, that's what he wants you to think."

Neji then came out.

"Look I get that he's you're brother and all, but you can't blame him for everything." He then noticed Gaara was just looking at him and not paying any attention. Neji blushed. "A-are you even lessoning to me?"

"Hm?" Gaara glanced up at him. "Sorry, no. I was distracted."

"…by what?"  
Gaara then walked up to him, one hand on the wall and the other tilting up his chin "By you."

He then pulled Neji into a kiss. Neji moaned. This was nice… Gaara then wrapped his arm around Neji's waist and pulled him closer. Neji's then widened and pulled back from the kiss.

"Gaara!" he whispered harshly "Not here!"

"Why?" He commented as he began attacking his neck. "Everyone knows we're a couple, so does it really matter? Besides-" the arm at Neji's waist then moved to group Neji's butt. "If you REALLY didn't want to, you shouldn't of gotten into my pants." Gaara looked down and licked his lips, something about Neji wearing his clothes was turning him on.

Neji blushed.

"Th-that's not my fault! My clothes are in the wash, Kankurou's was too big and- AH!" Gaara had bit Neji's neck at a particular spot. "-God damn it Gaara, are you even paying attention to me!?"

Oh you bet he was, he was most certainly paying attention to that sensitive spot. He then began to abuse it like crazy. Neji began moaning and panting. Shit that spot was sensitive. He then began clamping his legs, but Gaara was gonna have none of that. He then forced his own legs between Neji's and forced them apart. Neji began tearing at the eyes. This felt so good, but at the same time it was so embaressing!

"G-Gaara stop! Someone's gonna see us a-and I-I'm-!"

Gaara then shutted him up with a kiss as he began grinding his leg into Neji's member and ripped open the shirt to start playing with his nipples. Neji was now totally lost in bliss. He couldn't think straight any more and his mind went all fuzzy.

Temari not too far away was filming every ounce of this.

"He's gonna kill you you know."

Shikamaru commented. Temari smirked.

"No he won't, I'm gonna keep this in my secret stash of yaoi. He'll never go looking through there."

Shikamaru merely rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm not particularly into this sort of stuff so I'll be downstairs."

But before he could do so Temari got hold of his leg.

"Don't think you're gonna be able to escape from this. At some point you're gonna have to get used to it."

Shikamaru raised a brow in confusion.

"Why's that?"  
"Cause you're going out with a Yaoi fan girl hon." Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Which means you're going to have to deal with reading yaoi fan fics, yaoi cons-" but before she could even finish that sentence Shikamaru pulled her up to him and kissed her. Her eyes widened at first, but then they slowly dropped along with her camera. When it landed with a thud Neji jolted franticly and noticed right away what had happened.

"H-Holly shit, she filmed us!" He screamed as he tried covering his chest with the torn open shirt.

"And may she never live to see the light of day." Gaara then began cracking his knuckles. Temari then pulled away from the kiss and grab hold of Shikamaru's hand.

"RUUUUUUNN!"

And with that Gaara chased after them with Neji not too far behind. While all that was going on however, they had completely neglected the poor camera. …all except-

"This may come in handy."

Kankurou smirked devilishly as he took out the memory and stuffed it in his pocket. Oh yes, VERY handy in deed….

END!


End file.
